Attack on College
by YumeMusouka
Summary: Eren and his friends attend college. Eren is a freshman with an art major. He's outgoing, but likes to keep to himself when he draws. He can't cook, but is a great baker. He is gay and loves to play, but he's a virgin. At the first dorm meeting, he meets Levi, a senior and an asshole. Srry, if my grammar and stuff are wrong. This is my first fanfiction. I only own the story plot.
1. Encounter

Eren closed the drawer to his dresser. He stood up and stretched. His eyes looked at his dorm room. A bunk bed, where he slept on the bottom, two desks, two drawers, a closet, and a window that revealed the landscape outside were furnished in his room. They were in LA.

"Geez, Eren. You took an hour longer to unpack compare to me. How much stuff did you bring?" Armin, Eren's roommate and best friend, teased. Armin, had blonde hair just past his jawline. The face of his was decorated with big blue jewels. His body structure was petit. He wasn't strong, but he was hella smart.

"Shut up!" Eren pouted as he lightly punched Armin's shoulder. "Let's go check on Mikasa."

The two boys went downstairs to Mikasa's, Eren's sister, room. The dorm building that they lived in consisted two floors. The common room was on the second floor at the stair entrance. The kitchen was combined with the common room. There was a veranda leading from the kitchen. The first floor consisted more residents because the lack of the kitchen and stuff. The place only allowed 20 residents or so. Eren didn't understand why the school, the University of Maria, just make bigger dorms. However, he didn't questioned it.

On their way down, they came across a black haired freckled man. He stopped on his tracks. He greeted Eren and Armin.

"Hello, my name is Marco. I'm a sophomore," Marco introduced himself.

"My name in Armin, freshman," Armin shook his hand.

"I'm Eren, the same," Eren shook the man's hand too.

"Okay, nice to meet you too. We're having a dorm meeting in about 10 minutes. So please make sure to attend to it in the common area. If you know anyone, please inform them too. See you soon!" the freckled man smiled and continued upstairs.

The two boys continued down the stairs. They turned left as they discussed on naming Marco, "freckled Jesus." They came to Mikasa's room and knocked.

"Yes?" Mikasa's voice questioned from inside.

"Mikasa, it's us," Eren replied.

The door literally flew open. However, the two boys didn't flinch because they were used to it. What came into view were two girls. Mikasa had black hair reaching her shoulders. Brown eyes stared at the boys. Her smile was concealed from the red scarf, that Eren bought for her, she always wore. The girl behind her had blonde hair and uninterested eyes. She looked very unfriendly.

"Oh guys, this is my roommate, Annie Leonhart. Annie, this is my brother Eren Jaeger and my friend, Armin Arlert," Mikasa introduced us. We waved at the girl and she nodded back. "Do you guys need something?"

"Well, we just came to say hi and that we just finished unpacking. We walked by a sophomore and he told us that we're having a dorm meeting soon. So we should all head upstairs," Armin explained.

"Okay, let's go Annie," Mikasa said. Annie nodded in a reply.

The four walked upstairs. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sat on a couch with Eren in the middle. Annie sat on a chair next to Mikasa. The common area had two couches and two chairs. Eren supposed that people would inevitably sit on the ground. Marco was already seated on the other chair. People slowly started to come in the common area. A tall blonde man with a sense of leadership sat on the other couch. Next to him sat a girl with raspberry hair color and glasses. She greeted everyone. Next to her sat a pretty girl with short strawberry blond hair.

From the hall, there walked in a man… rather… short. He had raven black hair and an undercut. He had pale skin and steel eyes with a hint of blue. He wore a white dress shirt and black jeans. It looked as if everything could look good on him. His aura had a sense of authority. He leaned back against the wall. Shortly after, a girl with dark red hair in pigtails stood next to him. Along with a man with white blonde hair. The girl was cute and the guy was handsome. However, Eren eyes stayed onto the short man.

That short guy is so fucking hot. Eren was thinking turned his eyes away when said short guy gave him a glare. Eren looked towards Mikasa and then slowly turned his gaze back to the short guy. He slowly nodded at what the other two said to him.

"Alright, let's get this meeting started," the blonde man on the other couch said in a commanding tone and all noises died down.

Eren slowly turned to look at the man and it was only then that he noticed that he was surrounded by like 20 people. People were on the ground and at the wall. Eren felt flustered at the lack of realization.

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we. I'll go first and just go around. My name is Erwin Smith. I'm a senior with a major in political science and government. Fact, I'm the RA here. Your turn Hanji," Erwin turned to the girl with glasses.

"HEEELOO EVERYBODY! I'm Hanji Zoe, a senior. My major is biology with a lot of focus on the human body. Fact, they said I once killed a man. Now, I didn't say I did it," Hanji announced with a laugh as everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Hello, my name is Petra Ral…"

Everyone was slowly going to get their turns. After Petra (senior), there was Marco Bott (sophomore), Connie Springer (freshman), Sasha Braus (freshman), Christa Lenz (sophomore), Reiner Braun (junior), and Bertolt Hoover (junior). Next came the white blonde hair guy standing next to the short man.

"I'm Farlan Church, a sophomore. My major is international relationships. Fact… um, I like romantic comedies," Farlan shared.

"Hi! My name is Isabel Magnolia. I'm a freshman with an art major. Fact, I love horses," Isabel smiled. Eren got ready for the short man's turn.

"Levi. Just Levi. Senior. Major: math and statistics. Why should I tell you a fact?" Levi curtly said. Eren felt disappointed that the man was unfriendly.

The next people were Jean Kirstein (freshman), Ymir (sophomore), and then Armin (freshman). Then Eren was next.

"My name is Eren Jaeger. I'm a freshman. My major is art and I suppose graphic designs. A fact is... that I can't think of a fact…" Eren trailed off awkwardly and turned to Mikasa.

Mikasa (freshman) introduced herself, then Annie (sophomore). The last ones were Kuklo Munshell (junior) and Sharle Inocencio (junior). And with that, there was twenty of us in all.

"Okay, now let's get to business. As I said before, I am the RA here. But really who gives a damn. You all might notice that this dorm building is small, but there is a reason for that. Most students are non residents of the campus since we're at the heart of the city. There is only about 200 hundred of us and so there are about 10 or so buildings like this around campus. The university created a competition for the residents here. They realize that dorm students tend to slack off because of all the time and resources they got here. To fix that, they made the exam competition. The dorm place with the highest calculated score gets a reward pricing from 0 dollars to 2,000 dollars (because they like to waste money) of their choice," Erwin paused for a moment. "So basically do well on your exams. It doesn't matter what year guys are because it affects our score. We are going to help each other. Though I say that… it won't get intense until the week before exam week. Even so, we will help each other throughout the year. We're doing this military style. I am your commander. I can oversee history and politics. Levi over there is your captain. Ask him for help in math. Hanji here, is your squad leader. She has an all round knowledge of science. For papers… it might be best to just ask any seniors or people you know. Experience comes with wisdom. So yea, we all can just help each other when needed. Are there any questions?"

"Why can't we just go to the writing center or whatever for help?" Connie asked.

"We live in the dorms. We're gonna come back and mess around and then do homework at like 11pm or whatever. Unless you plan to stay on campus forever or go out at that time, then I guess," Hanji replied and Connie nodded.

"What about food? We have a kitchen, so what?" Sasha exclaimed.

"Oh yea, so breakfast… provide for yourselves since some people don't eat it. Lunch is on yourselves. Dinner shall be made by two people at 7pm everyday. Duty rotates… is that fine with all of you guys?" Erwin question and everyone just nodded. "Okay lets do a draft for partners and order. Hunger Games style."

We all got a piece of scratch paper and wrote our names on it. We dumped it into a hat. Though Erwin said Hunger Games style… it wasn't separated by gender. We all sat as Hanji did the honors. Erwin was on her side, ready to record it.

"Okay, guys! The first group is!" Hanji pulled out two names. "Armin and Marco! You guys got duty tonight." Armin and Marco nodded at each other.

"Let's see… Tomorrow will be! Jean and Christa!" At that moment, Ymir looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Then Annie and Kuklo!"

"Will you just hurry the fuck up! Fucking foureyes," Levi lashed out. Hanji only laughed and said that she would. I couldn't help but laugh a bit too.

"Sasha and Sharle. Reiner and Petra. Levi and Eren." Eren flinched in shock. "Erwin and Isabel. Ymir and Bertolt. Mikasa and Farlan. Me and Connie. Alright, that's it. Converse with your dinner partner for a bit and disperse," Hanji exclaimed.

"Oh wait! There's one empty dorm room on this floor. Don't take advantage of it," Erwin smirked.

Eren and Armin looked at the man for a second and walked away to their partners. Eren cautiously walked towards Levi at his wall. He was afraid because he got glared at earlier. He also could tell that he really wasn't friendly. Levi looked up to Eren (pun most definitely intended) as he approached.

"H-h-"

"Speak the fuck up brat," Levi grunted.

"You know… you're really rude," Eren stated. Levi slightly raised an eyebrow from amusement. Intimidated, Eren spoke again. "I-I meant… you're pretty blunt. It's nice to meet you."

"I can't say the same. Do you even know how to cook, brat?" Levi gave Eren an ambiguous look.

Eren stared at Levi's face. Only now did he realize that Levi had piercings. He didn't have any on his face. However, he had black studs on his ear lobes. He also had more studs on his upper ear. On his left ear, Levi had an ear cuff. Eren thought it was weird to have only one. He wanted to ask Levi about it, but he was sort of scared.

"Shitty brat, answer me," Levi clucked his tongue. Eren though, saw something shiny in Levi's mouth.

"Do you have a piercing in your mouth?" Eren inquired. Levi raised his eyebrow again and stook out his tongue. Eren saw the stud laying clearly on his tongue. Eren flustered. "C-c-cooking right? Um… I can't cook, really."

"Seriously?" The senior stopped himself before rolling his eyes.

"Yea, but… I can make desserts and stuff," Eren inputed.

"That's not dinner," Levi commented.

"I can help, but just don't leave me alone in the kitchen. I really only understand how to make desserts," Eren felt his confidence waver, though he didn't have much to begin with.

"Okay, then. Are we done?" the senior questioned harshly.

"Um… do you like a certain dessert?" Eren asked dubiously.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Levi replied curtly.

"It's just a fucking question!" Eren lashed out. The eyebrow of Levi raised up again, slightly higher than before. Eren quickly covered his mouth. "S-sorry."

"... choux à la crème. Don't cry, I answered you," Levi humoured Eren.

"I'm not going to cry. And wasn't that french. Are you french?" Eren asked.

"What the fuck is this? Twenty questions? Goddamn, I'm leaving," Levi muttered as he rolled his eyes and walked away to the hall.

Eren pouted in frustration and walked towards his room. Only when he walked to the hallway did he find out that Levi's room was across from his own. Eren walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

The freshman laid on his bed. He was so frustrated by the senior. He's such an asshole.

Eren's hand reached for his phone in his back pocket. He had 2 hours before dinner. Eren sat up on his bed and grabbed his black sketchbook from his desk. The cover opened to reveal a clean sheet. This sketchbook was one of the new ones that Eren bought.

But the guy does have nice eyes. With that, Eren grabbed a pencil and eraser to draw. Within 2 hours, he drew multiple sketches of Levi's eyes in his new sketchbook. When he heard a knock on his door, he immediately closed his book. Armin walked inside.

"Eren, come eat dinner," Armin said with a confused look. "Inspiration hit you or something? Why are you being so secretive?"

"Shut it, it's nothing," Eren retorted as he put his sketchbook on his bed.

"If you say so. Come out here," the blonde replied and walked away.

Eren got up and followed him. Everyone was in the kitchen getting food. There wasn't a dining table, and even if there was one, there wouldn't be enough room for it to fit since there were 20 people here.

"Jaeger, hurry up before everything is gone. You look so scrawny," Jean struck up a conversation.

"Shut it horseface," Eren walked passed him.

"What did you call me?" Jean exclaimed.

"Horseface," Eren turned around and stuck his tongue out.

The freshman quickly grabbed food and gave his thanks and greetings. He went back to his room and sat on his bed. He set the food to the side and grabbed his sketchbook.

He opened it and started to draw those steel eyes again.

Maybe this sketchbook will be my human sketches. The young freshman thought. After finishing up drawing those eyes, he turned the page to draw those pierced ears. However, he heard another knock on the door.

"Yea?" Eren answered and then Mikasa walked in. "What?"

"Eat," she said menacingly. "Armin told me that you were drawing. I don't mind, but you have to eat."

"I know! I'm not a idiot!" Eren grumbled back.

"Eren. Remember when you said that last time?" Mikasa questioned.

"Shut up! I'm not a baby. Stop trying to be my mother," the young freshman puffed his cheeks out and looked away.

"Eren," the sister stated one more time.

"Okay, I got it," Eren grabbed his plate of food. He turned to Mikasa and ate. "Happy?"

"Good," Mikasa responded and left after closing the door.

Eren put his food down and grabbed a green sketchbook. This one is for food. He started to draw his plate of food.

It was 9pm when Armin came back to the dorm room. He closed the door behind him.

"Dude, you didn't eat all of it," Armin commented.

"It's fine," Eren replied as he looked up from a red sketchbook. He was drawing the landscape outside the window.

"Hah~... seriously. Everyone is going out tonight. Come along," Armin reported as he went to his dresser.

"Where are you guys going?" Eren stood up and walked to his dresser.

"Bowling. We're just trying to bond," Armin announced.

"Okay," Eren replied.

Eren put on white skinny jeans and turned around in front of a mirror to judge his ass's appearance. Eren was satisfied and went to look for a shirt. He put on a black t-shirt with a band logo. It really presented his slim figure. Eren fixed his chocolate hair until satisfied. His turquoise eyes shone so brightly on his sun kissed skin. He then turned to look at Armin. The blonde gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Eren dubiously inquired.

"You always look like you're out to get some," Armin answered.

"Well… you never know if I'll find someone," the freshman shrugged his shoulders.

"You say that, but you're still a virgin," Armin teased.

"Shut it. That's only true because I break up with them before going all the way. This ass of mine is precious. What about you, Mr. Know It All?" Eren was putting on black converses.

"Just waiting for the right guy," Armin replied.

"I saw you ogling the RA," Eren devilishly smiled as he put a chain on his left side.

"Whatever," Armin rolled his eyes as he grabbed his car keys. "Let's go. Annie is going to ride with us."

Eren grabbed his plate of food and threw the remains away. He quickly washed his plate. Armin stood waiting for him.

The two went downstairs and outside to the student parking lot. Almost everyone was out and dressed up. Mikasa and Annie were already by Armin's car. The brunette trudged after the blonde when he lurched forward. Someone jumped on him and grabbed his right arm. After a small squeak and balancing himself, he looked to his right.

"Hey! Why didn't you eat dinner with us?" the girl with dark red hair tied in pigtails asked. "Oh, if you don't remember, I'm Isabel."

"Hi. Sorry, I was drawing," I answered her question. "If you don't remember, I'm Eren."

"Ooo~, can you show me your sketches sometime?" Isabel looked at Eren with pleading eyes. Eren felt like Isabel was a child so he couldn't suppress a smile. She was endearing.

"Sure. That's right! You're an arts major too right? Do you draw too?" Eren questioned as Isabel let Eren go.

"Yea, but I can only draw landscapes. What do you draw?" Isabel was literally shaking from excitement.

"That's cool. I'm an all rounder with drawing," Eren announced.

"Now that's cool!" the girl exclaimed.

"Hurry up Isabel!" the voice of a familiar asshole shouted. Levi was waiting by his car with Farlan and Petra.

"Ok big bro! It was nice getting to know you Eren. See you there," She waved and started to walk away.

"Same here," Eren waved back and walked towards to Armin's car.

The brunette took the passenger seat. The blonde got behind the wheel. Mikasa and Annie were in the backseat. After putting on our seatbelts, Armin pulled out and got on the street.

"Who was that girl?" Mikasa started a "conversation."

"Seriously Mikasa? We were just conversing. You know I bat for the other team," Eren retorted.

"That doesn't mean that she can't top you," Mikasa replied with so much seriousness.

"Oh my god, Mikasa," the brunette gasped. Armin chuckled and Annie smirked. "Do we have to talk about this? Annie is right here."

"Don't mind me," Annie quickly inputed.

"See? Besides, I'm just worried," the girl with the red scarf explained.

"You have long crossed the line of sister. Please stop. I can watch out myself," Eren announced his adulthood once again.

"If you say so. Talk to me if something happens alright. I'll take care of it," Mikasa said.

"Okay." No way.

Armin turned on the radio to fill the new silence. Eren and the blonde were singing along with the songs. Mikasa and Annie were talking in the back. They kept commenting on how bad the two singers sounded. Soon enough, they reached the bowling center. The four got out and walked in. They waited at the entrance for the others.

Erwin came in with Hanji, Kuklo, Sharle, and Freckled Jesus. Then Ymir came in with Christa, Reiner, and Bertolt. Then Connie drove in with Sasha and horseface. Lastly, Levi's group walked in.

Levi was still wearing black jeans. However, his shirt changed into a black t-shirt. Eren was observing the man until he got a glare. His gaze shifted to Erwin, who was talking.

"Since this is the first time we're all hanging out. I'll pay for you all," the tall blonde said.

Everyone exclaimed in excitement. Eren saw in the corner of his eyes that Levi scoffed. Armin had the eyes of one stronger than admiration. The brunette smiled a knowing smile at the blonde. Armin rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Eren.

They got two lanes. The place was dark. Multi colored lights were shining the place up. Music blasted through the place. The bowling center was packed.

Sasha got more food. Then everyone started out nicely. After the brunette's first couple of turns, he felt thirsty.

"Armin, I'm going to get something to drink," the brunette told his blonde friend.

"Okay," he replied. "Can you get me a coke?"

"Sure. Mikasa anything?"

"I'll take a sprite," the red scarf girl relayed.

"Alright," the brunette walked away.

Eren walked up to the bar. The bartender looked his way after handing alcohol to another man. He looked at Eren with a suspicious look.

"Underaged," the brunette announced. "Can I have a coke, a sprite, and an orange fanta?"

"Okay," the man said. He filled up glasses and put them on the counter. "It's $7.50."

The brunette reached for his left pocket. He pulled out his wallet. He looked up, but there was already money in a hand there. The bartender took it and attended to his next customer. Eren put his wallet away and turned to look at the brown haired man next to him.

He stood a head taller than Eren. The brunette looked him up and down. He was sweet looking and a bit older. Eren bit his lower lip.

"Did you just check me out?" the man said.

"I'm pretty sure you did the same before you walked over here," Eren retorted playfully.

"Sassy, I like that," he put an arm on Eren's waist.

"Sorry boy, I gotta get this back to my friends," Eren grabbed the drinks. "Thanks for paying though."

"Why don't you meet me in the bathroom?" the man put his forehead on Eren's. The brunette looked to the man's eyes.

"Sure, I at least should thank you," the brunette walked away after blowing into the man's ears.

Eren made his way to his friends. He gave the drinks to their respective person. He sat down next to Armin.

"Thanks," Armin and Mikasa said.

"You guys are most certainly welcome," Eren replied.

He drank a bit of his orange pop. After his turn, he looked at Armin. The blonde was too busy gazing at the taller blonde. After a tap on the shoulder, Armin turn to look at Eren.

"Well, you're in way too deep already. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. If something happens, text me," Eren said with a hidden code in his eyes.

"Shut up. Just go," Armin shooed Eren away.

Eren stood up. He walked his way to the bathroom. Outside of the door, he spotted the man from earlier. His legs walked up to the man.

"Took you long enough," the man commented.

"Sorry, it was my turn to bowl," Eren explained as he walked inside the bathroom.

The man followed inside. The two of them walked into one stall and locked the door. The man grabbed Eren's wrists. He then pushed Eren onto the door. He nipped at Eren neck. Eren moaned when the man's knee separated his legs. The brunette's hands grabbed onto the man's shoulders. The man pulled his head away from Eren's neck.

"Anywhere you like to play with?" he asked with a smile.

"Hmm… I would love it if you could bite my nipples. Really hard," Eren admitted with a frustrated sigh.

With that, the man dropped his hands to the bottom of Eren's shirt. He rolled up Eren's shirt to reveal the pink tinted nipples. They were already hard. Eren gasped when the man kissed his right nipple. He then suppressed a moan when the man bit down on it. The man licked it and bit again.

"Hah… it's… good," the brunette reported. The man did the exact same thing with Eren's left nipple.

After thoroughly abusing the brunette's nipples, the man brought his lips to Eren's. He licked the freshman's lips, encouraging for them to part open. The brunette opened his lips and the man darted his tongue inside. The man sloppily moved his tongue around. Eren couldn't help but get turned off by the man's inadequate tongue technique.

"Orange, eh?" the man commented.

"Yeah," Eren panted.

The man's thumbs rolled over Eren's nubs. His hands slowly made their way down to Eren's hip. The brunette hoped that Armin would text him soon, because the kisses that he was receiving were not pleasing him.

The brunette slowly glided his right hand down the man's body. He gently put his hand over the man's crotch. He rubbed it to feel the hardening length of the man.

It was then that he felt a buzz on his ass. His phone had a new message for him. Eren pushed the man gently away from him. The man looked at the freshman with confusement. The brunette signaled him to wait with his left pointer. With his right hand, he grabbed his phone and read the text message.

AA: where r u? get ur virgin ass back here.

"What's wrong?" the man asked with a heavy breath.

"My friends want me to go back," Eren panted. Only he and his friend would know how relieved he was.

"Really," the man asked in disappointment. His body hovered over Eren's as he leaned forward.

"Yea, I only said I was going to the bathroom. They might come looking for me. I have to go back," Eren pouted.

"Okay, then can I have your number?" the man moved closer to the brunette.

"... Sorry, I'm not looking for anything serious right now," the brunette confessed a lie. He unlocked the door and walked out. The man grabbed Eren's wrist and forced him to look back. "Yes?"

"You can't be serious," the man's grip got harder. The freshman winced at the sudden pain.

"Sorry, but were you looking for something serious at a bowling center?" Eren sassed. "This should be enough thanks for $7.50."

"Do you really thin-"

Eren twisted his wrist free and pushed the guy against the wall.

"Sorry, I really should be heading back," the brunette turned to walk away but was suddenly pushed to the wall. He refused to let fear or panic appear on his face. "You got a lot of strength."

"Yea, I do. I'm pretty sure that I'm stronger than y-" the was a hand that gripped the man's shoulder suddenly.

The both of them looked over to the owner of the man. Eren recognized the black hair on the short head. Then he registered a stern steel glare. He turned to me.

"Brat, your friend is looking for you," Levi stated.

"Uh, yea… okay," Eren stammered as he walked away.

He closed the door behind him. Walking to the area of his friends and dorm mates, he was lost in thoughts. He didn't want to feel like a damsel in distressed. In fact, he shouldn't had felt like that. He could had handle it. However, since the older man came, the freshman thought that taking the easier way out was just… easier.

As Eren approach his seat, Armin looked at him. The blonde gave a questioning look towards the brunette.

"Bad kisser," Eren whispered to the boy.

"Ah, you hate bad kissers," Armin nodded in acknowledgement.

The text was something planned. The both of them had a friendship protection. If either of them were to go "play" then the other would text once in case they opt out. Then they would text again in case they the first time didn't allow enough time to taste their playmate.

"Eren, what happened?" Mikasa obtained the brunette's attention. She slowly stood up and the brunette pulled her down.

"Nothing, sit down. I already took care of it," Eren reassured her.

Levi walked back and sat down in his seat. He didn't look at Eren. Petra was beside him, talking. Eren decided to ignore him.

The rest of the bowling night ended with Eren beating Jean. The nickname Freckled Jesus became permanent. Sasha and Hanji got well acquainted for their outgoing personalities. Eren and Kuklo became close friends. They had somewhat the same personality. Overall, everyone started to really open up to each other. Well, except Levi of course.

They arrived back to the dorms around 11pm. Eren was drawing, on his bed, what he remembered of the bowling center. He found the lighting to be beautiful. Armin was reading at his desk.

Eren got up and changed his outfit. He took his showers in the mornings to start out really fresh. Armin stopped reading for a moment and looked up at Eren as he changed his shirt.

"Dude, your nipples always look abused when you mess around," the blonde mumbled.

"Well, sorry. I love nipple play. Do my nipples turn you on?" Eren smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ew… no. But your dick does," Armin joked.

"They call you the innocent one," Eren rolled his eyes as he finished changing.

Then Connie barged in on them after a knock.

"Yo guys. Just coming by to say that the bathroom is free if you guys need to use it. Do your night routine and yea," he told them.

"Yea, thanks," Armin replied.

Just then, Levi walked out of his room. He looked at Eren for a second and walked to his right, where the bathroom was. The senior was shirtless, so Eren saw those abs that laid across his abdomen. He had a towel over his shoulder and brief boxers on. His muscles were all well defined. Eren's vision was broken when Connie closed the door.

Armin eyed Eren as the brunette sat back down on his bed. Eren looked up at the blonde and knew what the smirk meant on him.

"What?" Eren feigned ignorance.

"Do you like Levi?" the blonde asked.

"No, I don't. I met the man today," Eren laid down on his bed.

"Okay, you do more than just stare with men that you meet in 10 minutes," Armin scoffed.

"Okay, I think he's hot. But. The guy is such an asshole. My feelings are platonic," the brunette reasoned.

"Umhmm," the blonde slowly nodded his head in disbelief.

"I'm serious. The guy has like the epitome of a man's body. Perfect to draw. But he's just the short version," Eren looked at the blonde straight in the eye. Armin laughed out loud.

"Oh shit, if he heard you say that, he would kill you. Whatever, if you say that your feelings are platonic then they're platonic. Just make sure you don't stare at him in front of Mikasa or hell will break loose," Armin advised.

"Shut up!" Eren threw his pillow at the blonde.

The two freshmans went to do their own things. School wasn't in session yet. The first day of college was the day that Eren and Levi would make dinner.


	2. The Inspiration of Cream Puffs

**I don't know if anyone reads this fanfiction. But yea this is a first for me. My writing is pretty bad, but I'm writing to get better. I hope that I could get feedback on this, productive (or not). My story has a lot of dialogue. I'm pretty bad with descriptions, so I'm really trying to work that out. Thanks to anyone who reads this.**

The brunette awoke to his phone alarm. It was early, too early, for him to be up and go to his first class or even the freshman meeting. However, the freshman needed to take his morning shower. He rubbed his eyes and sluggishly got off his bed.

He picked up his towel and other morning necessities. After grabbing some clothes, he opened the door. He took a left to where the bathrooms were. Both stories of the building had bathrooms. Two for both females and males.

In the bathroom, the brunette turned on one of the shower heads and went to the sink. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his mouth. He took off his clothes and left it near the shower, on the floor. He took his time cleaning himself. He heard Armin walk in and brushed his teeth, just to walk out again.

Once the boy was done, he dried himself. Put his clean clothes on and grabbed his belongings. He walked down the hall. Armin told the brunette, from the kitchen, to hurry. Eren put his stuff away and put his messenger backpack on. He grabbed his miscellaneous sketchbook. He walked to his childhood friend and sister. He was still not entirely up.

Sasha was eating a full course breakfast on the counter. She had a lot of hash browns. Connie was drinking orange juice. Armin and Mikasa were eating wrapped cheese omelettes.

"Eat some breakfast," Mikasa lifted a wrapped cheese omelette. Eren nodded and opened his mouth. "You keep saying that you're not a baby but you act like this."

"Is Jaeger still drinking from his mother's teats?" Jean asked as he walked in. The brunette flipped him off as Mikasa continued to feed him.

"Jean you're always looking for trouble. It's early and the first day of school, please shut it," Connie commented after taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Okay, but get ready for it later," Jean replied.

"Eren!" Isabel appeared and latched onto the brunette's arm. Eren, still being fed, looked at her with a questioning face. "Since we're going to the same place, let's go together."

Eren nodded in response. Sasha started washing her dishes and Eren stared at her. He wondered how she could eat so fast.

All the freshmans learned to wash all their dishes over the last few days. Levi was a hardcore cleanfreak. It wasn't even his age that scared them. It was the intensity of his glare, because he knew whose dishes were in the sink. He would just glare at them until they cleaned it.

"Big brother is taking me so he'll be with us," Isabel added as she let Eren go. Eren nodded and saw Armin rub his collarbone, looking away. The brunette rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to see what class will be like!" Sasha exclaimed. Levi walked in at that moment from his room. He leaned back against the wall and observed the freshmans.

"Yea, we're all attending to the same English class right," Connie asked for confirmation. It was a positive. However, Eren knew that he wouldn't have lunch with Mikasa and Armin today. Their free time for lunch didn't match up.

"Eren Jaeger," Mikasa said after Eren finished his breakfast. "Get up."

The brunette looked at his sister and nodded. Armin turned Eren around to face him. He slapped his hands on Eren's cheeks and detracted his hands. Eren brought his hands to his face.

"That hurt," the brunette rubbed his cheeks.

"Get up. Make sure you watch after yourself," Mikasa pinched Eren's right cheek. Eren grunted.

"It's time. Let's go!" Connie shouted.

All the freshmans, and Levi, walked outside. On campus, they slowly separated to their respective building. Sasha was in business (to open a restaurant or something). Jean was studying law. Connie was in economics. Mikasa was in sports. Lastly Armin was in the medical field.

The medical department and art department were close together. Armin walked with the two art students and Levi. They walked up to the medical department building which had many students loitering around.

"Eren, please get your spunk back. Because I feel anxious leaving you like this," Armin told as he put a hand on the brunette's cheek.

"Stop being gross!" Eren smacked the blonde's hand away. Armin sighed in relief. "Just go, I'll be fine."

"Good. Make sure you stay with someone you know at lunch okay," Armin said as he walked away from Eren, Isabel and Levi.

"Bye," Eren waved at Armin.

The remaining three were walking towards the art major meeting. Isabel was between Eren and Levi. Well, Levi was a bit ahead of the freshmans to lead the way. They reached their destination and Levi turned to look at Eren.

"Don't forget about dinner. You get back before I do, don't you?" Eren nodded. "Then try not to burn the place down, will ya, brat," the shorter man ordered.

"Will you stop calling me a brat?" Eren barked.

"Punk," Levi said with the same condescending voice.

"Asshole," Eren stuck out his tongue.

"Come on let's go," Isabel tugged on Eren's arm. "See you later big brother."

The brunette saw the short man nod before he turned away.

The meeting was something not worth mentioning. It was all that clichéd shit. Eren and Isabel had the same schedule for the day, so they were going to be stuck together.

They went to their first art class. Their professor was Dot Pixis. The lecture room wasn't set up like one. It wasn't an auditorium styled room instead it was a room like a highschool class. After giving the students their syllabus, Professor Pixis made them sit in a circle of chairs with their sketchbooks.

"Today there will be no lessons. Today we'll draw what we like to and share if we want. Draw whatever your hands feel like doing," the man said to his 20 or so students.

Eren stared at a blank page of his sketchbook. His big eyes looked up and saw most students already drawing. Isabel next to him was already sketching away. Then looked at Isabel more closely. His hands began drawing Isabel's side view. She moved occasionally, but the brunette could picture the picture he wanted from her.

Every once awhile all the students had to stop their drawings for a short presentation. Even Isabel presented drawing of the lecture room. Eren, however, refused to share his. By the time he knew it, class was over and he had 4 pages of Isabel in his sketchbook. He imagined some of the angles he drew.

"In this class we'll have days like these. By the end of this semester, it would be nice if you all could share three of your pictures for full participation credit," Professor Pixis glanced at Eren and the brunette moved his gaze to the window. "You're all dismissed."

All the students got up to leave. Isabel and Eren left the room. The walked down the hall.

"Eren, you should come eat with me and big brother. Oh and Farlan, Petra, Hanji, and Erwin," Isabel beamed as they walked down the stairs (the elevators had too many people).

"Um… I don't know," Eren began. "Levi doesn't seem to like me."

"It'll be fine," Isabel replied as the came outside the arts building.

"If you say so," the brunette shrugged his shoulders.

The started to walk across campus to the main building. However, they didn't even get 10 steps away from the building they came out of when a shout stopped them. They turned around to see a group of 3 larger guys. The both of them assumed they were seniors or something. After all, it was the first day of school. There was always freshman hazing.

"Can you fight?" the brunette asked the pigtailed girl.

"Of course," Isabel answered before the group came within earshot.

"You two are freshmans, right?" the one in the middle asked. He had a scar under his right eye.

"Yea, and your point is?" Eren questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Well… we wanted to play a bit," the one on the right, with a blue hood, replied.

"Like how?" Isabel crossed her arms too.

"You know how," the blue hooded man grabbed Isabel's arm. Eren grabbed onto his backpack, getting ready to move.

"Get your ugliness out of my face," Isabel yanked her arm free.

"Wow~, you guys sure act like adults," Eren exclaimed sarcastically.

The other one, the left one, attempted to punch the brunette. However, Eren dodged by pivoting on his left foot. During his spin, he brought his elbows to the other man's defenseless ribs. The other man grunted in pain.

The blue hooded man reached his hands out to grab Isabel. Isabel ducked and tripped him. He fell to the ground and Isabel jumped him. Eren stared at Isabel in disbelief. She was literally jumping on the blue hooded guy. The guy was screaming in pain.

The other guy (just going to keep calling him that since he had no other defining details) charged at Eren again. The brunette barely dodged, so he got grazed on his left cheek. Eren pushed the arm that grazed him up and kicked the guy in the stomach. When the other guy doubled over in pain, the brunette saw the scarred man grab Isabel.

Eren pulled the scarred dude off of Isabel the same time she tried to pull away. Since she was free, the brunette gripped the shirt of the scarred man and forced him to the ground. The scarred man grunted in pain and looked at the freshmans.

"The fuck?" the scarred man groaned as he stood up. His two friends were still on the ground.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" A guard was rushing towards the group of students. The scarred man looked up, alarmed.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and ran away. He abandoned his two friends.

"Uh… Isabel," Eren called for the girl as he stared at the guard getting closer and closer.

"Yea?" the girl asked.

"Can you fake cry?" Eren asked.

"Of course," Isabel replied.

"Then start now," the brunette ordered as tears started to form in his eyes. The guard came up to the two of them. He looked at the bodies on the ground and then back at the two who were crying.

"Are you two okay? What happened here?" the guard asked.

"I-I… I don't know. I'm… scared," Isabel sobbed as she grabbed onto Eren's arm.

"These people…" Eren sniffled. "T-they just appeared out of nowhere. They were f-f-fighting…" Eren exhaled as if the word would had hurt him when he said it. "...over us. What's going on?"

"Are you two freshmans?" the guard inquired. The two fakers nodded slowly. "Then they were just trying to haze you two. It occasionally happens in the beginning of the year. However, I need you two to come with me to talk about this."

"What?" Eren exclaimed. "W-we just wanted to go to lunch."

Eren and Isabel did their best puppy eyes. The guard looked at the two pairs of huge eyes and held his breath. They looked so cute and innocent.

"Okay," the guard exhaled. "Just go to lunch. If this happens again, then you two will have to oblige to the rules."

"Okay," Eren pouted.

"Thank you," Isabel offered.

"Carrying along now," the guard jestered for the two to leave.

The two actors slowly walked away, juxtaposed. They slouched their shoulders as the trudged towards the cafeteria in the main building. Once they were out of sight they wiped their tears and carried themselves as usual.

"You're really cool," the brunette said to redhead girl as they walked inside the main building.

"What about you, mister? You're a good actor," Isabel responded with a grin.

"Thank you, I do try," Eren held a hand to his heart and sarcastically fluttered his eyes.

The two freshmans separated in the cafeteria to get their own food. The cafeteria was one like a buffet. When the two got their food, they waited for each other by the beverages. Eren decided on drinking strawberry milk. Isabel went with strawberry fanta. Eren had a burger and fries. Isabel had spaghetti with a lot of cheese.

The brunette followed the redhead to the cafeteria tables. The tables were wood and long. They were arranged three by ten. On the sides, there were smaller tables for four or two people. There was also a second floor, Eren could tell since it wasn't a whole floor, but just the sides. That way, all the students could see the ceiling.

Isabel led Eren up the stairs. The brunette was wondering how she knew where to go since this should also be her first time here. He then concluded that maybe Levi just told her before or texted her. At the top of the stairs, she turned right. Eren could see a rather big table that could seat ten people being occupied by 5 people. Levi was seated by Farlan and Petra was to Farlan's left. Across them were Erwin and Hanji. Erwin saw us first and then everyone looked up at us.

"Yo big brother! Farlan!" Isabel exclaimed as she sped up.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?" Farlan eyed their light injuries as they sat down. Isabel subtly made Eren sit next to Erwin, and then sat down next to Eren. The brunette caught on quickly that she didn't fancy the tall blonde. As a result, Eren sat across from Levi.

"Some upperclassmen tried to haze us," Isabel replied before she began eating.

"Oo~ how did you guys get away?" Hanji asked with her mouth full. Eren did not miss Levi's face filled with disgust by the display.

"We fought and they lost," Eren dubiously responded as he drank his milk. He still didn't know these people well.

"Yea, you guys should've saw Eren fight. Oh by the way, it was three against us. It was all cool, but then a guard came," Isabel relayed the tale to the audience.

"How come you guys are here then?" Erwin questioned.

"Because we're smart! We used our innocent eyes. No one can deny two pairs of puppy eyes," Isabel exclaimed.

"Who came up with the idea?" Hanji inquired.

"Obviously Eren. There's no way Isabel would've thought of that," Farlan told his opinion to tease Isabel. She definitely took the bait.

"Hey! Who are you calling dumb?" Isabel fumed.

"I didn't say that, but go ahead. Tell me, what is 22 + 18?" Farlan challenged. Isabel furrowed her eyebrows. Hanji, Erwin, and Petra looked on with amusement. Levi looked indifferent as usual. Eren, oh Eren, he was trying to answer the question too.

"Uh… added together… 2 plus 8 is…" Isabel trailed off in her thoughts. Levi bumped her head with his fist.

"It's-"

"30!" Eren exclaimed, cutting Levi off, after thinking for so long. He immediately looked up in embarrassment. He didn't mean to say it out loud. Levi stared at Eren with amusement. Hanji broke out into laughter and people looked at them. Isabel was still confused. Everyone else lightly laughed to themselves. Levi then bumped Eren's head with his fist.

"It's 40, idiots," Levi smiled briefly before turning back to his indifferent self. He went back to eating.

Eren looked down to his food as he blushed. Dear god, he looks better when he smiles. Wait… He smiled. So he doesn't have a stick up his ass all the time.

"Even big brother calling me stupid," Isabel pouted. Levi ruffled Isabel's hair.

"Don't be ridiculous, idiot," Levi replied monotonically as he moved to drink his coffee.

"Oh my god," Hanji's laughter was finally dying down. "You are most definitely going to be having fun during exam week, Levi!"

"I just haven't done math in a long time!" Eren raised his head to look at Hanji.

"That was as basic as it gets, Eren," Petra told the brunette with a smile. The brunette whipped his head to Petra's direction. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Levi drinking his coffee. He pondered why the man held it at the rim when there was a handle. Then he felt he was taking too long to reply, and thought maybe they noticed that he was looking at Levi. He opened his mouth quick.

"Whatever! I'm an art student! I don't need to know math," Eren exclaimed with a blush. Where the blush really came from, he didn't know.

"Same for me!" Isabel sulked as she went back to her food.

Throughout lunch, they conversed with daily topics. Eren eventually warmed up to the seniors and the one sophomore. Eren noticed that Levi only grunted here and there, not really participating in the conversation. He also concluded that Farlan didn't fancy Erwin like Isabel. Erwin looked like Captain America and he also had huge eyebrows, but overall he was a gentle man that Eren knew Armin would love. Hanji was just… eccentric. Petra… oh, she had a crush on Levi and it was beyond obvious. It irked Eren a bit somehow, but he didn't know why.

Eren thought to himself. He felt that it might be easier than he thought to befriend Levi. Sure, he was an ass, but it felt satisfying to see him smile.

Lunch came to a close, so Eren and Isabel went to their next class. The rest of the day was pretty much boring. Their English class was pretty scary though. Their professor was Keith Shadis. His stare was creepy whereas Levi's was scary.

Eren sat with his dorm mates and he was eventually bored. English wasn't his thing. He could make do with creative writing, but educational papers were boring. Professor Shadis was going through what kind of papers they were going to write. The brunette felt himself daydreaming.

"Yeager! Why are you in dreamland? Why are you here if you're not going to pay attention?" Professor Shadis was standing in front of Eren. The brunette snapped his head back into reality. He turned his head to face his Shadis looked at Eren with his panda looking eyes.

"Sir!? I'm here because this is a required class!" Eren saluted with his pointer and middle fingers.

"Then pay attention! I'm not going to repeat everything I say. This is your only warning," Professor Shadis ordered. Eren firmly nodded to his professor.

"Yes sir!" the brunette picked his pencil and got ready to write.

He took a moment to see his surroundings. Armin smiled at smiled him and Mikasa shook her head in disapproval. Jean's body shook in a snicker. However, what caught his attention was Sasha downing a big bag of potato chips like there was no tomorrow. She was nowhere near at being discreet, especially at that level of noise. Professor Shadis walked to Sasha.

"Braus! What are you doing?" Professor Shadis leered over Sasha. She gulped to swallow what was in her mouth. Connie looked at the situation worry in his eyes.

"I'm eating potato chips, sir," Sasha answered with not one ounce of shame.

"Why?" Professor Shadis questioned.

"Because it's food," Sasha said like it was obvious.

"That was not what I meant. Why are you eating in my class at a noise level of disturbance?" Professor Shadis clarified. Sasha looked at the man with confusement.

"Sir… Are you asking me why people eat?" Sasha questioned back.

Everyone in the room looked to Sasha with disbelief. Professor Shadis continued to stare at Sasha, hoping that she would understand her mistake. Sasha, however, went to her backpack and pulled out a personal sized potato chip bag. She held it up to Professor Shadis with an unwilling look.

"You can have some… sir," She turned her face towards Eren's direction still holding up the small potato chip bag. Eren saw hints of tears at the corners of her eyes.

Does she love food that much? Eren looked away, feeling a little sad for Sasha. He concluded that he liked Sasha.

Professor Shadis dubiously took the bag of potato chips. He shook his head before he walked back up to the front. He continued his lecture.

Everyone (freshmans) still had things to do after English class, so Eren went back to the dorms by himself.

Eren was by himself in the dorms. He crept up the stairs and entered his room. He dropped his backpack on his bed and went under his bed. He pulled out a large tupperware. He opened it and it revealed many baking materials that the brunette couldn't find a place for in the kitchen. He grabbed two baking pans, a pastry bag with the metal tip, and an electric mixer.

He closed his tupperware and put it back. He exited his room and traveled back to the kitchen to the right. As he traveled down the hall, he heard an acoustic guitar being played.

The brunette walked into the common room and found Kuklo playing the guitar. He was sitting on one of the couches and had a black acoustic guitar on his lap. He stopped playing and looked up to Eren with one brownish red eye.

Kuklo had scars on his face. One cut went vertically down on his right eye. One horizontally on his chin. A cross on the left side of his forehead. Then lastly, another cross on his left cheek. He had black hair that was short that stood up. Some of his bangs fell but it didn't hide his scars. That in itself showed that he wasn't afraid of people.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar," Eren stated as he walked to the fridge that was across from the sink.

"I did say that I was a music major. I should at least be able to play something. What are you making?" Kuklo asked as Eren opened the fridge.

The fridge was bigger than most fridges so that it could hold enough food for 20 people. The fridge wasn't broken into sections for each person. Instead everyone just wrote their names on anything that was theirs. What wasn't tagged was assumed for everyone or dinner (ingredients). The brunette grabbed butter and eggs and closed the fridge. He placed the said items on the counter. He lifted his hand to the cupboards on the wall next to the fridge and above the counter. He opened it to grab flour and sugar to place them on the counter. He bent down to the lower cupboard to grab a big bowl.

"I'm making cream puffs," Eren answered as he turned to face Kuklo. Eren looked up what Levi told Eren was his favorite dessert. It was cream puffs in French. The brunette looked up the recipe and bought the ingredients for it yesterday.

"Do you need help?" Kuklo questioned at he tuned his guitar.

"Nah, I'm fine. You can continue playing," Eren replied as he went to obtain measuring cups from a drawer.

"What happened to dinner?" Kuklo started strumming some chords.

"Well… Levi said pretty pissed when he found out that I couldn't cook. I offered to make dessert and he okayed it… sort of. So dinner preparations are Levi's responsibilities," Eren answered with a sarcastic smile.

"Heh… You know, Levi plays the guitar too," Kuklo stopped playing the guitar for a moment.

"Really?" the brunette started measuring the ingredients.

"Yea, he has an acoustic guitar. I haven't seen him play it though. He probably only plays it in his room or something. I have an electric too. Hanji plays the drums. It's loud as hell when she gets into it," Kuklo informed.

"Of course she would. It's as loud as her," Eren joked and the two laughed. "Can you sing?"

"Of course. I just not great at it. Sharle was the judge of that. Well… obviously me too," the boy started picking his guitar. It was beautiful sound.

"I can't sing either. What are you playing?" the brunette continued to make the cream puffs.

"'Face Down' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Acoustic version, of course. You know it?" Kuklo strummed away.

"Yeah, do I look like a pop fan? Sing with me," Eren replied as he preheated the oven.

"Okay," Kuklo rolled his eyes. Eren washed his hands.

"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy

One look puts the rhythm in my head

Still never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down

Cover up with make up in the mirror

Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears

He loves you

Do you feel like a man

When you push her around?

Do you feel better now?

She falls to the ground

Well I'll tell you my friend

One day this world's gonna end

As your lies crumble down

A new life she has found"

Eren continued to sing as he mixed the ingredients.

"Faced down in the dirt

She said 'This doesn't hurt'

She said 'I finally had enough'"

The two boys continued to sing different songs as Eren finished up. Eventually the smell of sugar filled the room. The brunette finished filling the last of the cream puff and he putted with the others on the plate. Kuklo stopped playing the guitar and set it against the couch. He walked up to Eren. The brunette was now sifting sugar powder on top of the cream puffs.

"Smells good, looks good… now does it taste good?" Kuklo inquired.

"Is that your way for asking for one to eat? Because that is rude, so rude that I might have to refuse you," Eren said playfully.

"I'm sorry, may I please try one?" Kuklo asked with puppy eyes.

"Yea, whatever," Eren laughed as he handed a ball of cream to him. He grabbed one and put it into his own mouth.

Sweet joy filled Eren mouth. He smiled as a reflex as he savored every moment.

"It's good. You know, no one ever makes desserts for after dinner. It's a first," Kuklo said with his mouth full.

"Pfft," Eren chuckled after swallowing, with a half eaten cream puff in his hand. "Levi would look at you with disgust for talking like that."

"I know, but I don't care. I gotta do homework, so I'm gonna head down," Kuklo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, byes. See you at dinner," Eren replied as Kuklo went to grab his guitar.

Kuklo walked down the wooden stairs. The brunette went to clean his supplies in the sink. When he was done, Eren heard footsteps on the stairs. Levi appeared from the stairs with his indifferent face. The brunette looked up to the raven haired man. He ignored Eren and walked to his bedroom. He came back out quickly in black and walked to the sink.

"Hello," Eren greeted as Levi washed his hands.

"Hm," Levi acknowledged Eren presence.

"Well… I didn't burn the place down," Eren smirked.

"Brat," the shorter man scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Old man," Eren looked away to avoid the oncoming glare. Sure enough, Levi was glaring at him. "I made cream puffs. Try one."

"Why should I?" Levi replied as he crossed his arms. Eren looked back at the intimidating man.

"Because I made it for you, so will you try one?" Eren puffed his right cheek and furrowed his eyebrows. He grabbed one more ball of cream.

"Did I ask you to?" the raven haired man questioned.

"Well no, but I still made it for you," the brunette was getting frustrated.

"Why should I indulge you?" Levi continued to glare at the brunette. Eren smirked slightly as he thought of something. He softly gripped the cream puff held between his fingers.

"Hey Levi, why are you an asshole?" Eren asked to spite Levi.

"W-"

Eren stuffed the cream puff into Levi's opened mouth. Levi's eyes widen a bit, surprised. He chewed on the cream puff as Eren laughed. Levi glared at him with another of scary.

"Don't worry, I washed my hands before and after I made it. Is it good?" Eren questioned with puppy eyes. Levi swallowed and held the other half to the puff to his mouth.

"Do you need your ego to be stroked?" Levi emotionlessly replied. However, Eren saw the corners of Levi's mouth turned up a bit. The brunette's heartbeat went fast. He was happy to make the grumpy man smile.

"Are you smiling?" Eren grinned as he moved closer to Levi. Levi frowned and walked to the kitchen. Giggly, Eren followed Levi. "You were smiling."

"Stop giggly. Are you a girl?" Levi lashed out after finishing the cream puff.

"Oh, shut up. Do you need help?" Eren stood behind the short man. He felt himself blush, so he was glad that the man was looking away. What the hell, why am I blushing?

"Do you want to help?" Levi replied. Eren was now noticing that the man seemed to answer questions with questions. Eren decided not to push it and just answer.

"Yea, I do," Eren answered. Levi stopped and turned around to face the freshman. The senior stared at the freshman for a moment.

"Fine," Levi replied. "What happened to the scared little shit from last week?"

"I got used to the death glare of yours. Seeing how I'm still alive, I think I developed a resistance to dark element attacks," Eren explained. Levi rolled his eyes.

The brunette's eyes lingered on the shorter man's eyes. He noticed something. Levi furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. The brunette was always going in his own pace.

"What?" Levi asked in irritation.

"W-w-what?" Eren was brought to reality. "Oh um… I thought that your eyes were silver, but they're a shade darker. It's like... a storm getting ready for sunlight since you know… there's a hint of blue in it."

"Are you trying to be creepy?" Levi blatantly asked, however he was amused. "Well your eyes are caribbean green and even then the shade's a little off."

"I am not creepy. And really?" Eren touched the skin next to his left eye. "What's caribbean green? I thought it was turquoise."

"Your lack of knowledge of colors baffles me. Aren't you supposed to be an artist?" Levi scoffed.

"Well at least I'm not an asshole," Eren smirked. Levi rolled his eyes again.

Eren helped Levi make chicken alfredo 30 minutes before 7. The two pots on the stove had a creamy mixture of alfredo sauce, chicken bits, broccoli, and fettuccine. To Eren, finished product smelled freshman smiled at the senior. Levi crossed his arms and gave Eren his signature indifferent look.

"Go tell people downstairs to eat," Levi ordered as he went down the hall. By the time they were done, everyone was back already.

Eren pursed his lips into a frown. Levi got to get the seniors and Armin. Eren got everybody else. He rolled his eyes and followed the order.

Eren walked downstairs. He contemplated the fastest way to do this. He took a step forward with his ankle combat boots. Then he rushed. He went to door to door and at every door he knocked loudly. By the time he was down the hall some people were out.

The people stared at Eren's back that stood still wish annoyed looks. Mikasa and Annie were already walking up the stairs, because Mikasa knew Eren too well. The brunette turned around with a smile. He then started to slowly run down the hall back to the stairs.

"It's time for dinner!" Eren literally shouted as he skipped up the stairs. "Better eat it warm!"

The dorm residents rushed to the stairs. Sasha ran like her life depended on it. Ymir carried Christa to the stairs. That was the thing about Eren's dorm mates. They ate dinner like starving children. Especially Sasha.

Eren ran up the stairs with an army behind him. Armin and Mikasa were already on the couch they sat on the first day. They left the middle spot for Eren. Annie was seated on the chair next to Mikasa. Levi was on the couch with Petra next to him. Hanji and Erwin were in the kitchen scrambling to get food before a tsunami hit them.

Before the brunette could attempt to do the same thing, Levi gestured him over. He had another plate of food in his hand and was offering it for the brunette. Eren gave a sigh with relief and took it from him.

"Thanks," Eren gave a smile and Levi nodded. Eren went to sit between Armin and Mikasa.

Eren gave his greetings and started eating. He watched as the other dorm residents fought for who got food first. Hanji sat down next to Petra and Erwin sat in the other chair.

The seats were first come first serve. Since Armin didn't eat on his bed, he always sat on the couch. He was always there first because the blonde's and brunette's room was closer to the kitchen and common room. Armin would save seats for Mikasa and Eren. Nobody messed with Annie. Levi always sat on the other couch because he would kill someone if he had to eat on the floor. Nobody was brave enough to challenge Levi. The ones who sat with Levi were usually the seniors or Isabel and Farlan. No one else had yet to see what it was like to sit next to Levi.

If Isabel and Farlan didn't sit on the couch with Levi, then Farlan sat on the armrest and Isabel sat on the ground next to Levi. Everyone else either chose to eat on the counters in the kitchen or the floor in the common room. No one ate in their rooms, because dinner was a conversing time. Well… for Levi, he wouldn't want to eat in his clean room. Eren would occasionally go to his room if he was drawing.

Eventually everyone settled in and was eating. Levi had a look of disgust towards the people eating on the ground. And yes, that included Isabel.

"Eren, who did you eat lunch with?" Armin asked Eren with a volume only they could hear.

"I ate with everyone on the other couch," Eren answered. The blonde smiled in approval. The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys," Erwin was the first one to speak to the group (as usual). Everyone looked at him. "There's going to be a party this weekend to celebrate the first week of college."

"Auruo, again?" Levi muttered not with his mouth full.

"Yep," Erwin pointed his fork to Levi. "You should all come. But don't tell anyone, because there will be, al-co-hol. Let's not give us, the nice seniors, trouble."

"OH YEAH! You all should come. Ah! But have a designated driver," Hanji spoke with her mouth full. Eren turned to Armin and the blonde immediately said that he'll drive. Everyone started to talk.

"Wait! Wait! What are we going to do? Are we going to play games or something?" Connie asked.

"Yea, there will be some people you all don't know but we might play some games," Petra informed the group.

"What kind of alcohol?" Sasha beamed.

"More than just beer, deary!" Hanji chimed with a high pitched voice. Levi looked like he was about to kill someone, but he always looked like that.

"Who's Auruo?" Reiner asked.

"Another senior. The party will be at his place," Erwin replied. "We'll tell you guys how to get there."

"Make sure you guys get through the first week of college," Hanji winked at Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Most probably because of the fact that they were across from each other.

They continued to talk about their first day of school and random stuff. Armin was the first to finish his food since he technically had a head start on eating. He got up and washed his plate while some other people grabbed more food. When Armin was done, he put his dishes away in their rightful place. Eren and some others (who weren't eating as much as a titan like they don't have a digestive system) washed their dishes. Armin walked to the fridge, because he also knew Eren too well. Eren would always make dessert if he was in the kitchen and if it wasn't out then it was in the fridge. The blonde opened the fridge.

Armin grabbed two cold cream puffs with Eren and Mikasa behind him. Eren walked up next. He saw that Levi was sitting back down on the couch, so he grabbed two balls of cream too. Kuklo was behind Mikasa because he knew everything already. Eren made his way back to the common place as others started to noticed that there was dessert.

"What! There's dessert!" Sasha exclaimed as she jumped up. She almost made the wooden floor messy.

"Who made it?" Bertolt asked politely. As some people went to the fridge.

"Eren Jaeger," Armin informed them all.

"What?! Eren, you studying to be a bride or something?" Jean joked.

"Shut up! You rude ass horse," Eren retorted as he approach Levi.

"It's good, Eren!" Hanji complimented the brunette as she ate a cream puff.

"Thank you. Hey Levi!" Eren was bending down a bit to level himself with the shorter man. Eren got Levi's attention as well as Petra's.

"Wha-"

Eren shoved another cream puff into Levi's mouth. Levi's eyes formed into a piercing glare. Petra watched in horror.

"You fell for it again!" Eren exclaimed with a smile. Armin and Mikasa watched Eren with a questioning face. Hanji laughed and Erwin chuckled to himself. Everyone else was either doing their own thing or looking on not knowing how to react. Eren went to sit back down.

Levi took half of the cream puff from his lips and chewed on the other half. He swallowed as he kept his eyes on Eren. Everyone was back to their spots and watched the scene unfold.

"Fuckin' shity brat," the raven haired man bellowed.

"Why are you mad? Every one loves sweets. It makes people happy. Even people like you," Eren replied as he started to eat his cream puff.

"Tch," Levi sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. However Eren didn't miss the small smile forming on the grumpy man's lips. Neither did those next to him.

"Big brother!" Isabel said wide eyed.

"Whoa," Farlan coughed.

"Hmm," Petra mumbled as she looked away with a blush.

"Hahaha! Oh my god, when was the last time I saw you smile? Like never!" Hanji screamed.

"I'm impressed, Eren," Erwin smiled as he looked to Eren. Armin immediately turned to face Eren with a blush. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up," Levi snarled and everyone quickly went back to what they were doing.

"But seriously, Eren this is really good. Why are you an art student?" Marco inquired.

"Because I can draw!" Eren crossed his arms as he pouted.

"Can you now?" Annie teasingly asked.

"Yes I can," Eren replied. Levi smirked a bit.

"I believe you," Sharle told Eren. The brunette smiled at her.

The group finished eating and went to their respective rooms after saying good night. In their room, Eren and Armin laid on their beds. Eren was sketching.

Eren was sketching Levi's smile in his human sketchbook. Levi's smile was something that filled Eren's heart. He just couldn't forget the three smiles he saw today. The brunette smiled as he continued to sketch. Making the cream puffs was a good idea.

Thinking of something, Eren stopped his pencil from dancing. He just realized that his human sketchbook was just of Levi. On that sudden realization, he knew that he might need to buy another sketchbook. He only had four.

Eren's thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed his sketchbook. Eren looked at his stolen book and it disappeared to the sky. Or rather… to where Armin was, above him.

"Armin, give me back my sketchbook," Eren said to the bed above him in a threatening voice. However, he only heard the sound of pages flipping. "Armin!"

"Eren Jaeger is in love for the first time," Armin reported as he continued to look through the sketches of Levi. He saw eyes, torsos, backs, hands, faces, and full body pictures. The blonde chuckled to himself.

"I am not!" Eren replied as he got off his bed. He looked up to Armin with a glare.

"Then be a lovely old sport and tell what all these sketches mean," the blonde asked in a british accent that he always used to tease Eren.

"Shut up!" the brunette responded as he tried to reach for his sketchbook. Armin held it away from him and looked at him with eyes filled with disbelief. "Okay... I don't really know. Geez."

"Elaborate, please," the british accent did not leave.

"It's just…" Eren lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's just that… he's an asshole. I know that, but you… I can't deny that he looks like-like a ss… sex god." -Armin coughed into his laugh.- "Shut it… when he smiles… it's just that I feel like I can't breathe. Yet it feels so satisfying to see it. My heart rate just… goes up. He's an ass but… he can be gentle if he wanted to."

"Eren you're in love. You only knew this man but you're already in so deep," Armin was using his regular voice due to the shock he received. Eren was so innocent for a "slutty" guy.

"What about you and Captain America? You were blushing pretty bad," the brunette retorted.

"Okay, point taken," Armin handed back Eren his book. "So are you going to confess?"

"No, you idiot," Eren pouted.

"Geez, you always lose confidence in something serious. Mikasa knows that you're interested. You best to restrain her. Don't give me that look. It should be find. No one else should know since no one else knows that you're gay, as well as me and Mikasa. Calm your ass pussy," Armin assured Eren.

"Armin! Don't say such words. When they come out from your mouth… it's just ugh!" Eren exclaimed.

"Yea, yea. Tell me when you need alone time for your stress. I'll leave you alone until you text," Armin's british accented innuendo made a blush across Eren's face. The brunette glared at the blonde.

"Same goes for you. If you need it, I could draw Captain America for your entertainment," the brunette smirked. The blonde blushed and then smiled.

"Thanks, I'll take you on that offer," Armin replied.

The two laughed as they went to do their own things. Before going to bed the brunette remembered something. Levi could play the guitar. Eren wondered if the raven haired man could sing too.


	3. One Taste and then You're Gone

**Hello~! Um... I'm updating again. I just wanted to say that I'm going to be updating this weekly from now on. Probably every weekend, like I am doing right now (I know it's late, but I did only updated a few days ago, so I am justified). So you guys can check for updates on Saturdays or Sundays. I'm starting school this week so we'll see. On the other hand, you guys should check the song from the last chapter. In this chapter, I talked about OneRepublic. If you only know "Counting Stars" then check out their other songs. I love Stop and Stare from them. That's all, enjoy the party and drinking described here.**

The brunette and his sister and best friend were eating lunch. Actually, they were done with lunch and were drinking beverages while conversing. They were in the cafeteria with Marco and Jean. The trio couldn't look over the weird chemistry going on between the two. In the end, they decided to let the two react to each other and mind their own business.

"What are you wearing to the party?" Mikasa asked Eren.

"Um… I don't know, the usual? It's a home party. It's not like we're going clubbing. Nobody needs to be flashy," the brunette replied.

"True, but people will be there," Armin smirked.

"Why don't you worry about that?" Eren smiled at the blonde.

"What is going on?" the irked girl with the red scarf questioned. The two boys looked at their female friend.

"Nothing," the two answered in unison. They turned to their drinks and sipped.

"Yea, Eren is crushing on a short asshole and Armin is crushing on Captain Eyebrows," Mikasa said nonchalantly as she drank her water. The two boys choked and coughed. They looked at Mikasa with wide eyes.

"Mikasa!" Eren cried.

"Please don't say that outloud," Armin rubbed his chest.

"It's true," Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"How would you know?" Eren pouted and crossed his arms.

"It's obvious," she was blunt.

"Like you and Annie?" Armin questioned.

"Yea," she revealed. Eren uncrossed his arms and stared at Mikasa.

"Wait, already? That was fast. It's only been like almost 2 weeks," Eren exclaimed quietly. The three of them took a moment to drink.

"Well… unlike you two, I room with her. By the way Eren, I don't approve of that hobbit," the girl informed her brother.

"Mikasa… don't call him that. And what did we say about intervening? Do we need a repeat of last year?" Eren retorted as he looked at his phone to check the time.

"That was for playing around. This. This is about relationships," Mikasa emphasized on "this." Eren turned to look at his sister. He exhaled his breath and leaned back on his chair.

"I'll be fine. What about fuckin' Captain America?" The brunette tried to shift the topic. But no. Eren was not a topic shifter.

"Armin's smart, he'll be fine. You though, you're so innocent and naive when it comes to these things," Mikasa explained. Armin silently nodded as he sipped his drink. The brunette leaned forward ready to retaliate.

"You act as if this will be a fuck and run. We're adults. We are fuckin' dorm mates. If we don't want shit to get awkward then we won't do shit. Hell! You act as if something will even start. Who said that I was going to instigate shit?" Eren was frustrated for being the only one treated like a child.

"Yea, but, Eren. If you just happen to get a taste, you might never just sit idly afterwards," Armin put out on the table.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, I have you two who will stop me like you guys are doing right now," Eren rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms once again.

"Don't sass us, Eren. I'm just worried because he doesn't seem very expressive. I don't want you to get hurt because of that. You're so expressive and so I thought that that was what you need," Mikasa elaborated with genuine worry. Eren's face softened.

"Okay, sorry. I'll be fine, Mikasa. Just trust me okay?" Eren offered a smile. He overlapped his hand on Mikasa's. He looked to Armin to smile at him too.

"I can't believe we just argued in public and Jean and Marco didn't look at us once," Armin rolled his eyes. Eren let Mikasa's hand go in favor of his strawberry milk.

"I can, look at that chemical reaction," Eren rolled his eyes. He thought of something and smirked. "Who do you think is bottom?"

They all stared at each other with knowing looks. They looked at two boys then back to each other. With their own smiles, they opened their mouths in unison.

"Jean," the three of them laughed. Jean reacted to his name and looked at the trio.

"What?" the boy with two hair colors asked with a hint of anger. Of course no one would be comfortable with their name being called followed by laughter.

"Nothing," Mikasa answered because they all knew that Jean couldn't argue against her. Jean looked at them with disbelief and went back to conversing with Marco. The three of them began to gossip until they needed to go.

"Freckled Jesus sure knows how to pick them," Eren commented as they left. The trio snickered one last time as they moved to their separate ways.

Eren was in his room, sketching with his black circumaural headphones on. His ear phone parts were designed with wings. He had one white wing on both sides. The brunette bought those headphones years ago, and he took care of them very well.

Mikasa and Armin decided to go to the store, but Eren opted out. His dorm mates were probably out, doing homework, or preparing for the party. The party started at 7pm so the brunette had a lot of time to waste. Eren's eyes stayed fixed onto his lap. His hand danced with its partner, the pencil, upon the paper.

Eren was sketching abstract figures as he was listening to his ipod touch. He just let his mind wonder and move his hand wherever it wanted. A line appeared after line as his lips moved to sing the words of the song that filled his ears. When the brunette drew and sang, his concentration was not one to trifle with. The only way to bring him back to reality is by bitch slapping him across face or if he himself stopped what he was doing. Eren did not like being pimp slapped. He would start a fight with his pimp slapper, regardless who it was. The brunette stopped drawing for a second. He grabbed his eraser and undid what did not pass his approval. He then went back to drawing.

"I feel something so right

By doing the wrong thing

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars"

Eren wasn't a pop music lover. He enjoyed post-grunge or alternative-rock. Only certain song on the radio now and then satisfied him. When "Counting Stars" came out, he loved it. He actually remembered when OneRepublic first came out with "Apologize." He liked their music. When the singer's voice goes high and low, Eren couldn't deny that his heart raced at the sexiness. He loved it, just adored it.

The brunette stopped his hand and placed his pencil down by his side. He looked at his finished product. He wasn't satisfied with it, but abstract drawing weren't his best type of drawing. He stared at the lines that overlapped one another and wondered why did it look so unsatisfying to himself. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He kept sucking his teeth in place of singing to the song he was blasting to his ear. He didn't give a crap if he sounded annoying. He was too focused and nobody could stop him. Well except for himself.

The brunette sighed in frustration. He closed his sketchbook and put his pencil in the ring of the book. He placed his book by his pillow. He picked up his ipod with his left hand and opened up the screen. His lock screen had a picture of a white rose with its petals falling. He put his 4 number password. The screen unlocked to reveal two animated guys kissing. Yes, Eren appreciated yaoi. For one thing, he was gay. Second, he liked to draw. Third, the backgrounds are actually nice. Four, the shit was just good. However, it wasn't like he was on that stuff all the time. He had to save time for drawing and socializing. He only read yaoi when he was bored and nothing to do. He just couldn't deny that he enjoyed reading something about two guys fucking each other. He wasn't into real porn, because that shit was just too real. If Eren saw that shit, he wouldn't be able to draw again, ever. Anyways, that was why the brunette locked his ipod. There was no need to disturb a naive mind. The brunette paused his music and took off his headphones.

Eren stood up and stretched. He felt his back cracked and he sighed with relief. Afterwards, he went to his door. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it. He walked to the left, towards the bathroom. On his way down, he stopped and looked at the last door on the left. The door was always closed and it was the one that Erwin told the residents not to use. Eren wondered why. He thought maybe it was haunted or something like that. The brunette smiled to himself, he wished that was true. He loved horror stuff. After sidetracking himself, he went into the bathroom and did his business.

After washing his hands, the freshman walked out. The smell of coffee wafted the area. It was coming from the kitchen. The brunette made his way to the source of the wonderful scent. What he found though, was a short angry man with a coffee mug held weirdly to his mouth. The brunette saw the way the man's lean fingers held that mug at the rim. The way the man's lips pursed and laid upon the rim. The way the man's muscles flexed behind the black t-shirt as he leaned back against the counter. The way that the brunette felt jealous of the fuckin' counter because it could touch the short man like it was its right.

Levi looked up to see the brunette looking at him with hungry eyes from the beginning of the hall. The boy was just staring at him as usual, and it made the raven haired man rolled his eyes. He put his mug down. He went to grab another coffee mug.

"Want some?" Levi asked as he grabbed the coffee carafe from the coffee maker. The brunette blinked his eyes to the situation at hand. He walked forward to the shorter man.

"Yea, with sugar and cream," Eren answered. Levi looked at Eren with one eyebrow raised as he poured coffee into the mug.

"You're still a baby. Sugar and cream," the senior repeated the words. The brunette looked at the man with an angry pout.

"Well, I'm sorry that not everyone is affiliated with the dark element. Some of us need light," Eren replied with a smile.

"You're still saying shit like that?" Levi asked. He went to the fridge and took out cream. He opened the carton and poured some into Eren's mug. He put the cream back and closed the fridge.

"Yes," the brunette grinned. He watched at the shorter man make him coffee.

"Brat," the older man responded as he put sugar into the mug. He grabbed a spoon and gave the mug to Eren to stir. The brunette held onto the handle and stirred the coffee with the spoon.

"Thank you, old man," Eren gave his gratitude. The older man glared at the freshman.

The two had a moment of silence as they drank their coffee. Eren couldn't stand the silence so he opened his mouth first.

"So, what is your favorite alcoholic drink?" the brunette asked. The raven haired man turned to look at the freshman. He did admired that the boy was trying to start a conversation with a man like himself. Levi wasn't delusional. He knew that he truly was an asshole. That's why he decided to reward the younger man by conversing with him.

"My favorite drink is wine," the older answered. Eren looked at the man with a questioning face. The man never truly answered outright to questions about himself. He was pondering why the man just answered instead of being the usual asshole he was. Levi looked at the boy with an irritated look. "What?"

"Nothing," the brunette answered immediately by reflex. He got used to the sound of the man's irritated "what." He was so used to it that he had a reflex to it. Since the man was answering, Eren wanted to ask something. "So, um, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"What?" Levi gestured the boy to continue.

"So umm… at the bowling center, why did you interfere? I don't like playing the role of the damsel in distress. I could've handle it myself," Eren actually didn't care, but he was curious. He sipped onto his sweetened coffee with anticipation.

"Does it really matter? I just wanted to take a piss in peace. When I walked into the bathroom, I saw you fucking around with a guy. You were trying to leave, but the guy didn't let go of you. I waited because I doubted that you couldn't take care of your own shit. But. You two were taking too long so I intervened so I could quickly take a piss in peace. I'm not sorry if I hurted your pride. You were just taking too fuckin' long," Levi gave his honest answer. Eren bursted out laughing. The shorter man looked at the boy, not expecting this reaction.

"You're so blunt. It's funny," the brunette smiled. "No, you didn't hurt my pride. I was just wondering why. I never got to thank you. So thank you, you made my work easier that night."

"You're fuckin' welcome," Levi replied.

The two continued to drink their coffee as they had small talk. When they were done with their coffees, Armin and Mikasa came to the kitchen with bags. Levi took the mugs to wash and Eren thanked him. The trio greeted each other with smiles. Mikasa put some stuff in the fridge. Armin walked up to Eren. He pulled out a sketchbook and held it to the brunette.

"For you, sir who has almost completed a sketchbook already. You know that, umm, sketchbook for humans," the blonde smiled after teasing in his british accent. Eren frowned and took the sketchbook. Levi looked at them with a, slight, questioning questioning face.

"Thank you, my blonde friend for being so considerate. It's almost time to leave, why don't we go get ready?" Eren smiled as he walked to their room. He saw Levi looking at him so the brunette waved at him. Levi nodded as a reply.

"We'll come down when we're done Mikasa," Armin waved at Mikasa as he walked away. The girl with the red scarf did the same back to the blonde.

"Okay," Mikasa replied.

The blonde followed his brunette friend to their room. The blonde went to his dresser and started to look through his clothes. He shrieked when he felt something smack his bottom. Eren used his new bought sketchbook to punish his blonde friend. Armin turned to look at Eren as he rubbed his bum. The brunette was looking away.

"Eren," Armin said with an exhaled of breath. He was getting ready to punish the child with his teasing. His british accent was on the tip of his tongue.

"What?" Eren turned to look at Armin. He did his puppy eyes. The blonde flinched once and paused for only one second. He knew Eren too well, so he reverted back to what he was.

"Did you just hit my bottom?" Armin asked.

"Maybe," Eren replied.

"Are you… acting like… a child?" Armin smirked. "I thought you weren't a child. Do I have to chide you, sir?"

"Will you stop it?" Eren broke into a smile as he placed his sketchbook on his desk. "You're being way too weird. How long are you going to use that accent on me? We should've never watched Harry Potter."

Armin gasped and shook his head. He turned back to his dresser to examine his clothes.

"I thought you said that it was… sexy. Do you not think so anymore?" Armin questioned. The brunette walked to his dresser as he eyed the blonde.

"Of course I do! Most accents are just hot. However you're ruining it for me!" Eren pouted with a glare.

"Well, you can take your little ass pussy and gtfo if you don't like it,"Armin continued his accent. Eren broke into laughter.

"The fuck! That sounded so weird on a whole new level," the brunette opened his dresser. "You should use that voice for Captain America."

"No way, he'll be listening to my high pitched cries," the blonde laughed a little.

"Oh my god Armin! The image is so vivid to me right now. How dare you," the brunette gasped. "Geez, don't you ever get embarrassed."

"Of course, but I'm talking to you," the blonde went back to his normal voice. "You're my best friend, so everything is okay."

"Aww~ you make my heart skip a beat," Eren teased as he put his hand on his chest even though Armin couldn't see.

"Not as much as a short grumpy man," Armin went back to his accent. Eren threw a shirt at the blonde boy. "Hey, hey, no need to get mad."

"Whatever. What are you going to wear?" Eren questioned as he stood to grab the shirt he threw. He looked over his friend's shoulder.

"Don't know, help me so that I don't look like a whore," the blonde turned his head to look at his friend. Eren rolled his eyes and smiled.

"The you in front of strangers and the you in front of only me or Mikasa is so different," the brunette commented.

"I could say the same to you," Armin replied.

Armin decided to go with a baggy cute look. He wore grey skinny jeans that really hugged his thighs. It proudly showed his round ass. He wore a deep shade of blue hoodie over his white t-shirt. The hoodie was a size bigger than him and almost reached his knees (and covered his ass, so to get to see it, the boys had to warm up the blonde). He wore his lanyard around his neck (it really was only his car keys). He pulled his back into a ponytail with a grey hair tie. The style was letting his short bangs, the bangs that couldn't be tied back, fall messily on his forehead. Lastly, he put on blue converses that matched his hoodie and eyes.

Eren had on white skinny jeans that really showed his rump. A black leather belt stay snugged against the brunette's waist. He wore the same chains on his pants that he wore to bowling. He wore a tan t-shirt outlined his torso and chest nicely. Over that, he dress in an unzipped thin black sweater. He let his hair stay as a messy nest, because both of the boys knew that the unruly hair was sexy like that. Eren wore black military combat shoes that reached halfway up his shin. He left it untied so the top of his boots matched the loose look with his black sweater.

"You look great," Armin stated with a smile.

"As do you," Eren relayed the compliment. "Time to see Mikasa."

The two boys grabbed their phones and checked the time. They stuck their phones into their pockets. Then they looked at each other. Their bodies tensed up as they continued to look at each other. They got their bodies ready to bolt out the room. The silence in the air was deafening. The floor creaked as the shifted their body weight.

"3!" Eren shouted, not that loud, but still shouted.

"2!" Armin yelled back. They smirked at each other, inching closer to the door.

"1~... Go!" the two friends shouted as they bolted towards the door.

Eren got to the door first. His hand grabbed the door knob. However, before he could twist the door knob Armin pushed Eren. Eren collided with the wall and looked at Armin eye wide. Armin smirked as he opened the door as Eren reached his hand out to grabbed that blue hoodie. He grabbed it and Armin looked at the brunette. The blonde shook Eren off and pushed him back to the wall. The brunette's friend ran out the door.

"Armin, you cheater!" Eren exclaimed as he ran out and closed the door. He chased his blonde friend.

"I'm not a cheater. I just use my brain," Armin retorted as he ran down the hall with Eren in tow.

"Whatever," Eren rolled his eyes.

The two ran towards the stairs. The both of them looked to their right when they saw people sitting on the couches. All the seniors were on the couches, so immediately the two turned their faces to the kitchen, the left, in their embarrassment. They covered their red faces. Hanji laughed at the two freshmans. Petra watched with eyes full of surprised and smiled. Levi and Erwin stopped their conversation as they observed the situation in front of them. All of them heard their short playful recriminations earlier, so they could only conclude that they were competing each other.

The two boys couldn't stop now, because they were already halfway to Mikasa's room. Even if they were embarrassed. They reached the stairs and Armin ran down. Eren skipped down the stairs, making him faster than his blonde friend. The brunette reached the bottom first and turned to smirk at Armin.

"You're the cheater!" Armin laughed as Eren ran down the first floor's hall.

"I did not push you," Eren responded with his left pointer finger jerked up.

Armin saw that finger and laughed more. They raced down the hall, not caring if they were loud. It wasn't like it was 1 in the morning, so they were justified. Eren reached Mikasa's door first. Armin was one second late. The two boys looked at each other, short of breath. They're laughter began to fill the hall.

"It's 107 wins, 105 loses and 41 ties now," Eren announced with pride. "Still leading."

"Oh my god," Armin exhaled. "I thought I could win."

"Yea, yea, you cheater," Eren smiled and rolled his eyes.

They knocked on the door. Annie opened the door and let the two inside the room. Mikasa told them to sit on her bed (the lower bunk). They had 5 minutes left or so before everyone started migrating to the parking lot. The two were finishing putting on a light cover of make up. Surprisingly, Annie started a conversation.

"Armin," she called attention to herself. Annie was athletic. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. She always looked bored, only every so often did she show emotions.

"Yea, Annie?" Armin replied.

"You know, I don't drink. I could drive if you want to drink," Annie offered.

"... Wow, you don't drink? It makes me feel bad, being younger and drinking. The three of us have our fair share of stories of our drunk adventures," the blonde boy confessed. The trio nodded in remembrance.

"All three of you aren't as innocent as you all seem," Annie commented.

"Believe me Annie, in every 'believe' there is a 'lie,'" Armin was getting poetic. Where he was quoting from, none of them knew.

"Believe me, I know that. So, are you taking me on my offer?" Annie went back to the original topic.

"Yea, you can drive my car. If you're going to take care of our drunk asses then I will pay for the gas," Armin took his lanyard off and held out for Annie. She took it and kept a questioning look on Armin. She was surprised that the little blonde boy just cussed. "What? If you're going to date Mikasa then we don't have to walk on eggshells around you."

"Okay, whatever you say. You ready, Mikasa?" Annie turned her attention to her girlfriend. Mikasa walked over to Annie and they kissed.

"Yea," Mikasa answered. The two boys groaned.

"Can you not shove it in our faces?" Eren rubbed the back of his neck.

"We're not attached, so watching Mikasa getting there before us is a little…" Armin trailed off. The boys stood up and walked to the two girls.

"Then work your asses," Mikasa retorted as she pinched both their cheeks. They rubbed their cheeks and glared at Mikasa.

"You say that but," the brunette started.

"We don't room with them," Armin ended.

"Our progress is cut by at least half," they said in unison.

"Not my fault," Mikasa told her friends. "Let's go."

The four exited the room. In the hallway people were coming out of their rooms. The stairs creaked, signifying that the seniors were coming downstairs. The dorm residents walked out to the parking lot together. To the eyes of a stranger, they probably looked like a gang dressed relatively nice. Mostly because they didn't talk to each other and just walked. Why they didn't talk, no one knows. It was one of those silent moments that felt awkward to break. However, of course Captain America didn't give a shit and spoke first when they were in the parking lot.

"You all remember how to get there?" Erwin asked the crew. Everyone nodded. Captain America went over it repeatedly throughout the week. Eren thought Armin was going to have an orgasm from being able to hear all the time. "Good, make sure you keep close to me or Levi's car."

Everyone nodded again. Eren looked at Levi's outfit. The man was wearing black jeans (no surprise there since he's been wearing that all the time). A white button down shirt covered his pale skin. The man wore a black autumn jacket over his shirt. He was wearing black combat shoes to finish it off. Eren wondered what he would look like in brighter colors. Probably funny looking, the brunette ended his thoughts with that.

The trio and Annie stuffed themselves into Armin's car. Annie was in the driver seat and Mikasa was in the passenger seat. The two boys sat in the back telling Mikasa to turn on the radio. Again, Eren loved different music than pop, but he still sang to whatever to pass time. In the end, the couple were left to listen to the boys sing.

They arrived at Auruo's house a little after 7. The group walked to the door as Petra texted someone. It was probably Auruo because music could be heard beyond the door. Soon enough, the door opened to reveal a man that truly looked like an old man. He had an undercut, the shaved hair was black and the top part of his hair was tan. He gave Petra a long look and then looked at Erwin.

"What took you guys so long. Everyone else is already here," the man glared at the group. Eren eyed the man curiously. Rude…

"Shut the fuck up and let us in," Levi responded and walked past the man.

"Wait th-" the man bit his tongue and blood started dripping down his chin.

Hanji laughed as well as Sasha and Connie. Eren stared at the man with disgust, not intentionally, but still disgust. The brunette was the first one to follow Levi and he pulled Armin along with him. People started to follow after Eren and Erwin remained behind to talk to Auruo. Eren heard Captain America laughing and then saying that the old should stop attempting to be like Levi.

That was nothing like him. He didn't have the same charisma as Levi. The brunette decided that he didn't like Auruo very much.

Inside, there were many people already there. The occupied the living room, stairs, kitchen, and, possibly soon, bedrooms. They were everywhere. The first thing seen was the stairs leading up the second level. To the right was the dining room and the left was the living room. The table in the dining room had loads of pizza on it. The kitchen was done the small hallway from the dining room. The kitchen was where most of the alcohol were. Some were outside the backyard (where people also occupied) in a cooler of ice. The whole place smelled of alcohol, pizza, and everything illegal.

The lights were all changed for colored light bulbs, so the place was illuminated with red, purple, orange, and green lights. Music was blasting on the stereo. The voice of Katy Perry engulfed the room. Smoke emanated from here and there. The place was like a club, a ghetto one. A homemade club that was on the brink of insanity. Give it a couple of hours and the would be.

"So, we gonna drink?" Eren asked his two or rather three friend.

"And eat. Can't drink with an empty stomach, unless you wanna get smashed fast… again," Armin replied as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Please don't ever repeat that," Mikasa exhaled her breath. Annie didn't respond.

"Haha, that's right," the brunette remembered getting drunk as fuck before the sun even went down at a party when he was in high school. He got drunker and drunker as the night went. He almost participated in an orgy with a few older guys. Luckily, Mikasa wasn't totally impaired and she saved his virgin ass. The brunette got lectured hard the next morning.

The trio drank beer to start off the night. Eating pizza, the two boys and the couple conversed about the first week of classes. The four of them started playing that stupid question game. The one where you ask a question and never repeat a question going around in circle clockwise or counterclockwise. Eren ended up answering the questions. Mikasa took too long to formulate them. It was a weird showdown between Armin and Annie. The girl had her blank face and the boy had his fast thinking skills. The two losers watched with impressed looks. Annie won twice in a row. It was like she would never answer the questions a person gave her anyways and blatantly ignore it.

Eventually the couple went to bond together alone. The two boys, in turn, went to the bathroom line. When they got to the door they went in together, because they saw some fuckin' douches just budge earlier. They locked the door and took turns occupying the toilet. When they were done and clean they looked at each other with smiles. Yeah, they were a tad bit tipsy from the beers they had, but they knew full well on what they were doing.

"You look so cute~!" Eren exclaimed to his friend as he poked his cheek. They faced the mirror to look at themselves.

"You do too!" Armin replied as he did the same thing. "Shit, before we get even more drunk you better remember to tell Mikasa where we are."

"What why?" Eren questioned.

"Because! Do you know how many people are here?" Armin reprimanded. Eren looked at his friend with his furrowed eyebrows. "It's dangerous."

"But don't we have more people to watch us this time?" Eren pondered.

"Probably yes. I mean, come on, Hanji," the blonde pointed out.

"See, exactly my point. Mikasa would beat our asses before anything. She would do it even now on our current level of drunkenness. Just thinking about it hurts. Man~ let get smashed before that, please. Oh my god… let's get something to drink," the brunette said as the two walked out of the bathroom.

The two ignored the weird looks coming their way for going in together. Probably not because they looked gay (which they were), but from the rule that the people didn't fuck around in the bathroom. The place was a sacred room, since that was where people vomited and shit (pun?). The two looked around as they tried to get to the kitchen. Armin bumped into someone.

"Sorry," the blonde quickly apologized.

"No it's okay," the taller man said. He stood with a girl. "By the way, on the chance of meeting you at school… my name is Thomas. This is my girlfriend Mina."

"Oh! I'm Armin and this is my friend Eren," Armin greeted.

The four did some light conversations. They stopped when they heard screams and cheers coming from behind the two boys.

"Freshmen shots!" a guy called.

Thomas and Mina said their goodbyes. The two boys quickly looked at each other and decided that the shouts were dangerous. They didn't know what "freshmen shots" meant and they most likely didn't want to. They turned on their heels, but someone grabbed them by their collars. Reiner held the boys in place. He was a big man compare to the two little friends. He had short blonde has and his muscles were well defined. He maneuvered the two freshmen into the living room. Reiner sat them on the couch between Jean and Connie. The both of them looked scared, like the two friends.

In front of them was the coffee table with four shot glasses. The brunette looked at the group in front of him. The were putting money into a hat, making bets. People who were doing their own things came by and formed a circle. They all looked at the freshmen. Eren still couldn't catch on, but Armin gasped.

"This can't be…" the blonde boy trailed off as his body shaked. Then a man with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail walked up to them.

"Sorry, guys. It's a tradition for freshmen to take shots. My name is Eld. We'll be giving you guys three shots. Each new one will have a higher level of alcohol percentage. Don't worry, you guys won't die. No one has… so far," the tall man named Eld informed us. Illegal every year… and they never get caught?

Now the best friends present had taken shots before. However, the premonition they both felt was horrible. They never had strong shots and what did they mean by "higher level of alcohol percentage?" Out in the corner of their eyes, they saw some seniors they were familiar watching them. It was those looks that told them that they most likely wouldn't die.

"I'm Gunther. The winner will receive some of the bet money. The loser will receive another shot, For the last shot, we'll give you guys a chaser. It's apple juice," Gunther added as he held a bottle of whiskey.

With that, Gunther poured whiskey into all four shot glasses. He put the bottle down and grabbed the vodka. The students counted down from three. The moment they "go" they all grabbed their shots and drank it. They slammed their drinks down and Gunther filled their shots with vodka. Eren felt his throat burn from the liquid. His head was buzzing and he felt like he got punched. All for freshmen gagged and coughed. The brunette was the first to recover. He panted for air as grabbed his shot glass.

Eren downed the vodka and felt a worse sensation. He cussed so much profanity. He didn't know if it was the fact that it was stronger alcohol that got him or that it was vodka right after whiskey. It was probably both. All Eren knew was that world was getting blurry. Gunther filled the brunette's shot glass with tequila. The short blacked haired man also placed a cup of apple juice near the brunette's glass. Eren grabbed his shot glass and he vaguely saw Gunther fill Armin's glass with tequila too. The brunette smiled to himself and braced himself. With his left hand, he drank the tequila. His right hand shot for the cup of apple juice and he drank it. He sighed with relief when he drank that sweet and cold juice. He heard people shout, but the brunette turned to look at his blonde friend.

"108 wins," Eren pointed to himself. Armin laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. They were fuckin' trashed. Too much beer was already in their stomachs and now they had those shots. Their faces were flushed red. They didn't know how they were going to get through the night.

Jean got last place so he took another shot. Marco comforted Jean. Sasha was all over Connie. Eld went over to the brunette and gave him $150. The brunette and the blonde got up to walk away. They needed to find Mikasa. That girl with the red scarf though, could not be found. People handed the two of them beers and they were kind of just forced to drink it. They tried to move their way through the crowd but a familiar screamed made them stop. Hanji grabbed the two of them by the arm and started pulling them to the basement. Eren didn't realize there was one, but apparently a third of the party did.

"You guys have to play spin the bottle with us!" Hanji squealed as she seat Armin down in the circle of people. She made Eren stay on the other side of the circle. In the middle laid an empty beer bottle. Eren looked up to see his lost friend.

"Armin," Eren mumbled in insecurity. He tried to get up but Hanji held him down.

"No, Eren. You guys can't sit together," Hanji told the freshman. Eren was left to pout. "Okay, so everyone in this circle is single so we're not gonna have drama. Here are the rules, one person spins the bottle and the spinner has 5 seconds to hug the one the bottle lands on. If you don't hug within 5 seconds then you have to kiss. If you don't within another 5 seconds then you have to french kiss. Overall, you have to french kiss after 10 seconds and only the spinner can move. Mike over here," -Hanji gestured to Mike, a tall man, holding a stop watch- "will time us. So let's see who goes first!"

Hanji spinned the bottle and everyone watched with anticipation. Except Eren who was silently sipping his beer. He looked at the participants and only now realized that Levi was next to Armin. Then Petra, Auruo, Erwin, some random girl, Gunther, another random girl, and another, Eld, then Eren himself. Hanji sat next to Eren, then Mike, some dude, another girl, and another, and a guy, and then lastly two more girls. Eren eyes widen by the fact that he knew only half of these people. None of them looked as drunk as the two boy freshmen. The brunette continued to drink his beer. He did not want to kiss a girl. As he drank his beer, the brunette that he was becoming more impair but not beyond repairable. The blonde was doing the same in nervousness. The bottle spinning stop on Petra. People made comments and continued to do so throughout the game.

Petra reached over and spinned the bottle before sitting back down. The bottle landed on an unknown girl. Petra immediately stood up laughing and went to hug the girl. Mike judged it almost three seconds. Petra went to sit back down as the anonymous girl leaned forward and did the same as Petra. The bottle landed on Armin who was hugging his knees. The girl passed with a hug. Armin then sluggishly leaned forward and spinned the bottle. It pointed directly at Erwin. Armin cursed his dumb luck, because the last thing he needed to do was give Erwin a drunk kiss. Eren felt the intensity in the air for Armin and drank his beer for the blonde boy. Armin stood up with great effort and walked towards Captain America. When he reached the man, Erwin had his arms opened for a hug but Armin was too slow. The little blonde fell onto the man's lap and leaned in for a peck. Everyone murmured as Armin quickly (well as fast as he could) went back to his seat. Erwin's eyes followed the little kitten discreetly as he leaned forward to spin the bottle. Throughout the game, it was obvious that Levi always attempted to just hug.

Eventually, Eld spinned to Eren. The two were sitting next to each other so Eren turned with open arms to the bigger man. Eld gave Eren a bear hug after seeing Eren huge cute ass caribbean green orbs. The hazy minded brunette pushed the man away, or rather attempted. People laughed at the scene. Once Eren was free he leaned into the circle and spun the bottle. He watched go round and round. It stopped and it pointed to his friend Armin. The two looked at each other and laughed lightly. Eren stood up and almost fell back down. The two friends knew that they were going to end up french kissing. Eren was drinking beer until now, so his head was all hazy. The brunette made his way to the blonde. Eren stumbled forward and fell onto Armin's lap with his legs astrided. His hands were on Armin's shoulders, they couldn't lift their own weight so Armin fell onto his back. Everyone looked on at the erotic position the two boys were in.

The two friends looked at Hanji who stuck out her tongue. That was the sign for french kissing, so the boys looked into each other eyes. They challenged one another in their silence. They opened their mouths and stuck their tongues out into the other's. The closed their lips onto one another. They didn't know how long they were suppose to do this, but they were determined to make the other moan. They rolled their hips together, knowing that this could just past as a drunk story. Discreetly or not, Armin shot his hand into Eren's loose tan shirt and rubbed his nipples. The brunette held back a moan as his hands traveled up to meet the blonde's neck. His hands rubbed the blonde's neck, behind the blonde's ears and then he moved up to lightly tug on the blonde's hair. Eren knew his friend loved that. Armin retaliated by pinching Eren's nipples between his middle fingers and thumbs while rubbing the nubs with his pointer fingers. Eren couldn't hold back his moan and broke the kiss. It wasn't a loud moan, but Levi, who sat right next to Armin, heard it. The raven haired man couldn't deny the boner that was developing in his pants. Everyone in the circle watched as the two freshmen got hot and heavy. They were enjoying the show as they talked among themselves. No one could hear Erwin's exhaled breath. The two boys were panting as Armin wore a smirk.

"106 wins, bitch," Armin whispered. Eren sighed as pulled back, still on top of Armin. He turned around and pouted.

"Caaaan someone bring me back to my spot?" Eren slurred. Eld stood up and picked up Eren. The brunette was back to his seat and the game continued.

Soon again, like way too soon, it was Eren's turn again. The brunette sighed and leaned forward. He spun the bottle again and everyone watched it with hardcore attention. Who was the brunette going to french kiss next? The bottle stopped in almost the same direction as last time. Only this time, it was directed towards Levi. Everyone made a noise. The clean freak was going to tongue the cute little drunk. Petra was the only one who didn't utter a single word. Usually by this time Levi would back out, but he sat there. She looked at the situation with a morbid face.

Eren felt himself get lost in those stormy eyes. He stood up with all the strength he could muster. He walked his way to the shorter man. The circle of people looked on with anticipation. The brunette tripped on somebody's foot and so he was falling. Levi caught the younger man and settle him on his lap. Said younger man looked to his blonde friend, who feigned an apology. Eren rolled his eyes and then faced Hanji who stuck her tongue out. The brunette gulped and turned to face his crush with his blushing face. Levi stared at those beautiful caribbean green orbs that perfected the freshman's face. Levi stared at the chocolate unruly hair of the freshman look like he just had hot sex. Levi stared at the harden nipples that decorated the tan skin revealed by the opening of the loose tan shirt offered. Levi felt himself gulp in anticipation. He wanted to actually kiss the annoying freshman that always checked him out at any given chance.

They leaned into a closed kiss, forgetting that they were in public. Levi bit onto the brunette's lower lip, ordering for it to open for his tongue. Eren parted his lips only to be assaulted by Levi's pierced tongue. Eren softly moaned into Levi's mouth as the latter roamed Eren's insides. The brunette felt pain and pleasure from that pierced tongue. He loved it. One of Levi's hands gripped Eren's hair and made sure the brunette wouldn't run from him. Oh, but little did he know that the younger boy wanted more. Eren's head was beyond hazy now. The brunette wrapped his arms around the raven haired man's neck and pulled their bodies closer. They sucked on each other's tongue until Levi knew that Eren couldn't go on. The freshman pulled back and looked into those orbs of storm that stared right back at him.

"L-Levi," he whispered in a hushed voice.

"Hm?" Levi asked.

Eren needed more. After that one kiss, he knew that he could no resist the older man. He couldn't go back anymore. This was a this. It couldn't end as just a crush. Fuck, it wasn't even a crush anymore. He needed everything, every single thing, this man could offer.

Eren pursed his lips. He looked at Levi with worried eyes. Then his grip on Levi's shoulders loosened and everything spun into nothing. Black.

**If you see grammar mistakes then plz inform me. Thanks for reading! :) wuv ya!**


	4. Sometimes Dark Attacks are Irresistible

**Hello~! As promised, a chapter this weekend. Well... I could had done it earlier but I got distracted with Youtube. My sleeping schedule was also messed up. I came home from school on Friday and knocked out. This week, my sleeping schedule should be good, so yea. I'm going to say that every weekend I'll post up a chapter kind of between 9pm central on Saturdays and 12pm central on Sundays.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say that I adore Disney movies, but what is briefly told here is true. The way Petra is portrayed here is because I realized in most fanfics there is no interaction between the two. Just in case you guys didn't know, the ****_italics_**** are meant to be the thoughts of Eren. Though sometimes, I do mess up and bring the narration into first person. Also... WARNING: attempted rape (sorry)**

The door to the two friends' room slammed opened, causing the two said friends to wake up with a weak shriek. It was the morning (more like, almost noon) after the lovely drinking night. The brunette's head was pounding as he opened his eyes. He realized that he was in his room, on his bed and laying next to his blonde friend who was a mess. Armin opened his blue eyes and looked at Eren. The both of them stared at each other for a while, trying to deny the existence boring a hole into their bodies. However, no one had the ability to stop time, so the both of them turned their heads to face Mikasa who held two mugs.

She was in her red scarf and pajama clothings. Which was a grey tank top and pajama shorts. Her muscles stiffened as she stared at the boys with a hard stare. The girl with the red scarf shoved the teacups to them. The two hangovered friends sat up with their heads banging. They dubiously reached for the cups, accepting their fates.

The cups were filled to the brim with peppermint tea. The two friends sniffed the aroma and sighed with satisfaction. They drank the tea and immediately felt relaxed. They smiled droopily until Mikasa took a step forward to them. The two boys cringed, knowing that they were going to get another beating to put in their memory. The put their mugs aside and stood up.

"Do you two know what happened last night?" Mikasa asked menacingly.

"No, please enlighten us," Eren replied.

"Umm… You, _you _knocked out on your crush. And you, Armin, tried to bring him to the car to rest, but puked on the way. Somebody told me and Annie that you two were trashed. We came and got you guys and put you two in your car. Eren woke up and puked." -Armin's face was filled with horror.- "Out the window. I'm surprise a policeman didn't catch us. You better hope that they can't identify individuals by their vomit, Eren. You two then stayed knocked out until we got back. You guys woke up and cried about your crushes. As I heard from you two, you guys played spin the bottle and kissed your crushes. Kept going on and on about shit nobody cares about. I'll have you know, I could tell everything to your crushes," Mikasa threatened. "What did we promise about alcohol?"

"Drink until you feel all buzzy fuzzy?" Armin answered with a question.

"And what did you guys do?" Mikasa inquired as she crossed her arms.

"Repeated what happened 2 years ago," Armin hesitantly said.

"Yes, and what are your excuses now?" The girl with the red scarf stepped closer to the boys.

"Oh come o-!" Eren hurt himself by raising his voice. He paused, holding his in front of him to still himself, and exhaled to calm down. "They forced us to take shots. Pretty strong ones too. And I got money."

"Like that's an excuse," Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Turn around."

"You're literally going to kick our butts?" Armin cringed. Mikasa only nodded.

"Mikasa, these bottoms are a gay man's treasure," Eren rubbed his rump to emphasize it. Armin mutter to himself, calling Eren a stupid mother fuckin' ass pussy.

Impatient, Mikasa grabbed their heads and smacked them together. The two boys exclaimed pain as they cradled their heads. Mikasa turned Eren around and repeatedly kicked his butt. Eren cried as he held onto Armin's bed. The brunette collapsed on his bed, and the girls with the red scarf turned to the blonde. Armin squeaked a little while visioning his close future. Mikasa did the same to the small blonde. She made sure to make it hurt. In fact, it probably hurt more than being penetrated in the butt, but Eren wouldn't know. When she was done, the boys were were crying with red faces.

"Go and drink water, now," Mikasa ordered as she left.

The two boys wiped their tears away. The two friends with bruised butts and intensified headaches went to the kitchen. As they walked down the hallway, they realized that they were still wearing their clothes from the party. They were dirty and tired. They decided to take a shower together soon.

In the kitchen, the two went to the snack cupboard. They took out a jar of salted peanuts and grabbed water for themselves. They opened the jar and shook some peanuts out onto their hands. Eren, being impaired, was going too fast and dropped a good handful of peanuts on the floor. The peanuts rolled and escaped each other on the wooden floor. Armin looked at Eren with a "what the fuck" look. The brunette put the peanut jar down and placed his peanuts on the counter. He laughed nervously as his best friend did the same thing. There wasn't a broom (surprisingly), so they got onto the floor to pick up the dropped peanuts.

While they were busy, Levi and Erwin walked in their pajama shorts. They were in the kitchen to get some coffee. They paused at the end of the hall when they saw the two boys on the floor. Levi stared at Eren's bottom which was tightly pressed against his pants. Erwin was staring at Armin's revealed bottom with the blue sweater that was lifted slightly like a skirt. As the boys were finishing on gathering the lost peanuts, the two men went back to what they were doing when the boys stood up.

When the boys saw their senior crushes they flinched slightly in shock. They threw away the dirty peanuts. Erwin turned to the boys, casually. Way too casual for people who kissed each other the night before.

"Hello… may I ask why both your faces are red?" Captain smoothly asked. The two boys brought their hands to their faces and felt their hot skin. They were still hot from the tears of pain. Levi turned around, amused. The boys felt their faces grow hotter.

"It's… uh… nothing serious. Don't mind it. Please," Armin added. _Yeah, like getting beat up by Mikasa was never serious. _The brunette thought to himself as he shifted his body, feeling slightly uncomfortable-who was he trying to kid? he was really uncomfortable-.

"Okay," Erwin replied. He and Levi went back to making their coffees. The two boys nodded and went to their peanuts and water. Eren wondered why Levi didn't say anything. He was pretty disappointed to not be able to hear Levi's voice.

They quickly ate their peanuts to strengthen their thirst. They then drank their water to clean the alcohol in their bodies (when they urinated). The two boys looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They didn't know how to converse with people they kissed. The alcohol they had encouraging them last night was fading. The brunette was the one who spoke.

"Um, we're going to take a shower. So yea," Eren said as the two men turn to look at him. Levi raised his eyebrow.

"Together?" the shorter man questioned.

"Is that a problem?' Armin dubiously asked back.

"No, not at all," Erwin answered. The boys nodded once again and quietly made their way to their bedroom.

They grabbed their morning routine necessities. They quickly made their way to the bathroom. They urinated and washed their hands. Brushing their teeth, they turned on a shower head. They gargle water at the sink and spit it out. They jumped into a cold shower.

"This shit is always cold," Eren shivered as he rubbed his hands between his sides and arms.

"It helps with our blood circulation," Armin reminded Eren. "Deal with it."

"Okay, it's been a while now. Make it hotter!" Eren screamed with a high pitched voice.

"God, that sounded so wrong," Armin replied as he turned the water hotter. Eren smacked his friend on the shoulder.

"Shut it, you kn-that feels good," Eren sighed with relief as he felt warm water come down his back.

"Yea, I'm happy to meet your expectations," Armin said in his british voice.

"Please shut up," the brunette puffed his right cheek in irritation. Armin laughed.

The two boys cleaned quickly themselves. After doing their putting on clothes, they went back to their bedroom. The brunette's hangover was practically over. The blonde's head was still banging against his skull.

The brunette told his friend to sleep on his bed. Eren didn't want his friend to climb up on the bed only to fall. Armin climbed into Eren's bed and laid down. The blue blanket covered the blonde up to his neck. He quickly fell back to sleep. Eren went to grab his sketchbook when a knock on the door. The brunette put his sketchbook down. He opened the door slowly and it revealed Captain America dressed to go out.

"Yes?" Eren asked with a polite smile.

"Oh… um I was just wondering how you two were doing with your hangovers," Erwin made a gesture to ask if he could go in the room. Eren let the man in.

"I'm over it. Armin's having it _harder_, as usual," Eren sort of emphasized the "harder" since he felt confident (because Erwin wasn't facing him). "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Nah, I was just worried," Erwin replied as he looked at the sleeping Armin.

_Right… Does Captain America think he's being discreet? For me to say that… that's something._ Eren shifted his body and coughed, making his existence known. Erwin slightly flinched and turned to Eren.

"Well… my friend seems to be sleeping. If you would like to talk to him then please come at a later time. He would have fun talking to you. You both seem like the intellectual dorky blondes," Eren told the senior. _And you probably have a second personality too._

"I'm hurt," Erwin used his puppy eyes at the brunette. Eren immediately frowned. They were not close and the man was over six feet. He had evident muscles. He could never in his life pass that look.

"We are not like that," the brunette bluntly stated. "No. I don't care if you're older than me. Just no. That's just disgusting."

"Whoa, now that really hurts. But you do those eyes all the time," Erwin commented.

"Well… I'm cute as well as Armin. Do you not agree?" Eren shrugged his shoulders. Captain America devilishly smirked as he walked to Eren.

"Yea, you're both extremely cute," Erwin whispered to Eren with his eyebrows positioned suggestively.

"Thank you Captain Eyebrows," the brunette responded. The tall blonde immediately laughed. Eren looked at the man as if he was crazy.

"Levi calls me that all the time," Captain Eyebrows accepted his name. Eren blushed at the mention of Levi. Erwin raised an eyebrow, amused. "Well aren't you cute."

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" the brunette questioned.

"Yes, I do. I gotta go to work. Have fun. Bye," Erwin smiled and left the room.

Eren sighed and went back to his sketchbook. His new sketchbook was for human drawing. For real this time around. The brunette sat down at his desk and started to draw his sleeping blonde friend. He drew the body structure first. A line here and a line there. As he started finalizing the body he stopped. He started to think randomly. Well… not entirely. Whenever his thoughts are free to roam, he only thinks of one thing. To be specific, one person. A short man. Though Eren calls him a short man… he is technically only 4 inches taller than him. Overall, he was thinking about Levi.

He should had apologize to the man for kissing him. That part of his memory was pretty hazy so he wasn't sure if Levi enjoyed it. He also should had apologize for fainted on the man. Holy crap, was that the shorter man didn't speak to him in the morning? The only word he said was "together" with a question mark. Eren started to panic. He didn't know if what happened the night before bothered the raven haired man. He needed to apologize to said man at the moment. Eren put his sketchbook down and got up. He went to look for Levi.

The brunette looked high and low for the man but he couldn't find him. He even went into the man's room, uninvited. He checked downstairs, the bathrooms (yes, the ladies' room too), and outside. Levi's car was there in the parking lot, but not physically there himself. The boy knew that he wouldn't be in anybody else's room, because… come on. The man was socially awkward and an asshole. However, it was really weird. The brunette didn't see a single person. Erwin went to work… Maybe Levi worked with him. Everyone else though, they either had hangovers or being anti social or out.

When the brunette went back upstairs, he saw someone with strawberry blonde hair moving. Petra was about to take some ibuprofen. Eren spoke up.

"Is that for you're hangover?" he asked. The girl was startled, but after catching her breath she turn to look at Eren. She gave out a slight hostile aura. Just slightly.

"Yes, is there a problem," Petra smiled her angelic smile. Eren walked up to her, not giving a crap about her weird attitude.

"Yes actually. Don't you know that ibuprofen with alcohol can cause liver problems and stomach bleeding?" Eren smiled with all the sass he had.

"No, but thank you. How do you know that?" the girl questioned as she put the over the counter medicine away.

"My father was a doctor," the brunette replied monotonically.

"That's pretty cool," Petra commented. Eren only nodded. Petra's attitude changed to a slightly darker one as she drank some water. "Can I ask you a question?"

"... Sure," Eren kind of wanted to refuse, but Petra was nice. It wasn't like she was going to bitch about something.

"Are you gay?" Petra smiled with no hesitation at all. Eren, though, could feel that malice coming out of her. _Hell to the fuckin' no. This bitch was no angel. She was the real deal. The bitch that made everyone like her for her angel personality and then attacked the one person she hated. Just like the movies. Well, bitch picked the wrong enemy._ He decided to fight back. He stood up straight and looked at the girl in the eyes.

"How is that any of your business? Can I say something? Know what? I don't need your permission after that question. We do not know each other that well. I may be younger but I don't care. I am going to say this. That question of yours was insensitive. It's like on the level of me asking 'Are you fucking PMSing?' No wait, it's even worse. Do you think that just because you have an angelic smile you can be an insensitive bitch? I know that you didn't ask out of curiosity. I can literally fucking feel the hate from you. That was a fucking attack at me. Do you have a problem?" Eren asked mimicking Petra's voice and smile at the last question. Petra's facade almost drop, but she changed her face to a look of hurt. The brunette was surprised that she could pull that look off.

"Why are you being so offended?" Petra gasped. Eren gave her a "what the fuck" look.

"I don't remember. Did you say that you major in acting?" the brunette inquired like he gave a fuck.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. Let's put this conversation behind us. I don't want it to ruin what we already have," the strawberry blonde girl offered.

"Right… whatever you say," Eren replied to the girl and walked away.

The brunette forgot why he even went out of his room. He was seething with anger. He didn't want people to know that he was gay. It was true that he was playful, but it wasn't like he fucked around with anyone he knew already. Yes, he kissed Levi, but he was drunk and they were playing spin the fuckin' bottle. People would have no reason to question his sexuality. There was no way would his fashion sense give him away. There were plenty of straight flamboyant guys who wore skinny jeans. Yes, he gossiped and all that shit, but that was behind closed doors. People had no hint. Well… except for Levi and Erwin (signals were coming and going).

The brunette now knew for sure that Petra was definitely in love with Levi. The girl just verbally attacked him, trying to tell him to back the fuck off with a smile. She also played it off as curiosity. That question was insensitive for people who knew each other for barely two weeks. They didn't even interact with each other. Yes, he fell in love with Levi in that short ass time span, but people talk about love at first sight. Fuckin' Disney movies are loved even though some of the romances weren't developed well (seriously Ariel? And where the fuck did the prince come from in Snow White?). Eren could not believe the shit he just went through.

Armin started to stir awake. Eren was sitting down on his chair staring at him. He needed to talk to his best friend. He needed to let it all out. The blonde sat up and saw Eren's frustrated face. He sighed and got ready for story time. Eren relayed the whole interaction with his "rival." Armin gave a look of disbelief.

"Wow, what a bitch. You don't ask _the_ question like that. That's like forcing someone, you don't have any relation to, out the closet. Bitch move there. Could even be passed off as bullying. Glad you told her off," Armin shook his head, still trying to comprehend what just happened to his friend.

"Right! I swear, I thought that she was just going to ask something unimportant. It's not like she said 'can I ask you a _personal_ question?' Nor did she even apologize before she asked the question. How can someone look so nice and sweet, but be a insensitive? I can't let that go. When she apologized after I lashed out on her, it was so insincere. How do people not see that?" the brunette exclaimed.

"Okay, listen to me. I understand your frustration, I really do. But I don't think you should do anything for now. It's not like she's going to do anything. She's also not in a position to involve others. You should wait until she attacks again," Armin reasoned with his best friends. Eren exhaled his breath and went to sit next to his friend.

"Okay, I'll trust you. You're always right," Eren told Armin.

"Of course I am," Armin replied with his british accent. Eren sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. He tried to think of a way to embarrass his friend. After a moment, he smiled.

"Anyways, did you know that Erwin came in earlier?" -Armin shook his head.- "Well anyways, he called you 'cute,'" Eren wiggled his eyebrows.

"Really?" Armin blushed.

"Well technically, he called me cute too, but never the less he called you cute. And he was fuckin' staring at you. He literally came inside the room to stare at you," Eren explained to his blonde friend that was shaking from excitement. "Still need me to draw those pictures?"

"Omg, I want them regardless what happens," Armin bumped Eren on the shoulder.

"Okay, later I'll ask him to pose. Lol, I probably don't need him to pose. I can probably draw his face from memory," the brunette revealed.

"Then get drawing, boy," the blonde responded.

"Alright, I will."

Eren got up and went to his sketchbook. He started sketching Captain Eyebrows. The boy totally forgot that he was looking for Levi earlier. However time passed by him without him remembering.

x - x - x

Monday came rolling around and classes were in session. Eren and Isabel stayed together for the day. Art class already introduced its final project. It was creating and selecting the best piece of art for the art gallery. Eren didn't know what to do, but he had time. At lunch, Eren pretended that everything was alright between him and Petra and interacted with everyone. Even though he saw Levi's face, he still couldn't remember what he was suppose to do. English class was a pain to Eren's butt. Well… it wasn't like he got penetrated, but it still hurt.

After English, Isabel and Eren walked out together, ready to head back to the dorms. Outside in the cold, Isabel kept talking and Eren nodded. He thought as he stared at Isabel. He would have to get art supplies for his final art project. He only had his sketchbook and pencils. needed color pencils, possibly paint and brunette stopped mid sidewalk and the redhead turned to look at him.

"What's up?" Isabel questioned.

"I need some art supplies. I gotta run to the store. Do you need anything?" Eren asked the pigtailed girl.

"I don't. I need to get back do some stuff. I gotta go somewhere when Farlan comes back," Isabel replied. "Can you go by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," the brunette told his friend.

"Okay, be safe," the redhead waved and walked away.

Eren made his way to the store. He passed the streets and groups of people. It was a monday, but there were quite a lot of people. The streets had walls of cement to separate houses from the roads. It would give privacy to the people on the road (though it was actually meant for the people with the houses).

The brunette found the store. He truded his way inside, a bit lonely. The store was pretty busy. There were sections in the store since it was a supermarket. In the art section, the brunette grabbed multiple paint colors and put it in his basket. His hand reached and grasped some charcoal. The brunette grabbed a big sketchbook and a paintbook. Walking closer to the kid art zone, he placed a box of color pencils in his basket. He was the only one in the art section, so he looked at the other products. Just lingering around since the boy had nothing to do.

He looked at the stickers on sale. Most of them were of One Direction or some other singers. There was one of Hello Kitty, but Eren did not dig that. There was one pack of stickers that made Eren stop what he was doing (which was nothing). All the stickers said something pretty rude and sassy like "excuse you?" Or something like "please stop, you make me want to stab myself." Eren loved it and it reminded him of Levi. He put the stickers in his basket.

The brunette went up to the cashier and greeted him. He gave his things to the cashier. The woman scanned the items and told him the price as she bagged the items. Eren paid the woman and waited for his receipt. When he got it, he put it in one of his bags. Eren grabbed the bags and walk out the store. The brunette was feeling happy. Outside the store, he noticed that the number of people have decreased drastically. It was probably because it was almost sundown and people needed to be back home.

As the boy walked back to the his dorm, he felt this odd feeling of being stalked. Eren stopped for a moment and pretended to check his phone. The footsteps behind him stopped, but that didn't prove anything. With his phone, the brunette looked behind him and saw a hooded figure. Eren put his phone away and resumed walking. He didn't know what to do. Since they were just on the street with no one around, the hooded person could have a weapon. Eren thought, maybe if he just continued to walk then the figure would leave him alone. But no, everything always had to go against his wishes.

"Hey," the hooded man called out to Eren. The brunette sighed and turned around with a cringe.

"Yes?" he replied.

The hooded man dashed towards Eren with a hunting knife pulled out. _Oh, you gotta be fuckin' kidding me._ The brunette grimaced as he envisioned where that knife would be penetrating him. Hopefully nowhere. Eren dropped his bags and evaded the attack. The hooded man stumbled as he stopped himself from his own dash. He turned around and faced Eren again. He lunged forward as he attacked the brunette recklessly. It was a swing here and a swing there. Followed by a step back and a jump left. When the hooded man charged at him again, Eren spun and knocked the hood off with his hand.

The fallen hood revealed the same scarred man from the first day of college. His pupils were blown wide and he looked a little bit dopey. The man with the scar was high on some kind of drug. Eren stepped back a bit, contemplating on what he was going to do. He watched as the man licked his own lips and smirked. Eren was completely freaked out because he was thinking that he might be penetrated with something different if he lost this fight. The brunette took a fighting stance.

_Was he actually after me from the beginning? I don't think he even said anything really on the day his group attacked us. And… how the hell did we end up in the alley? I'm in danger._

The man charged at Eren. The brunette grabbed the arm holding the knife and pushed the man to the ground, hard. The scarred man grunted in pain. He rolled over and Eren kicked him again. There wasn't a sound and the brunette wondered what was wrong. Eren wasn't sure if drugged people got knocked out faster than usual, so the brunette got off of him. He leaned his face down scrutinized the scarred man's face. Eyes looked straight back at him, and Eren took a step back. However, he was a second late, because he felt a sharp pain his left leg. He got slashed by the scarred man's knife and it was burning.

The brunette fell down because his left leg couldn't support him without being irritated. The wound was pretty deep. He let out weird high pitched noises that signified that he was definitely feeling the pain. Blood trickled down from his leg to the ground. He was telling himself that he was stupid for not taking the knife away first. He backed up to the wall as the scarred man stood up. The man advanced to Eren. He grabbed both Eren's wrists with one hand. His gripped tighten to the brink of breaking Eren's wrists. _Oh hell no, those are an artist's treasure._

Eren raised his right leg and kicked the man in the gut. In return, the man lightly slashed Eren's left cheek. The man didn't want to scar his pretty face, but if he had to he would. The man used a death grip on Eren's wrists. Eren's cried of pain made the man smirked. He couldn't wait to see the sun kissed skin brunette writhed under him.

The brunette didn't know what to do. Whenever he was confronted, he had either Mikasa or Armin to help him. The same went for them. The brunette also never did anything to offend a person into another encounter. If he did, he made sure that the other party had no way of contacting him. He also never got attacked with a weapon. That was probably because he was still in highschool. Never the less, the scarred man had to be obsessed with Eren to attack him after a week.

The scarred man, let go of Eren's wrists. The brunette tried to push the man away, but the body weight of the man was too heavy for him. The man let his free hand fall to the bottom of Eren's shirt. His hand then traveled up to Eren's chest under the shirt. The freshman's body stiffen from the touch. Eren's face flushed red as he started to cry. The scarred man smiled as he looked at the tears that fell from those beautiful orbs. He placed the hand holding the knife to Eren's mouth.

"Shh… It's okay. I'll be gentle," the scarred man cooed softly as if he was talking to child.

The brunette cried as he repeatedly said "no." The scarred man ignored him and pinched the brunette's right nipple. He watched as Eren's expressions changed from being scared to pleasure to back to being scared.

"You like that?" the scarred man asked the brunette.

"Stop it," the brunette cried behind the knife handle.

The brunette gave up hope on escaping the situation when the man started to tug on his pants. He sat between a wall and a bigger man. His leg was injured. He didn't have the strength to push the man. He was also technically gagged. His tears ran down his face nonstop. He was scared and it definitely showed on his face.

Eren closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen to him. However, heard a loud grunt. He then felt the weight above him disappear. The hands stopped touching him. The knife dropped to his lap. Hesitantly, Eren opened his eyes. He no longer saw the man with the scar. He saw stormy eyes looking at him.

"Eren?" Levi hesitantly called out the brunette.

Eren looked around himself and saw the man passed out on the ground to his right. The brunette looked back at Levi and cried more. Levi leaned down and pulled the knife away. He then awkwardly hugged the crying boy. The senior was out to buy some cleaning supplies. As he was walking back to the dorm, he saw bags of art supplies dropped near the alley. He was suspicious and decided to investigate a bit. He walked into the alley and saw a figure hovering another figure. It sounded like the person on the bottom was crying, so he interfered. He didn't think he would find Eren there.

"It's okay," Levi told him as he rubbed his back. Eren nodded into Levi's shoulder. The shorter man lifted Eren's head. "Can you stand?"

"Um… not really," the brunette smiled a little. It was then when Levi noticed the blood slowly oozing out of Eren's left leg.

"Don't smile, idiot," Levi told the younger man as he lifted him bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Eren questioned.

"I'm obviously carrying you. You have to carry my stuff and your stuff on your lap," the older man informed the brunette. He carried the boy out back to the street. He grabbed the bags of items and placed them on Eren's lap. It was already night, so people weren't around. "Make sure you don't move around too much."

"Okay," Eren replied.

They stayed in silence as the shorter man carried the taller boy to the dorm. It was a short trip, so they didn't need to call anyone. When they reached the dorms, dinner time was practically over. Some people were back in their rooms and some lingered in the common room. The people outside their room were Jean, Marco, Erwin, and Reiner. When Levi walked in the common room with Eren in his arms, everyone looked at the brunette with worried eyes. Even Jean.

"Who the fuck did this to you?" the horse asked.

"It's fine," Eren replied, a bit shocked by his reaction.

"It's not fine. People like that don't deserve to roam around free after fucking with the law," Jean stated. "You have every right to bring the mother fucker to court."

"Haha, maybe next time," the brunette replied. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Marco questioned.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Eren told Freckled Jesus.

"Next time something like this happens like this, make sure to call me or anyone else," Reiner ordered and Eren nodded in response. _Technically, I could had done that before the man called me out. Oh god, why am I so stupid._

"How did you find him Levi?" Captain America inquired the short man.

"I passed by on my trip to the store. Now can I bring this brat to his room? He is sort of heavy," Levi replied with frustration.

Everyone nodded and Levi ventured to Eren's room. As they walked in, Armin looked at them with worry from his desk. Levi's and Eren's bags fell to the floor. Levi set the boy down and closed the door as the blonde scrambled for the first aid. The blonde gave the first aid kit to the shorter man who was sitting closer to Eren's pillow.

"What the fuck happened?" the blonde questioned his best friend. Levi raised an eyebrow, not used to Armin swearing, as he cleaned Eren's leg.

"Uh… can we not talk about it, right now?" the brunette answered his friend with a plead. Armin looked at Eren's eyes and saw the lingering fear. His face was also still red from tears.  
"I'm going to get the other kit. When I come back, we are going to fuckin' talk about this, okay?" Armin got up and grabbed his car keys.

"Okay. Can you bring Mikasa? I do not need to deal with her right now," Eren told his best friend.

"I will. Please take care of Eren," Armin said the second question to Levi. The older man nodded and the blonde left the room.

Eren and Levi went back to their silence. After Levi dressed Eren's wounds, he lingered. He wasn't sure if he should leave the boy alone. It took awhile before the shorter man decided to make conversation. He raised his hand and ruffled Eren's hair.

"You got some good friends," Levi started. Eren smiled, he was happy that Levi decided not to talk about what happened earlier.

"Yea, Armin isn't someone you want to piss off," Eren turned to face Levi.

"I can tell by the way he swears," Levi replied.

"Yea. Later he's going to regret swearing in front of you," the brunette told the older man.

"Why is that?" the raven haired man asked.

"Because, the three of us prefered to be known by the outer shell of our personalities. There's just less things to deal with when we do that," Eren revealed.

"Want me to guess your personality?" Levi randomly inquired to keep the conversation moving.

"Sure," Eren leaned against the wall. Levi did the same thing.

"You're outgoing and a 'my pace' kind of guy. You say and do what you want. However, in reality, you're insecure. You act the way you do, because you are naive and don't know how else to react to certain situations. You're also shy and easily manipulated. But you know how to manipulate others too," Levi relayed his thoughts about the brunette to the brunette. Eren smiled, and consciously rubbed his cheek with a finger.

"You're totally right. Wow, why are you majoring in math? You should be some kind of therapist," Eren mindlessly messed with his blanket.

"Well, why are you majoring in art?" Levi asked the boy.

"Because it relaxes me," Eren told the man.

"And that's a good enough reason," Levi told the brunette with a small smile. Eren looked away a bit to hide his blush. Levi looked to his right and saw something under Eren's pillow. He pulled it out and it was a sketchbook. It looked well used. He turned to face the brunette who was still looking away. "Can I look in here?"

"What?" Eren turned around and saw the sketchbook in Levi's hand. He flushed immediately and tried to reach for it. It was the sketchbook of Levi. "No, you can't."

"Why?" the shorter man asked as he hid it closer to his side.

"Just because!" Eren puffed his cheeks and grabbed the sketchbook. In the process, he was now laying on top of the older man. Eren got up and held the sketchbook to his chest. "You just can't."

"Now, I'm really curious," the older man replied playfully.

"No way," Eren replied as he leaned back. He remembered that he was suppose to thank the man. It was then that he also remember that he was suppose to apologize to him too. "Thank you for helping me. Also, I wanted to apologize for what happened on Friday night. Sorry, my memory is kind of hazy so I don't remember any important details."

"It's fine," Levi reassured the brunette as a knock came on the door.

The two looked at the door. Mikasa came in with a bag of double stuffed oreos, donuts and strawberry milk. Armin came in with three cups and a plate of food. They looked at Eren and Levi with questioning faces. Eren's face was redder than before and Levi looked like he didn't give a crap (like he usually looked like). Levi stood up and turned to Eren.

"Well, I'll look for it later," the raven haired man gesture to the sketchbook.

"No you won't," Eren retorted.

"Levi, there is some food that I heated up in the kitchen. You should eat something," Armin told Levi. The shorted man nodded and grabbed his stuff before leaving the room.

Mikasa and Armin sat on Eren's bed with their items. Mikasa was to Eren's right and Armin was on Eren's left. The blonde took the sketchbook away from Eren and put it away. He put the plate of food onto Eren's lap as Mikasa started to pour strawberry milk in the cups.

"Make sure you eat enough," the blonde told his best friend. Mikasa handed out the milk and opened the oreos.

"Tell us, what happened?" the girl with the red scarf demanded with no real hard emotions to it.

They've been through situations like this before. They would dress any wounds with a first aid kit. They would then buy a "Calm Your Fuckin' Ass" kit which consisted double stuff oreos, donuts, and strawberry milk. It was sugar to help them relax and feel safe and happy. Eren ate and did as he was told. He told his two friends what happened. Not missing a single detail.

"He goes to our college?" Mikasa was already about to kill someone. "Why didn't the shorty finish the job?"

"Probably because I was crying… a lot," Eren answered his sister as he dipped an oreo in his strawberry milk. He ate it and his mouth was filled with sweetness.

"Okay. If something like _this_ happened again, you need to run," Armin told his friend.

"How was I going to run with fuckin' art supplies? If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win! It's as simple as that. Except, it wasn't about living and dying, it was about… yea, you know," Eren told his best friend.

"Okay, I see your point. Even if you ran, he would had caught you. Did you thank Levi?" Armin asked.

"I did. I think I'll be fine," Eren sighed and he drank his milk.

"You're not going to do anything?" Mikasa asked in disbelief.

"Mikasa, people have different ways of coping. Nothing actually happened. Because of that, I can go back to my usual self. I don't want to live in fear, so I'll block it out in the corner of my brain. If I live in fear then I can't get through daily life. After tonight, can we please not talk about this?" Eren pleaded.

"Whatever you want," Armin agreed. It took a lot of willpower for Mikasa to nod her head in agreement.

The trio continued to converse and eat their sweets. When the three were done, Eren got up to change. Then they went to the kitchen to clean their mess. They put away their milk and left their oreo's in Eren's and Amrin's room. People were getting ready for bed and going to take showers. Eren saw Levi head to the shower.

Mikasa went back downstairs and Erwin wanted to talk to Armin on the couch. The blonde looked to his friend and the brunette told him to go talk to Captain America. Eren went back to his room. He grabbed his sketchbook of Levi. He didn't know what to do with it. If Levi actually came looking for it then it would be embarrassing. There was no high place in his room, so he couldn't hide it. The older man was really breaking down the defenses that Eren had against him, but this was the only thing he could not back down from.

Then Eren remembered that there was an unused room on his floor. Since Levi was in the bathroom, Eren could sneak in there and hide his sketchbook there. With his sketchbook, the boy walked out of his room. He traveled to the door of the unused room. After making sure no one saw him, he opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and examined the room.

It was pretty messy. It wasn't dirty, but it had a lot of things inside the room. It looked like a single bedroom. There was a desk with a chair to the left and a bed to the right. In the corner there were some boxes and a guitar case (with the guitar in it). There was a small window, which sort of freaked out the brunette because it was really small compared to his room's. He looked up and there was a string hanging from the ceiling. Eren quickly decided that he didn't want to know what that was. He went to the desk and realized there was an office lamp on it. He opened a drawer and it was empty. He put his sketchbook inside there and looked at the room one more time.

Again, it was messy but not dirty. It gave off a lonely feel. The bed looked like it was made. Eren concluded that it was probably just a storage room. He left the room and sneaked back into his own. He went to sleep, already forgetting of the disgusting situation he was in earlier that day. His leg hurt, but then he remembered that Levi dressed his wounds. He was able to sleep with a smile.

x - x - x

The next day, Eren went to college with no difficulties. He went back to his dorm with Isabel. She heard what happened to him and she repeatedly apologized to him. The brunette told her that he was fine, but she still bought him some ice cream. He ate it in his room with Isabel sitting on his chair. They mostly talked about class and what they want to draw in the future.

After Isabel left, Eren remembered that he bought art supplies the day before. He grabbed his bags and looked through them. He eventually took out his stickers and he laughed. After a moment of thinking, he decided that he wanted to put the stickers on his Levi sketchbook. That way, he could tell the difference between his sketchbook more easily.

He got up and walked out his room. There was no one out, so he walked down the hall towards the bathroom. He stopped at the vacant door. He walked closer, but the closer he got to it the more he could hear something beyond the door. Eren stopped and listened. There was a guitar being played on the other side of the door.

Eren never realized that maybe someone actually used that room. He never thought about it because he never heard voices from inside. However, that might actually be because the walls were thick, so people had to be closer to the doors to listen, to eavesdrop. Eren was wondering to himself. He kept trying to put a name on a person who would play the guitar in a supposedly vacant room. He got his answer when he heard a voice sing.

_Holy fuck, Levi. That's hot._

"_All day staring at the ceiling_

_Making friends with shadows on my wall_

_All night hearing voices telling me_

_That I should get some sleep_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something_

_Hold on_

_Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown_

_And I don't know why_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be...me_"

Levi stopped singing, but he kept playing the guitar. After a while, he strummed his guitar with a bit of laziness. He then started to play random chords. Eren stood at the door with his stickers, contemplating on what to do. _I was supposed to grab my sketchbook. However, Levi is there so it would defeat the purpose to show him where I hid my sketchbook. What do I do?_ He put his stickers in his pocket and decided to just enter the door. If he knocked, the shorter man would probably stop his from entering.

When he opened the door, he saw Levi flinched slightly, but the man quickly put on his signature glare. That glare was really the only thing he was resistant to when it came to Levi. Eren walked in and closed the door behind him. Levi was sitting on the bed with a black acoustic guitar in his lap (like Kuklo's). Eren almost laughed at the fact that Levi looked a bit small for it. The brunette walked to the bed and sat down next to Levi.

"What do you want?" the shorter man growled.

"Nothing. I don't want anything," Eren replied to the man with a smile. Levi relaxed a little. "I just like the sound of your voice and your guitar."

"Why were you eavesdropping?" the raven haired man asked as he put his guitar down.

"It was an accident," Eren pouted.

"Whatever… are you okay?" the older man hesitantly changed the subject. Eren paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I'm fine," Eren told his crush.

"Okay," Levi nodded awkwardly. Eren gave a weird face to Levi. The older man raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Can I come here from time to time? I really like your voice. It's really nice," Eren pleaded. Levi rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth.

"Fine, just don't be annoying," Levi told the brunette.

"Do you take requests, sir?" the freshman questioned playfully.

"… What song is it?" Levi exhaled his breath in defeat.

Eren requested a couple of songs and Levi played them. The brunette sang with him and Levi told him that he sucked at singing. Through out the afternoon, Eren's emotions were displayed obviously on his face. Levi could tell everything that the brunette thought of, but he decided not to mention anything. He liked seeing the boy blush when he sang love songs to him. It seemed like to Levi that the boy was no longer resistant to dark element attacks. However, the shorter man promised to himself that he would wait until the freshman's HP dropped to the critical HP range.

**The song is called "Unwell" by Matchbox20. I thought it sort of matched Levi, but I could be wrong. I'm sick right now, so plz ignore mistakes. I promise that I'll update faster this week. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Stargazing With the Final Boss

**Hello~! This chapter is a little shorter than the recent chapters. It's just that, there's nothing else to put in other than this. I don't think I ever said that this was an unbeta-ed story. Well, now you know. This chapter has comedy, drama, and hints to the Levi's and Eren's past. Feel free to call out my mistakes.**

A month passed by quickly with no other disturbance. It was mid-October. During the month, everyone had become more comfortable with each other. They were able to interact with one another as if they knew each other for years. However, they still didn't know who was gay and stuff. Except the trio because they had strong gay radars and observation skills (only to know who's in a relationship or not). On the other hand, Eren and Petra had only tolerated each other. The brunette did not hate the strawberry blonde. He, himself, had openly displayed that. Petra was the one who looked at him as if he was some kind of predator, but she kept her facade on. In the end, the brunette still liked her because he knew that she was genuinely nice. She was the kind of girl that was always nice, but when she became desperate she was a bitch.

Eren and Levi remained the same. The short man talked more, which was an achievement of itself. The brunette would occasionally just stay with Levi in the vacant room. Well… to call it vacant was wrong since Levi basically resided in there. Eren found out that Levi stayed in that room unless it was dinnertime and bedtime. He didn't sleep in the room because it wasn't as clean as his own bed. It also wasn't as comfortable either, so Levi didn't want to waste his energy. The man didn't work, but sometimes he would help Erwin with his work, which was at a club.

The man with the scar never showed up again, so Eren didn't do anything about it. His two friends and Levi never brought it up, because Eren was continuing life perfectly fine. The brunette's leg was also perfectly healed, but it did leave a scar. He was going through his own treatment to make the scar look like it was never there. He wanted to just move on from that incident, and the others understood. Though his two friends knew that he got easily scared unlike his usual self. Levi, by himself, found out who the guy was. The scarred man's name was Luis and he was a senior. The short man kept all the personal information of Luis in the back of his head in case he ever needed it.

It was a Saturday, but the seniors were on the school campus. They were in the library researching for their papers. On campus, there was also an event going on, so it was pretty lively. However, as dorm residents, everyone wanted to stay inside. They were close enough to go to the event if they wanted to, which was the reason why dorm residents weren't school spirited (they could be at anytime, but they lived so close that it could wait. Procrastination on real lives).

Instead, Eren and his dorm mates were in the common room playing cards. It was a one on one game set up like a competition. The four losers were going to crossdress in a certain way and go on campus. They were going to get numbers pretending to have a certain kink. The one with the least amount of numbers was going to get their picture put up on the Wall of Shame in the common room (they made that up 40 minutes ago). At this moment, Eren and Armin were battling for the last safe place. The other three losers were Jean, Mikasa, and Ymir.

"Come on Armin, you got this!" Connie shouted through the shouts.

They were playing speed. Armin had faster reactions, so his hands were going all over the place. He was technically slower than Eren, but the brunette had to stop and look at the cards carefully. It was that one game where impulsiveness was cool, but not that cool. He didn't want to be that player who sat all his cards down, only to have to pick them up because he didn't read the cards.

"Armin, you know you want to see Eren in a skirt," Reiner smirked.

"Put that bitch in his place, Armin!" Isabel cried.

"Isabel!" Eren exclaimed. He was distracted and Armin took the chance to get rid of the cards in his hands. The blonde now had three cards left, but he paused since he had nothing. Everyone cheered louder. They wanted Eren to lose, because that just made it funnier.

"Eren, you're going to get owned!" Farlan commented. The brunette exhaled his breath as he paused. One wrong move and he would probably lose.

"Eren, what kind of dress do you want to wear?" Kuklo asked the brunette. Great, even Kuklo was getting into it. Sharle laughed at that comment while Eren clutched his cards.

"Just accept your fate Yeager!" Jean shouted with a noticeable pout.

Eren rolled his eyes. He looked at his cards. He could put one card, but only one. The brunette grabbed the card and slowly placed it down. Then out of nowhere, Armin's cards were gone, all three of them.

"Speed!" Armin grinned at his best friend.

Everyone exclaimed with positivity. Eren sighed in frustration as he stood up and walked to Mikasa. The girl with the red scarf patted his shoulder. Eren did not want to crossdress.

"Okay everyone, let's put our outfit ideas on this side and kink ideas on this side," Sasha exclaimed as she pointed to the floor.

Everyone, except for the four losers, shuffled to grab pencils and papers. They scribbled words and folded the papers. They threw into two separate piles, smiling devilishly. When they were all done, they motioned for the four losers to come closer. The four looked at the piles of papers with fear.

"Take your picks," Reiner smiled.

"Just so you guys know, we will be monitoring what you guys do. Just making sure you do what you're supposed to do. We'll also take pictures," Bertolt informed them. The four coughed their anger away.

They bent down to pick their fates. Eren's hand grabbed two pieces of papers. He opened them up and then immediately crushed the papers. He threw them across the room. The other three were doing similar things. The brunette looked at his blonde friend with anger and embarrassment.

"I know that was your handwriting! How dare you put 'Daddy Kink!' Armin… what the fuck?" the brunette stood up and looked at everyone else. "And who the hell wrote kitty cat in a dress?"

"Hey, if you were a girl then you could be wearing a vest instead of a dress," Farlan snickered. Everyone else laughed.

"What did you guys get?" Connie asked the other three losers.

"... Butler and an S specialized in ropes. Counterpart, maid," Mikasa answered first.

"Now that totally matches you," Eren mumbled to himself. Mikasa heard it and glared at him.

"Goth person with no counterpart. Kink is spanking," Ymir sighed and Christa smiled at her.

Everyone turned to Jean who was blushing. Marco was chuckling to himself as he stared at his boyfriend. Jean pursed his lips, not wanting the words to come out. Eventually the silence got to him, so he gave up. He shifted slightly, clearly disturbed.

"… A cheerleader with a counterpart of basketball player. Kink… f- f- fisting," Jean told the group.

Everyone in the room exclaimed with excitement except for Annie. They all looked at her and she shrugged. She told them that she put that on there. The four losers were dragged away to get dressed. Clothes were handed around and trips to the store occurred. When they were done, they were standing in the parking lot. Armin had his camera out in his hand (as well as a few others). The four crossdressers stood next to each other awkwardly.

"Eren, come over here. We're going to take individual pictures," Armin motioned the brunette to the side.

Eren was wearing a green dress collaborated with the color white. The top stuck to his body. There were lumps on his chest, because he was forced into a padded bra. The dress cut off at his shoulders. The bottom part was like a loose mini skirt with frills reaching just barely over his knees. He wore a belt that held his tail on him. The leggings on him were white with green flowers. The wind blowing was uncomfortable, because the outfit was too cold for that shit. He wore white flats, not wanting him to get taller when he was playing a girl. The boy wore a wig that matched his hair color. The hair reached to the boy's shoulders. On top of his head were cat ears.

"Eren Jaeger, what is your counterpart's name?" Armin asked with a lot of sass.

"Umm… I don't know. How about Ellen?" The brunette shrugged.

"Okay, Ellen, pose like a kitty!" The blonde smiled.

Eren (or rather Ellen) awkwardly changed his stance. He brought his hands to level with his cheeks and rolled them like paws. He gave his best pouting look as everyone with a camera took pictures. Eren removed himself as Mikasa went up next.

Mikasa wore a three piece suit with a tie. The jacket's backs did not end at her waist. It broke into two and slowly decreased in width as it went down. She wore dress shoes and her red scarf. Surprisingly, the scarf worked really well with the outfit. Her black hair was pulled back into a handsome tie. She held a rope over her shoulders as she posed for the annoying people. They asked what her name was.

"… Sakami… does that work for you people?" Mikasa inquired. Everyone nodded as Ymir came up. Mikasa took her place next to Eren.

"Really? Sakami? That's just reading your name characters in reverse order," Eren told his sister.

"Shut up, like you did any better. You changed the 'r' in your name to double 'l,'" Mikasa rolled her eyes with her retort.

"Point taken there," Eren replied. "Anyways, just so you know, you look hot."

"Thanks, you look fuckable too," Mikasa told her brother. Eren smiled at her.

Ymir wore a lot of black things and spiked accessories. She had black combat shoes on. She wore a t-shirt and jeans. Her fringe was styled nicely. Ymir opted out on piercings because they would irritate her face (as if it wasn't already). She had black eye contacts and black eyeliner. She told the annoying people that she was going with her own name. She said that it worked as a guy's name as well. She posed and then walked to Eren and Mikasa. The brunette couldn't deny that Ymir looked hot too. Eren thought for a moment and then realized that they probably wrapped their breasts or something because he didn't see anything.

Jean walked up with his shaved legs. His legs were so smooth that it was abnormal. Eren cringed from the look. The two toned hair male had a one colored wig tied into a ponytail. He had a no sleeve tight shirt on over his padded bras. He had an A-line mini skirt on that reached mid thighs. Green girl tennis shoes laid on Jean's feet. His main color was green like Eren's. Green was also the school color which was the real reason why they chose that color. Jean posed with his pom poms, and probably cursing about his life.

"What's your counterpart's name?" Reiner laughed out the question.

"J-J-Jane," Jean stuttered from embarrassment. Eren saw Marco smile to himself.

"Alright guys, remember your acts. Pretend to be what you're dressed up as and flirt while obviously hinting at your fetishes for one hour," Connie beamed.

"Now," Sasha turned to the winners. "Who are you guys going to follow?"

Christa, Kuklo, and Sharle decided on following Ymir. Jean had Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, and Sasha following him (Jean was obviously going to be the one with the best conversations). Mikasa had Annie. Eren had Armin, Farlan, and Isabel watching over him. Mikasa was going to walk around near Eren (because she didn't trust that he could be safe by himself).

The college set out onto their college campus with cameras and makeup (all of the losers had makeup). Eren and Mikasa walked away together into the school event with the annoying people in tow. The event was some sports empowerment thing. People in sports team were out presenting their sports. Participants got to play and walk around. There was free food going around, and college students loved everything that was free.

Mikasa and Eren separated from each other in order to not look like a couple which they weren't in reality. Eren trudged around people until he saw a nice looking young man. Eren knew what he was doing. He flirted with guys all the time, but he just never did it as a girl. Yes, he was gay, but hell to the no did he enjoy feminine things. The only thing that could be called feminine about him was the fact that he baked. Eren walked closer to the young man. Armin from behind him whispered.

"Don't forget to act like a cat. Go 'nya, nya,' at him and call him daddy," the blonde boy told his friend in a low british voice so that people wouldn't hear him.

"Shut the fuck up," the brunette told his friend.

"Good luck, my lovely friend," Armin grinned.

"Show them your stuff," Isabel cheered.

"Yea," Eren mumbled.

The brunette walked away from his friends and approached the young man. The young man had short sandy blonde hair. When he was smiling at something Eren could see his revealed dimples. The brunette finally reached him and the young man looked at the brunette. Eren smiled when the young man smiled at him.

"Hello," the young man greeted in a sweet tenor voice.

"Hello, nya~," the brunette mewed. The young man's eyes widen for a second before he laughed.

"I'm sorry, what?" the young man asked. Eren devilishly smiled as he raised his hands -paws- to his face.

"I need a daddy to play with me," the freshman flutter his eyelids. The young man laughed more awkwardly this time around. He bit his bottom lip and looked at the brunette straight in the eyes.

"And you want me to be your daddy?" he inquired.

"Nyea,"the brunette pursed his lips. "And your number."

"Hmm," the young man bashfully smiled. "Sure."

The young man gave Eren his number. The brunette cooed at him and walked away. He walked back to his friends and they rolled their eyes. Of fucking course, the brunette knew how to flirt like pro. Eren went to his next target which was a man with a basketball in his hand.

"Hello~," the brunette flirted. The man looked him with amusement.

"Hi," the man replied. They started to talk about random things until Eren changed the subject.

"Why don't you play with me later, daddy?" the freshman pitched his voice higher. He touched the man's arm.

"You have a daddy kink?" the man asked. The tone of disgust in the man's voice made Eren hesitate, but he decided that nothing bad could happen with his friends around him.

"Nyea, I do," he smiled flirtatiously.

"That's disgusting as fuck," the man commented. "Do you need to see a therapist?"

"Do you need to learn some discretion?" Eren retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Slut," the man verbally attacked him.

"Douche," Eren replied before he himself walked away.

Farlan, being the special kind of douche he was, laughed. Isabel laughed at Eren's face which was full of rage. Armin chuckled to himself, finally he got to see something worthwhile.

Just like that, the brunette walked around campus getting numbers for about 45 minutes. He got groped under his skirt and smiled away (he punched the guy eventually). Overall, Eren got a handful of numbers. He gave them to Farlan to hold on and count to for laughing too much.

Eren was flirting with another guy when he saw a short leveled raven hair in his peripheral view. When he was done flirting and calling the guy daddy, he looked at the direction where it came from. He saw his four senior dorm mates looking straight him. The brunette shifted uncomfortably. Armin stopped taking pictures and looked away with laughter for Eren's embarrassment. Isabel and Farlan did not give a fuck because just smiled away.

"Levi!" Isabel exclaimed as she moved towards the short man. He gave her a death glare but she still hugged him.

"Oh my god! Eren you're so cute~!" Hanji screamed with excitement. "What are you guys doing?"

"Do tell," Erwin chimed in with a look towards Armin. The blonde boy looked back at the seniors.

"We were playing games and losers have to flirt around to get numbers while cross dressing," Farlan answered Captain America.

"You lost?" Levi raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yea, is there a problem?" the brunette retorted, but his flushed face denied him any dignity.

"Heh," the shorter man scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Despite acting that way, he was impressed with the way Eren looked. Eren was pretty and the voice he used when calling someone daddy was erotic. Levi wondered how the brunette would sound like while he screamed his name.

"What are you guys doing here?" Armin asked Erwin.

"We're finished for the day," the tall blonde answered the small blonde.

"How long are you guys doing this?" Petra asked.

"About 15 more minutes," Armin told the strawberry blonde girl. "Mikasa, Jean, and Ymir are somewhere else."

"Mikasa is right there… slowly walking towards us. What is happening?" Eren informed his friends.

Mikasa was making her way through the crowd. While Eren was distracted, he did not see the suspicious figure coming up from behind him. Levi looked at Mikasa as she approached and then back at Eren. The raven haired man saw the figure that approached Eren. The mysterious man grabbed and gripped Eren's right wrist.

"Ow!" the brunette winced in pain. He turned to look at the man who grabbed him. Eren wasn't sure if he should beat the guy up or not. He was suppose to be girl, but he wasn't sure he was suppose to play the damsel in distressed.

Before Mikasa even got to the group or Eren could decide on what to do, Levi moved to interfere. The shorter man grabbed the mysterious man's wrist of the hand on Eren. He gave his signature glare and crushed the mysterious man's wrist in his hand. Eren's wrist was free and he backed away.

"Leave," Levi said curtly.

The unknown man left, mumbling that Eren was only a slut. Eren pursed his lips on an unimpressed face. However, after a while he felt himself blush. He just realized that Levi saved him before anyone else. Before the brunette could thank his senior Mikasa grabbed onto Eren's shoulders. She turned Eren to face herself. Annie stood by and watched. Everyone else did the same too when they saw Mikasa hug Eren.

"Are you okay?" the girl with the red scarf asked with malice as she looked at Eren's face.

"Nyea, daddy," Eren smirked. Mikasa rolled her eyes, but she played along with him.

"Was my baby girl Ellen being naughty. Do you need to be tied up again," Mikasa growled through her teeth.

"Daddy Sakami should punish his little girl!" Eren pouted as he placed his hands on Mikasa's shoulders.

By then, strangers were looking on with curious faces. Armin was already laughing to himself. Erwin's attention was focused on the shaking blonde boy. Hanji was waiting for the siblings to start laughing before she cracked out in laughter. Petra looked to Levi's face to see if he had a reaction. Levi was smirked at the scene before him.

Mikasa brought her face closer to Eren's. The two stared at each other with false sexual tension. After a minute or so of staring at each other, the two looked away. They bit their lips, trying to stop their laughter. They failed.

"I can't do this!" the brunette roared with laughter.

"Are you saying you can't love me?" Mikasa teased.

"Hey, you two! We should be heading back now," Armin told his childhood friends. The said friends looked at their blonde friend with smiles.

"It's been that long already?" Farlan booed.

"I don't know about you, but I want to see the other pictures," Isabel beamed at Farlan before she darted off towards their dorm.

"Oh shit, I wanna see Jean's pictures," the brunette grinned as he followed her.

The group made their way back to the dorms. When they arrived inside the dorm, everyone else was already back. After greeting each other, all the losers went to go change back to their normal clothes. They wiped away their makeup to reveal their normal beautiful faces. They sat around the common room as Reiner and Bertolt were counting the numbers the four losers collected. Everyone else was looking at the pictures.

"Holy shit, Ymir! You totally had the girls going," Connie exclaimed.

"This guy looks like he was ready to fist Jean!" Eren laughed as he showed the picture to his blonde friend. Armin laughed as loud as Eren.

"What about you Yeager? You look like you were about to jump on all their dicks!" Jean retorted.

"Of course! They're all my daddies," the brunette snapped his fingers to emphasize the fact. Everyone laughed, even Levi.

"Okay, Mikasa looks like she was going to slap these girls," Kuklo commented.

"She was going to, but she controlled the urge," Annie informed the group.

"What did they do?" Hanji beamed with curiosity.

"They were being slutty as fuck, that's what," Mikasa answered. They all laughed at Mikasa's outburst.

"How? Did they asked to be tied up on your dick?" Reiner stopped counting for a moment to turn and look at the girl.

"You have no idea," the girl with the red scarf rolled her eyes. Laughter continued.

"Okay guys," Bertolt stopped everyone. He looked to his friends with a sheepish smile. "Eren, or rather Ellen won."

"Of course," Eren smirked as people exclaimed.

"Second place is Mikasa also known as Sakami. Drumroll please!" Reiner pleaded with sarcasm. Hanji pounded her open hand to the ground repeatedly. "Loser is… Jean Kirstein also known as Jane."

"You can't be serious," Jean mumbled to himself. Marco patted his back to comfort him.

"It's only a picture," Marco told his boyfriend.

"That's going to be up for the rest of the school year!" Jean screamed.

Everyone teased Jean. They promised to go to the store the next day to print out a picture and get a nice frame for it. When the teasing died down, Erwin spoke up. Not surprising, since he was Captain Eyebrows.

"You guys aren't doing anything for Halloween right?" he asked the group. Everyone shook their head negative. "Cool. The owner of the club where I work at said it was okay to bring you all. The catch is that underaged drinking is not acceptable. You guys want to go?"

"Go and do what?" Sasha asked. How could they go to the club and not drink?

"Dance the fuckin' night away. There will be free candy and a show," Erwin replied confidently.

"What kind of show?" Eren curiously questioned.

"A drag show with me!" Hanji beamed at Eren.

"Wait… What?" Jean paused his thoughts.

"Hanji… you're physically a guy?" Armin stared at the senior wide eyed.

"Yea! I never told you freshmen that?" Hanji questioned back.

"Nope," the brunette answered for the freshmen. "Will the show be funny?"

"Who do you think I am, boy?!" Hanji exclaimed.

"Hange Zoë," Armin and Eren replied in unison.

"Exactly," Hanji smiled.

"So you guys want to come?" Erwin asked the whole group again.

The group nodded in unison. A show put on by Hanji was bound to be hilarious. Captain America then said that he had to go to work. Levi was going with him even though he was on dinner duty with Eren. The raven haired man gave the group money to buy pizza for dinner. Eren told them both that he would be making crepes with ice cream and if they came back later they could wake him up so he could make some for them. Levi grumbled that he didn't want it. The brunette teased him about cream puffs, so the raven haired flipped the freshman off before he left.

Everyone went to the rooms. It would be awhile until dinner time. The brunette stayed in the kitchen to prepare the crepe batter. Armin would've stayed, but he had some homework that needed his immediate attention. Mikasa chose to hang out with Annie than Eren. The brunette had such wonderful friends.

Eren got out the ingredients and tools for making the crepes. He measured the ingredients when he heard someone walking down the hall. The brunette looked over his shoulders to see Hanji enter the area. Eren continued what he was doing before he started a conversation.

"Hello," the brunette greeted.

"Hey," Hanji replied. "Do you need help?"

"Well, if you want to help then I'm okay with that," Eren answered. Hanji went to wash her hands in response. "Sorry if this is insensitive, but do you identify as a guy or a girl?"

"Haha! Don't worry, it's fine. I identify as a guy," Hanji told the freshman. "However, I'm okay with whatever people call me. I don't expect everyone to understand me."

"That's cool," the brunette replied as Hanji approached him. "I have another question, so sorry for my curiosity. What is your sexual orientation? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No! I told you it was fine! Ask away. As for my sexual orientation, I'm pansexual. However, right now I'm interested in one guy," Hanji revealed. Eren looked at his friend with curiosity.

"Um… who is it?" the brunette started mixing the dry ingredients.

"A guy name Moblit. He's a bit older," Hanji indulged his little friend.

"Oh… okay," the brunette couldn't hide his smile.

"How about you? Answered your questions, so are you going to answer my questions?" Hanji smiled devilishly. Eren puffed his right cheek, he should had known that he would be subjected to the same questions. "What is your sexual orientation?"

"… I'm… gay," Eren answered in a small voice. "Don't tell anyone. I'll do it myself eventually."

"Okay, that's cool. Geez, you're so cute. Do you like someone?" Hanji continued with his questions. Eren blushed and resumed making his desserts.

"Yea," he bit his lower lip in embarrassment.

"SOO CUTE!" he exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"Um… that… Oh my god. I like… Levi," the brunette forced the name out of his mouth.

"Ooo~. I'm totally rooting for you then," Hanji told Eren as he went to start making cream.

"Really?" Eren looked at Hanji with his big eyes. "Why?"

"Oh wow, you really are cute. Maybe I should just take you for myself! If you ever do end up with Levi, then I'll tell you," Hanji grinned.

"Okay," Eren smiled. "Another question for you, if you identify yourself as a guy then why are you roomed with Petra?"

"Oh honey, the school never asked if I was a guy. They saw my clothes and were like 'transvestite.' Totally unprofessional if you ask me. In reality, I just like looking cute," Hanji told Eren.

"Wow, that's pretty messed up," the brunette commented.

"Little Eren, would you like to hear stories of Levi from when he was in high school?" the senior asked.

"You knew Levi in high school?" the brunette covered the crepe batter to let it sit for 30 minutes.

"Yes, me and Erwin. Isabel and Farlan knew him even before that. However, me and Erwin are the trolls of Levi's life," Hanji smirked handsomely.

"What?" the brunette laughed.

They continued to make crepes as Hanji told Eren stories of Levi in high school. Apparently, said man was into acting. He was in school musicals, but because he was short, he played a lot of girl parts. At some point, they stopped so that Eren could order some pizza. They finished making crepes and covered them. They were going to wait until after dinner for Eren to fill them up one by one. That way, the ice cream would be ice cream and cream. It was also for everyone's individual tastes. Not everyone loved strawberries, which was straight up bogus to Eren.

Hanji left Eren to wait for the pizza. He wanted to change some parts of his paper and was going to ask Armin for help. Apparently, Armin's writing skills were off the charts. Eren was not surprise. Eren waved bye to his new close friend. The brunette really liked Hanji. He loved him even more now since he found out that he was also in love with a guy. However, talking with him made the brunette feel like a girl. It was like they had girl talk. Well, it wasn't entirely different from the way Armin and him interacted.

Eren sat down on the couch that Armin always claimed. The pizza delivery wouldn't get here until another 10 minutes. It was almost 7pm. The brunette heard the sound of a door opening and closing down the hall. Light footsteps came closer to the common room and Eren looked up to see who it was. It was Petra.

"Hi," Eren greeted. Petra looked at Eren and nodded. She sat down on the other couch, across from him. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Umm…" Petra started as she crossed her legs. "Will you stop it?"

"Stop what?" Eren immediately said. Petra flinched from the abrupt reply.

"Stop acting like you're attracted to Levi. You know, he has never said he was gay. There would be no chance for you to date him. Besides when you act so slutty, like you did today, I highly doubt he would be interested in that," the strawberry blonde girl told the boy across from her.

"You know, when you act like a jealous bitch, like right now, I highly doubt he would be interested in that. Just kidding. Well… not really, but anyways. You're not dating him so I don't see the need to be jealous of me. I know you like him now that you are openly attacking me, but honey listen. You do not have any control over me and what I do. Nor do you have control over Levi. And do you really think Levi would be turned off by someone acting slutty? Do you even know him?" Eren retorted.

"I've known him for 3 years, longer than you," Petra replied with a smile.

"Knowing of him and _knowing him_ are two different things," the brunette smiled. "Why are we fighting Petra? I would love for us to be friends if you would apologize."

"Why should I? You're the abnormal one. The way you look at Levi is disgusting. You're a freak," Petra insulted the freshman. Eren clenched his teeth in anger.

"Way to be a role model. Did you say those insults to Hanji too?" Eren asked politely.

"Of course not. Hanji is a wonderful person," Petra replied. Eren laughed lightly.

"Are you insulting me because I like Levi, the same person that you have interest in? Is that only reason why? Because you're a jealous and insecure bitch? Honey, you've known Levi for 3 years. If nothing happened in those years then nothing will ever happen. I mean, it's pretty obvious that you like him. I think he got the message. If he hasn't reply then that should be his answer towards your affection," Eren spat out the words in spite. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. _Maybe I'm being too harsh_.

"Shut up! You're the one harboring emotions for another man. It's disgusting as fuck. What would your mother think? She probably would be disappointed in you," Petra cried. _Oh hell fucking no. This bitch has gone way too far._

"Listen bitch, you need to go to your room and cry to yourself before I slap you. Repeatedly. Who the fuck do you think you are?" Eren growled. "The way your brain works doesn't fuckin' make sense. You are blinded by not what you feel for Levi, but for love itself."

"What?" Petra looked at the brunette with a tear stained questioning face. Eren pointed to the hall.

"Leave."

Petra got up and rushed back to her room. Eren sighed and got up to go downstairs. The pizza was going to arrive soon. However, the only thing he could think of was his mother. _Would she be disappointed?_

After dinner and dessert, Eren got some alone time with his blonde friend. He sat on his friend's bed with his friend. Eren's head touched the ceiling. He was sketching, but he stopped. He still couldn't get over the conversation with Petra. Eren threw his book, pencil, and eraser to the side. Armin looked at his friend with worry.

"What's wrong?" the blonde boy asked.

"Petra verbally attacked me again," the brunette answered truthfully.

"What did she say this time?" Armin leaned back onto the wall.

"She said I was abnormal and disgusting," Eren sighed.

"Damn, what a bitch," Armin commented.

"That's not what's getting to me though. She said that… if my mom found out that I was gay then mom would be disappointed," the brunette was starting to cry. "I… just…"

"That fuckin' bitch. Don't listen to her Eren. Don't listen to some stranger. Carla loved you. She would never deny you and what you are. If she was here… uh… sorry," Armin messed up on his wording. Eren's tears fell down his cheeks. Armin pulled the brunette into a hug. He was starting to cry too. "Listen, Carla would love you unconditionally. No. Matter. What. Never believe otherwise, okay?"

"Yea," the brunette's eyes were drowning in tears. "I'm sorry."

"Eren," Armin sighed as he wiped away his own tears. "It's perfectly fine. Whenever you feel like this, you can tell me. I'm your best friend."

"Yea," Eren cried more. "Thanks."

Whenever Eren's mother came into a conversation, he would cry. His mother died a little over a year ago. It was a car accident that took her away and gave her wings. Eren saw her off in the evening because she had a night shift. As she was driving by the corner, a car came crashing through. Eren screamed and ran to her, calling the ambulance. She had died instantly. The other driver was drunk and he miraculously survived. Eren knew more than most people that the world was unfair.

The blonde friend Eren's grabbed Eren's face. He wiped the tears away and smiled at him. Armin rubbed Eren's cheek with affection.

"I think everyone went back to their rooms. Let's get some crepes, shall we?" Armin asked his friend.

"Okay," the brunette nodded, but he was still unstable in his thoughts.

The two friends climbed down the bed. Armin opened the door and led Eren out to the kitchen. He turned on the lights and went to the fridge. He grabbed the left over crepe slices, fruits, and cream. He put them on the counter and opened a cupboard to grab nutella. Then he went to the freezer and grabbed vanilla ice cream from it. Lastly, he grabbed plates and spoons. He gathered all the items and looked at his friend.

"Alright, do your magic," the blonde boy said to his friend.

"For a second, I thought you were going to make it," Eren laughed as he started to move to make some delicious crepes.

The two friends could hear footsteps on the stairs. They looked over, and they saw Levi and Erwin come up the stairs. The first things the two seniors noticed were the tear stained faces. Eren's was more red than Armin's. They weren't sure if they should say something as the approached the boys. When they reached the boys, they realized that Eren was making crepes.

"What's up?" Erwin offered, not entirely knowing what to do.

"Um… I'm making some more crepes. Do you guys want some?" Eren asked the two seniors.

"Sure," Levi replied. Eren looked at the shorter man, confused. Levi had never once straight out say that he wanted to eat something sweet.

"Okay," Eren smiled awkwardly as he turned his back to them to make the crepes.

Erwin and Levi turned to look at Armin with questioning faces. Armin mouthed "don't ask" to them. The two seniors nodded and watched Eren work.

They finished the night without bringing up the real elephant sitting in the room.

A week passed like that night. Eren stopped conversing with Levi. He was still bother by what Petra said to him. He knew that his mother would love him, but he wasn't sure if she would be bother by the idea of him being gay. The brunette kept thinking about his mother avoided Levi like a plaque. Petra refused to look at the brunette.

Mikasa noticed his behavior and recognized the sad face. She and Armin supported him through small gestures and buying him sweets. They knew that trying to talk to him would be useless until he found his own answer.

Eren was walking home when Levi ambushed him. Eren was going to play it off as if he had something to do, but Levi gripped his wrist tightly. Eren winced and tried to pull away, however Levi had a death grip on him.

"We need to talk," Levi was done with Eren being a little shit. He knew that Eren was sensitive at the moment based on his gestures, but he could not up with it anymore. Eren could sense that too.

"… Okay, I just need to go somewhere first," the brunette told the shorter man.

"Fine, come to the room after dinner," Levi ordered the freshman.

"Okay," Eren gave up.

Levi let Eren go and then walked away. Eren went to go kill time on a short walk. He tried to sort his thoughts before he faced off against Levi. Time passed so quickly and dinner was already over.

Eren opened the door to the vacant room. He closed it behind him and looked inside the room. He squeaked when he found it empty. Not only that, there was a ladder slanted up to the ceiling in the middle of the room. Eren looked at the ceiling where the ladder entered. The opening was opened by a hidden door. Well… technically it wasn't hidden because Eren could see the string that opened it.

The brunette hesitantly approached the ladder. This was like a setting in a horror movie. The secret door and all that shit had Eren on guard. He wasn't going to just blindly assumed that this was what he was suppose to walk in to.

"Eren, get your ass up here," Levi's angry voice came from the ceiling and it made the brunette jump.

The brunette nodded in response even though the man couldn't see him. Eren touched the ladder and then climbed it. When he reached to the top, the brunette realized that the place was an attic and it was very clean. He saw Levi standing by the entrance with an enigmatic. Once Eren was situated in the attic, Levi pulled the ladder up and closed the opening by pulling on the string.

The attic had a triangular ceiling to accommodate the roof. The floor was spacious since it was the ceiling of the second floor. There was a few windows that revealed the outside world. The place was bare except for the red acoustic guitar in the corner with other music tools. There was a big looking fluffy bed with blankets near the guitar. There was also a table and a few chairs next the bed. How these pieces of furniture got inside the attic, Eren did not know. The brunette examined the table and saw Levi's backpack and homework laid on it. Next to it were two plates of prinzregententorte cake. Eren turned to look at Levi with a smile.

"Is that for me?" the brunette exclaimed. Levi smiled softly at Eren's reaction and then quickly retracted the smile. He was happy that he decided to go for something german.

"Yea," Levi answered the freshman. Eren went to grab both of the plates and came back to Levi. He handed one to Levi. The shorter man took it and went to grab a blanket under the bed. "Come with me brat."

The raven haired man led Eren to a window. He kicked it open since his hands were full. Again, Eren did not know how that was possible but it happened. Levi walked out the window and so did Eren. There was a clean platform outside the window, but it was small. When Levi sat down he put his plate down. The shorter man motioned for the brunette to do the same too. The freshman sat down, thinking that it was funny for the clean freak to sit down practically on the floor outside. Levi wrapped the blanket around them and it was only then did Eren realized that he was shivering.

"Listen brat, I don't need to know anything that's going on in your tiny little head. However, if you need a peaceful place, I can offer that," the senior told Eren.

"Okay," Eren replied. "Thanks."

Levi was very good to Eren. They weren't even dating, but the man took good care of him. Eren's mother probably would had loved Levi for that fact. He made Eren happy. _Mom would had accepted me, I'm sure. If she could meet Levi, the person I had a crush on, she would try to get us to date. How could I be so stupid to think otherwise. Armin was always correct._

"Tell me, Levi, do you know any constellations?" the brunette smiled at the older man. Levi turned to look at Eren after hearing the smile in his voice.

"Of course you idiot. I'm not stupid like you," the raven haired man retorted.

"Hmph, then tell me what is what," Eren pouted as he started to eat his cake. After one bite, he smiled silly.

"Brat," Levi rolled his eyes as he too started to eat cake.

Levi started to teach Eren about the constellations. Every time the brunette relayed the information back wrong, Levi pinched his left cheek. Eren loved that Levi was worried about him and was paying attention to him. He was happy that he was getting closer to the man that he had feelings for. The final boss like dude was sitting right next to him, looking at the night sky.

Levi, on the other hand, was seething with anger deep down inside. He knew what happened because he forced it out of the little blonde boy. He was pissed off that Petra could be so insensitive to a person younger the both of them. They were older, so they had to act like role models for them. The thing that pissed him off the most was that she just hurt Eren. Whether she understood what she did to him or not could never justify Petra's actions. However, Levi wouldn't do anything physical or overboard unless Eren asked.

Levi grew another soft spot for Eren. He also loved his mother very much, so he understood what Eren was feeling. That was why he wanted to make sure that the brunette felt safe and secure. He wanted that at that moment more than he wanted the young boy under him. Without a doubt, he loved Eren, but the time wasn't right for him to say it.

**Sorry, Petra had to be a bitch. The next chapter is about the club, so look forward to that. Anyways, did you guys hear that Attack on Titan is getting a new OVA? It's about Levi's story and how he joined the survey corps. Isabel and Farlan are in it. If you haven't read it then go read it. Total side note, but if you guys like sekaiichi hatsukoi and have not watched the movie yet... then go watch it. It's been translated for a while now. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. The Dark Asshole Cast Resurrection

**What is up everyone? It's like midnight.** **Anyways, here is the new chapter. I thought it was going to be shorter, but yea... I cut some parts off and wanted to save the idea for next time. I didn't want to cut it short because the chapter was too long. Also, I had no idea where I was going with the food. And my brain is a little stressed, so probably a lot of mistakes in here. But yea, enjoy this.**

It was another school morning and Halloween. Eren got out of the shower and put some clothes on. He then walked to his room. He put his towel and toothbrush away. Nobody was up since it was early morning. The only person who took showers in the morning was Eren. However, the brunette enjoyed his solitude in the mornings. It helped him relax and slowly wake up.

The brunette sluggishly walked towards the kitchen. He wanted to make pancakes for himself. Getting closer to the food haven, Eren could smell the scent of coffee wafting around in the air. Two human figures came into the boy's view as he entered the kitchen. Levi and Erwin were talking to each other, leaning on the counters. They each had a coffee mug in their hands. They stopped conversing when they saw Eren.

"Want some coffee, brat?" Levi asked as he moved to get a cup. He looked at Eren while doing so, because he knew that the brunette didn't talk much in the mornings. Eren nodded and then Levi's full attention went to making the coffee.

"Is he always like this?" Captain Eyebrows asked his little friend.

"Yea, the brat is unable to function correctly in the mornings. He wouldn't even notice if he got kidnapped, probably," the shorter man replied.

"That's a pretty cute personality trait," Erwin commented behind the rim of his coffee mug.

"Shut up, creep," the raven haired man threw a packet of sugar at Captain Eyebrows. He missed and the tall blonde laughed softly.

The brunette watched the interaction and smiled a bit. Levi looked so sexy, and he was so sweet. Eren caught himself before he went further into dreamland, and he went to the fridge. He grabbed an egg, some butter, and the milk. He went to the cupboards and grabbed the flour, salt, baking powder, and white sugar. The brunette grabbed a whisk, sifter, and a big bowl. Levi and Erwin looked at him with curiosity.

"What are you making?" Erwin asked politely with a bright smile. The brunette looked at him and saw the smile. He smiled at the taller man before he went to wash his hands.

"Pancakes…" he answered with a slur. He went back to the counter after grabbing the measuring cups. He looked at his seniors with his big eyes. "Want some?"

The two seniors stared at the brunette. His speech and his sluggish moves were so cute. The way he offered them pancakes made him so sweet and just straight up adorable. Levi could never get over on how cute Eren was in the mornings. Erwin was just entranced by the brunette. Captain Eyebrows was interested in Armin, but he couldn't deny that Eren was cute.

It might had also been the fact that Eren baked and made sweets. It gave him a home effect. He was like a mother, but to adult males he was wife material. That meant Levi probably had to continue working out for a long time. No way in hell was he going to lose Eren to some douches.

"H-hello?" Eren offered a smile. The two seniors hadn't answer him, and a minute or so had already passed.

"Yea, we'll have some," Erwin answered quickly.

Eren nodded at the seniors. Before he turned to start making his breakfast he saw Levi walking towards him. Eren smiled and quickly turned away. The shorter man was bringing the brunette's sweetened coffee to him. When he saw Eren turn away he got ticked off a little bit. The coffee cup in the raven haired man's hand was placed down on the counter beside the brunette. He reached up to the back of Eren's neck.

"Hey," he said as he touched the brunette's neck.

"Kyahh!" Eren squealed as he dropped what was in his hand.

Levi immediately took his hand away from the brunette. The seniors looked at Eren with wide eyed questioning faces. Did Eren just screamed from having his neck touched? Was he that sensitive? The brunette turned to look at Levi with a red face. Eren was embarrassed for letting a sound like that out of his mouth. He was now mostly awake from weariness and had trears in his eyes.

"Please don't do that," the brunette bit his lower lip. Levi looked at Eren's face that was full of embarrassment. He felt bad for making him squeal in front of Captain Eyebrows.

"Sorry," the shorter man said curtly while he nodded. Erwin looked on with amusement. The shorter man just apologized, which was a miracle. "You know, if you're so sensitive there then why don't Armin and Mikasa just wake you up like that?"

"Because… they don't touch me like that," Eren pouted as he turned back to his batter.

"He just indirectly called you a pervert," Erwin laughed out. Eren blushed to his ears and it didn't go unnoticed by the shorter man.

"I bet your face looks fuckin' constipated with the way your ears are red," Levi teased loudly. Eren's ears became redder as he resumed making pancakes.

In about twenty minutes, the three of them had plates of pancakes before them. There were three pancakes on each of their plates. They were topped with syrup, whip cream, butter, and strawberries. Eren didn't make a lot because he said that the seniors shouldn't get too fat. Which would make sense since the way that Eren topped it was very fattening. Erwin, though, was pretty entertained by the fact that Eren would insult him so bluntly.

They finished eating and drinking their coffees. Eren said that he would do the dishes. Levi wanted to do it, but after seeing Eren's enthusiastic attitude he gave up. The shorter man knew that Eren was good at washing dishes, so he didn't need to unnecessarily interfere. Erwin went back to the dorm to grab something. Levi was left to watch Eren's butt as the brunette washed the dishes. Movement in the dorm was occurring but the shorter man didn't move his eyes.

Eren's bottom was majestic looking to the older man. They were so round and plump. Inside the jeans, that the brunette was wearing, they looked so filling. They looked like they would fit right in place on Levi's lap. The raven haired man wanted squeeze Eren's ass in his hands. They would without a doubt be soft and satisfying. The older man clenched his fists with burning desire at that thought.

Levi wanted the brunette crying with pleasure under him. To squirm, writhed, and screamed under him. He wanted the brunette to look up at him with his big beautiful caribbean eyes. Eyes hazed with lust. Lips swollen and red from kissing. Fuck, he wanted those lips on his cock. He wanted Eren's mouth to take all of him inside his mouth. The shorter man would no doubt face fuck the young boy. He wanted to feel Eren's tongue swirl on the head of his cock.

Then he wanted to teased the brunette's hole. Finger it until it could accept Levi's cock inside it. The shorter man would then pound into that hole. Abuse the prostrate until the brunette came from just being fucked. The brunette would cry from being overused and he would drool from the sensation of being filled.

Then he would snuggle up on Levi's chest after the shorter man cleaned up. Levi would wrap his arms protectively around the brunette's body. They would intertwined their fingers and fall asleep, listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats. In the morning, they would go out hand in hand. They would kiss passionately at every given chance.

Levi, however, wanted the brunette to want the same things more than anything. He wanted to the brunette to be happy, and he wanted to be the person to make that a reality. First, though, he needed to take care of some annoying business.

"Ahem, Levi," Erwin coughed. Levi broke his thoughts and looked away from Eren's butt to stare at his tall blonde friend.

"What?" he asked, a little pissed off that Captain Eyebrows interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't you think that you're staring too much?" Erwin whispered to the short man.

"Don't you think that you should be worrying about yourself?" Levi countered.

"Hey, I'm not the one staring at a hot piece of ass," Captain Eyebrows retorted.

"That's because your hot piece of ass isn't up yet. Oh look, here he comes," Levi motioned his head towards the hallway.

Armin came out all sleepy looking. His eyes went wide when he saw Erwin and Levi looking at him. He looked behind himself and saw no one there. He awkwardly looked back at the seniors and nodded his head as a greeting. The blonde boy then saw his brunette friend still doing the dishes. He relaxed and walked up behind his friend. He then bended his knees to hit the back of Eren's knees. Eren stumbled over and almost dropped the last plate he rinsing. Almost. He turned to glare at his blonde friend.

"Armin," Eren said as he turned off the water.

"Eren… you didn't make me breakfast?" the blonde boy asked with a sarcastic sad face.

"You didn't ask for it," Eren replied as he dried the plate. "It's your fault."

The two seniors never got tired to the two freshmen's interactions. It was always entertaining and interesting. Based on one conversation, it wasn't hard to tell that they had been friends for a long time.

"And then you go an make some for these seniors?" Armin kept his eyes on Eren as he pointed his left thumb at the seniors.

"They asked," the brunette crossed his arms and pouted at his friend.

"Technically, you offered," Erwin corrected the brunette. Eren sucked his teeth as Armin readied his british voice.

"Ho oh, and you never in your life had the generosity to ask if I wanted some?" the blonde boy teased.

"Shut up, Armin! You're never up anyways. Besides, I always made you dessert," Eren spat out. He always lost his cool and demeanor when Armin used his british voice.

"Right," Armin rolled his eyes. Erwin bursted out in laughter. Armin blushed and kept his head low. After catching his breath, he looked back at his friend. "How are you up?"

"Shut up! He touched me on my neck!" Eren pointed to the shortest man present.

"Don't say it like I violated you. Stupid fuckin' brat," Levi responded. The two blondes laughed at the sudden outbursts. The brunette blushed a deep shade of red. The shorter man looked at the two blondes. "Shut up you two manipulative fucks."

"Hey, I find that offensive. I don't take advantage of the helpless. I'm the definition of nice," Erwin gave a pointed look to the short man.

"The definition of douchebag nice," Levi muttered and Eren laughed.

"What?" Captain Eyebrows looked at the brunette.

"It's just that... it really defines who you are. You act nice and proper, but really you're crude and an asshole. In other words, a manipulative smartass like a certain blonde I know," Eren smiled. Armin gasped.

"Eren, how dare you accuse me of being that," the blonde boy held a hand to his heart. "I thought we were best friends."

"Yea, that's why I know your true heart," the brunette grinned with his hand to his heart.

The morning passed on a happy note. Everyone eventually got up and got breakfast if they wanted to. Then they just left, ready for a new day of school.

Eren and Isabel were in art class. Professor Pixis was going through a new assignment. The students were supposed to paint a nature scene. It was something the brunette didn't really like because he wasn't that good at it. It was probably the fact that he had never seen certain nature scenes. Eren's home life refused to let him see the ocean, big forests, and snow. The majority of the reason why he never seen snow was because he lived in California. It didn't snow much there. Anyways, the brunette wasn't happy because he could never get the atmosphere right in nature scenes.

"I want you all to get out of your comfort zone. The reason you attend art class is to experiment many types of art," Pixis looked straight at Eren. The brunette looked away. He couldn't help but feel that Pixis could read minds. "You are all dismiss."

Isabel and Eren got up and left the door together. The brunette looked down to his red head friend. Isabel gave him a smile. The brunette in turn smiled.

"Hey, are you going to lunch?" Eren asked and then Isabel blushed. "Oh... Farlan, huh?"

"Sorry, but you'll be with Mikasa and Armin today, right?" Isabel questioned with concern.

"Yea, so I'll be fine. Make sure you don't do anything naughty," the brunette smiled devilishly.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Isabel retorted back playfully.

Eren and Isabel parted ways. Eren was walking towards the cafeteria when he got a text. He took out his phone from his pocket. It was a text from his sister. The brunette unlocked his phone and read the message. It was a text full of colorful vocabulary.

MA: get yo booty ass over the fuckin gate. we w8ing 4 ur virgin ass. gonna go out 4 lunch

EJ: okies. luv da word choice btw. ;)

The brunette put his phone away back into his pocket. He started off towards the front gate of the school which was near the cafeteria building. Eren thanked no one in particular for not making his walk longer.

As Eren approached the entrance, he saw Armin's car in a corner. The brunette walked over to his friends. He opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down. He smiled to his friends. Mikasa never sat in the front unless she was driving. The brunette was surprised to not see Annie with them.

"Where's Annie?" Eren asked his sister as his blonde friend drove away.

"She needed to work some project, so she's not coming," the girl with the red scarf relayed to her brother.

"Okies, where are we going?" the brunette questioned his blonde friend.

"We're going out to eat," Armin replied and Eren rolled his eyes. The blonde let out a chuckle. "Calm your ass pussy. We're going to Colossal Titan's. Mikasa is paying."

"Oh goodie, Mikasa will also pay the restaurant for when we puke, right?" the brunette inquired with sarcasm. He held his fists up next to his face and tilted his head a bit. Armin saw him and laughed harder than before. Colossal Titan's had a variety of food but most of the courses gave off a historic feeling. It was cheap and good food.

"Yea, but I'd prefer if you didn't puke away my money," Mikasa answered.

"Then I apologize for last time," Eren grinned. "But seriously, they don't let you bring it home with you when they serve large ass portions."

"I heard they let you eat until you puke is because titans don't shit. Meaning they have no digestive system," the blonde boy reasoned.

"Yet they make you pay for puking," Mikasa muttered with a hint of frustration.

"But the food is so good that it makes us come back again and again," the brunette hummed. His two friend hummed in agreement.

Armin soon pulled up in the parking lot of Colossal Titan's. The trio stepped out of the car and walked inside. Inside they were greeted by a waitress. They were led to a 4 persons table. The trio sat down as the waitress gave them their menus. She then asked for their beverages. Eren got chocolate milk, Armin had cola, and Mikasa had water.

The trio examined their menus even though the brunette knew what he was going to get anyways. He always got the same thing when he and his friends went there. Armin was indecisive as always when it came to food. Mikasa always tried something new. Soon, the waitress came back with their drinks in huge cups and asked for their orders.

"I'll have the Titan's Wall," Mikasa ordered first.

"I'll take an Army of Wings," Armin decided and slowly gave back his menu to the waitress.

"I'll have the Rogue Titan," the brunette smiled as he handed his menu to the waitress.

The waitress left saying that the food would be ready shortly. The trio turned to look at each other. School and social life was taking its toll on the trio. It had been awhile since the three of them talked about trivial things.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Armin commented.

"Yea, school keeps getting in the way. And... Mikasa has been hanging out with Annie more now," Eren responded with a sigh.

"If you two got together with your crushes then you two would do the same too," Mikasa retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Speaking of which, Levi has been showing some signs," Armin teased in his signature british voice. Eren rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if you could call those signs," the brunette pouted.

"Umm… hello, when I walked into the kitchen this morning, the man was clearly staring at your ass," the blonde informed the group as he drank his soda.

"Then I could obviously say the same to you about Erwin," Eren bit back.

"How about you two make a bet?" Mikasa offered.

"On what?" the two boys asked in unison.

"On who confesses first," the girl with the red scarf shrugged. The two boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Fine," the both said. "Loser has to listen to an order."

"You two are so childish," the girl with the red scarf grumbled.

"You suggested it," Eren pointed out.

"Yes, it's your fault, Mikasa," the blonde boy smiled at his female friend.

"Whatever," Mikasa replied.

The trio continued to converse as they waited for their lunch. When the waitress came back, she had three big plates on a platter. She gave the trio their respective order. She then left telling them to call for her if they needed anything. The trio nodded and turned their faces to their oversized lunch.

Mikasa had a large well done marble steak on her plate. Her dish was decorated with soft carrots, cut up green bell peppers, and boiled green beans. Armin had a bowl of chicken wings in front of him. His food was accompanied by french fries. Eren had a large serving of red curry over rice in his bowl. In the curry were chopped red potatoes, red bell peppers, red pepper, and bits of tomatoes. The brunette took a spoonful of his curry to his mouth and smiled the spiciness. He loved sweet food as well as spicy food.

The trio ate until they were about to burst. Armin was the first to give up on finishing his food. The good thing about the restaurant was that they gave the wasted food to farms to feed their farm animals. The trio relaxed for a moment before their desserts came in. The Colossal Titan's served dessert with their course meals. The desserts were suppose to some sort of connections with their meal based on the concept of the meal's name.

Mikasa was given a hot fudge sundae served with brownies and cookies. The blonde boy received a personal vanilla mousse cake topped with chocolate curls. The outside was decorated with coconut flakes. Also with his cake, he had hot chocolate to compliment his cake. The brunette had a red velvet cake sitting in front of him. It was decorated with cream cheese frosting, and it was topped off with white chocolate curls. On the side he had a mixture of red fruits which consisted strawberries, raspberries, watermelon, cherries, and grapes.

The trio smiled as they ate their desserts. The brunette was prominently giggling into his fork. His friends ignored him because they were already used to it.

Eventually they went back to their normal lives. They waved goodbye to each other saying that they would see each other later. Eren's day was going really well, so he was very happy.

School ended quickly and the brunette went home by himself. He walked inside the dorm building and went up the stairs. As he walked up the wooden steps he heard voices. One was Levi and the other one was Petra. When the brunette reached up the common room, he looked at the two people occupying the couch.

Levi turned around and looked at the brunette with his indifferent face. Eren couldn't see Petra's face because she turned her head away from him. Looking at the scene, Eren felt a shot of insecurity. The brunette pushed those feelings down inside of him and offered a smile.

"Hello, what are you guys doing?" Eren asked his seniors.

"Nothing, just go do whatever you want," Levi replied.

"Hmm… Okay," Eren mumbled back as he started for his room.

It was weird that the two of them were talking to each other alone. The brunette didn't feel about that. After he entered his room and closed the door, he sighed. He put his bag down next to his bed. The day was going well, but now Eren didn't know how it would go. He still had the night to go through.

The brunette laid on his bed, thinking about his bet with Armin. Eren wasn't sure if he could build up any confidence to confess to Levi. The shorter man wasn't expressive, so the brunette wouldn't be able to understand his reactions if he confessed. Yes, the purpose of the bet was to confess, but just confessing wasn't enough. Eren wanted the older man to like him back.

Levi was muscular despite his small structure. The brunette wanted Levi to dominate him. He wanted Levi to push him down roughly but gently. He would hold the brunette in his arms. The shorter man would use his strength to keep the boy in place. He would then violate Eren with his pierced tongue. Rolling his hips into the brunette, the man would devour all of the brunette's moan. Eren lived for that.

The brunette wondered how gifted the man was down in the nether regions. The man had to be well endowed, because everything about his body was perfect except his height. Eren, by the way, adored his height. Anyways, his cock had to be pretty big for his height. The brunette remembered the first night when he came to college. He remembered the way Levi walked out in his boxers. It was no joke, the man had to be gifted. If not by length then by girth. What if the man had cock piercings? The brunette blushed hard on the thought of it.

Eren wanted to be able to unzip Levi's pants and stick his hand inside. He wanted to get a grip on Levi's length to know for sure on how big he was. He wanted to kiss the head and suck on it. Then the man would face fuck him while fingering him. He would then stop the brunette from sucking and lean forward to take Eren inside his mouth. The brunette knew that he would scream and cry from the sensation.

Most of all though, the brunette wanted the older man to pamper him. He also wanted to be treasured. He just wanted to be loved in all possible ways. However, he was too scared to attempt a confession to achieve it. Also, liking Levi wasn't a trivial matter. He didn't have a crush on Levi. He was in love with the short tempered man. This wasn't just a phase, so he probably need a lot of time to get over it.

Over the two months that the brunette has known Levi, the shorter man has helped him on multiple occasions. The man protected him, but the brunette wasn't sure if it was just how the older man was. Eren hadn't seen Levi interact with others for a long period of time. The brunette just felt like he didn't know Levi enough to understand the man's actions.

How could Eren know if the shorter man was looking for someone smaller than him? What if Levi was only straight and just straight? What if the man was bothered by the way Eren kept talking to him? Eren did passively forced his way into Levi's life, so it was possible.

The brunette kept brooding over Levi until his blonde friend came back. Armin put his bag away as he stared at the brunette. Eren was in his emotional phase and the blonde knew it. Armin sat down on his chair and looked at his friend.

"Do you want to talk?" Armin questioned. Eren looked at his friend as he sat up on his bed.

"Umm… I highly doubt that Levi loves… likes me," Eren opened his mouth to reveal his thoughts. "I don't know. I just don't really know how things will play out."

"That's why everyone needs courage to confess," Armin reasoned.

"Yea, but… I feel like Levi could be my missing puzzle piece," the brunette said. "I feel like there is no going back to the way I was without Levi now."

"Okay… one, did you just quote from Katy Perry's Teenage Dream? Two, Eren I'm sure you'll be fine. Look, I'm positive that Levi likes you," the blonde reassured his friend.

"How do you know? Like really, how do you know?" Eren questioned.

"Bitch, I'm Armin Arlert. I'm always right. How about this, go mess around with another guy tonight. I'm pretty sure that Levi will interfere," Armin suggested.

"You think so?" the brunette lingered on the suggestion.

"How many times must I tell you that I know so?" Armin replied as he got up to sit next to his brunette friend.

"Okies, I'll try that," Eren mumbled. "You know, I saw Levi and Petra talking to each other. They were alone and then Levi indirectly told me to leave."

"I- I'm sure that it wasn't anything serious. You don't have to worry about it," Armin stuttered. Eren looked at his friend with confusement.

"Do you… know something?" Eren asked his blonde friend. Armin looked at his friend with his best calm face.

"What are you talking about? I'm just saying that if you worry your pretty little head about every single thing that Levi does then your head will explode. Give yourself a break for once. It's not like you aren't attractive. The man will love your virgin ass. Literally," the blonde gave a mouthful to Eren.

"Can you stop reminding me that I'm a virgin? You only had sex once," the brunette pouted.

"Once more than you," the blonde retorted and laughed.

Armin Arlert did know something, but he wasn't a bad liar like his brunette friend. When Petra talked about Eren's mother, the brunette was depressed as fuck. Levi came up to the blonde boy and forced everything out of him. Levi listened with sensitivity, so Armin knew that the man wasn't just an asshole. Levi only nodded and left after Armin told him everything. He didn't comment about Eren's mother or Eren's feelings for Levi, himself. The blonde could only interpret that reaction that he didn't care about Eren's feelings. Which also meant that he liked Eren's affection towards him, because it was Levi that Armin was observing.

"Okies, whatever," Eren replied.

"You know, you won't be able to put on a show with a sad face, right? Cheer up and get your playful demeanor on, unless you want a guy looking for something serious flirt with you," the blonde waved his index finger towards Eren.

"No, I don't. I'm already looking for something serious. This is some serious business," the brunette crossed his arms with another pout. "What are you going to wear for tonight?"

"Oh… I don't know. How about you help me look slutty but nice? It is a club that we're going to," the blonde boy answered.

"Okies, then let's rummage through your clothes," the brunette pushed his friend off his bed.

"What the fuck, Eren?" Armin exclaimed.

"I have to get up," the brunette retorted.

The two boys got ready to go clubbing with their dorm mates. They ran through most of their clothes. When they were finished, they gave each other one last inspection. They wanted to look gay, but only for the other gay minds. Well, they would probably noticed if they could read the signs. People like Jean and Marco were slow on the uptake. The two boys also didn't want to participate in wearing a costume. Eren, especially, had enough of dressing up.

Armin was wearing bright blue skinny jeans. He had his same blue converse from last time on. He wore a tight fitting white t-shirt splattered with yellow graffiti. His pale arms were out in the open for an audience. He tied his hair up in a ponytail. On his nose laid his blue glasses. The blonde had weak glasses prescription, so he only wore it when he wanted to. The blonde's neck laid out bare. Armin looked vulnerable in a sexy way.

Eren was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his thighs and ass. Again, he wore his chains on his pants. He had a pastel green dress shirt on. The brunette rolled the sleeves pass his elbows. The shirt showed off the brunette's slim figure. The brunette wore some light green converse shoes he had. He put a sticker of a ghost on his right cheek to show some weird holiday spirit. The brunette's sun kissed skin was barely revealed, but it was enough to show that the boy was truly beautiful.

"I think we're good," Armin announced.

"Okies. Don't need jackets?" Eren asked.

"Nah, too many people will be at the club. Don't wanna sweat up in there. I also don't wanna carry it around," Armin told his friend.

"Yea, you're right," Eren nodded as he went to grab his phone. Armin did the same thing.

"I'm always right," the blonde emphasized as he grabbed his car keys.

"Yea, yea," Eren replied as he went to the door. They weren't going to race for now.

Armin followed his friend. It was already time to leave for the club. The two boys made their way down the stairs. It was quiet so they knew that everyone was outside already. The two friends went to the door and stepped out.

Everyone was standing outside. They all looked at the two boys. The boys stopped walking and looked at everyone. They were having an awkward moment because the two boys stopped. Everyone looked at them, sort of urging them to move. However, they did not understand the message. Armin was too busy gazing at Captain America to help his childhood friend.

"What?" Eren hesitantly asked.

"You two are slow, that's what," Levi reported. Obviously Levi didn't give a shit about the awkward air. Yes, Eren was in love with that man.

"Sorry," Armin replied with a smile.

Levi went to his car with Isabel and Farlan in tow. Everyone else went to their respective cars. Eren observed Levi as he walked to Armin's car. Mikasa and Annie were leaning against the car. Eren was wondering where Petra was. Was she already in the car? The brunette shrugged off thoughts of the girl and got in the car.

"What took you guys so long?" Mikasa asked them after Armin started moving.

"Well, we were trying to look gay, but not gay at the same time. I mean, we're going to be in public. An actual place where people flirt," the blonde boy told his female friend.

"You two like people already. Is there a reason to dress up in way you can flirt with strangers?" the girl with the red scarf asked.

"Of course. There is always a reason," the brunette replied. His sister looked at him with an ambiguous look.

"You can not be… Armin, please tell me that you didn't think this up," Mikasa stated.

"Sorry, but I did. It'll be fine, Mikasa. Trust me," Armin reassured Mikasa.

"What?" Annie asked, intrigued.

"Eren's going to try to make Levi jealous," Armin informed the blonde girl. Annie nodded in response. She was pretty impressed that Eren could handle Levi. Let alone challenge him.

"Make sure you choose someone who looks nice. Never choose anyone in costume. You don't know if they really are fake," Mikasa told her brother.

"What? … I guess," Eren tilted his head in confusion.

The group of college students reached the club. They parked somewhere near and walked their way to the back door. Since a lot of them were underage they had to go through the back. The club owner usually didn't let anyone under 21 enter, but made exceptions for his employee's friends. As long as they didn't drink.

They opened the door to the back and music filled their ears. Erwin ushered them in to close the door quickly. The place was crowded with people, in and out of costumes. Some of the guys were shirtless. There were a lot of drinks going around the place. There was two floors. The bottom was the dance floor and the top was the bar. The music, oh the music, it blasted painfully into everyone's ears. The lights were being illuminated in multiple shades of colors. It was a relatively dark environment, but the lights were strong enough for them to walk around.

"WE'RE GOING TO GO TO WORK! WE'LL BE AROUND, OKAY!" Erwin yelled over the music. Everyone nodded in response. They didn't want to have a war between the music and their lungs.

The two male seniors left the group of college students to their own devices. Before Levi left, he gave Eren one look with his stormy eyes. The brunette flinched a bit before he turned his face to hide.

Everyone eventually split up after agreeing what corner would be theirs. They needed to know where they could meet up and rest when they got tired. After about an hour, trio plus Annie decided to remain in the exact corner before they found what to do next.

"Found anyone yet?" Armin questioned close to Eren's ear.

"Umm… how about that pikachu over there?" the brunette pointed to the yellow man (not racist) dancing.

"No," Mikasa stated blatantly.

"I'm agreeing with Mikasa on that one," the blonde boy told his brunette friend.

"Okies, fine. How about that young man over there? The one with the plaid shirt?" Eren pointed to a different man.

"I'm okay with that one. He looks young and innocent. You can play him," Mikasa examined the man across the room from them.

"Eren, let me teach you how to fight first," Annie interjected the situation. The trio looked at Annie.

"Umm… Okies," Eren replied.

Annie and Eren stood in front of each other. The blonde girl told Eren to copy her moves. Annie held up both of her arms vertically. Her fists were near her head. She had her right leg behind a step and then she held her stance. She then moved one of her elbows up and kicked in a direction no one was at. Eren then did the same. It felt fairly easy for the brunette to do.

"When you kick, make sure you kick them hard on the shin," Annie nodded in approval.

"Okies, thanks. I've actually never had any formal lessons on how to fight. Who taught you?" the brunette asked politely.

"My father," Annie revealed with a small smile. "Now go and make the shorty jealous."

"Yea, okies," Eren laughed.

The brunette walked towards the man that he pointed at earlier. As he approached, the man looked at the brunette. Eren smiled at the man. He was sitting at a table by himself. His friends had just left him to do something else. The brunette sat down beside him.

Before Eren could say anything he felt someone grab him by the collar. He was being dragged away from the innocent man. Eren felt his body being forced down, and as he looked at the person who grabbed him, he figured out why. Levi was bringing him to a more private place. Which was outside, on the fire escape stairs. The music's volume was lowered by the metal door.

"What are you doing?!" Eren exclaimed. Levi pushed the boy against the wall. He looked at Eren with eyes filled with rage. The brunette subconsciously shuddered. His eyes were piercing through the brunette. Levi's body held Eren down.

"I could ask you the same thing," the shorter man growled.

"Nothing," the brunette lied with a small exhale of breath.

"You are such a bad liar. I know your face when you go and 'play,' brat," Levi rolled his eyes. Eren's heart was beating like crazy. The brunette was in hopes, but he was still unconfident.

"How… is that any of your business?" Eren questioned further. Levi scoffed and then smirk. He finally realized that the boy was trying to make him jealous.

"How is that any of my business?" Levi asked. Eren let out a whimper because he at that moment felt true fear. "Want me to tell you?"

"Uh… umm…" the brunette couldn't form words. He bit his bottom lip and slowly nodded.

The older man smiled at the cuteness displayed in front of him. He quickly went back to looking pissed. He wanted to bully the brunette. Especially since he wore clothes that were tight on his body.

Levi pulled Eren down. He opened his mouth and bit Eren on the neck. The brunette gasped from the unanticipated pain. He blushed when he became conscious of the body contact. After marking the boy, Levi licked the wound with his pierce tongue. He gripped Eren's hair and turned the boy's head towards him. He bit the boy's closed lips like he had at that party from more than a month ago. However, this time, the brunette was sober. Eren opened his lips and then he was assaulted by that pierced tongue. Levi sucked on the boy's tongue and bit it. Then he let his own tongue roam around the brunette's mouth. Eren kissed Levi back with eagerness. Much to Eren's disappointment, the older man pulled back.

"Brat," Levi muttered before he moved to go back inside the club.

The song inside changed into a slow song. Eren recognized it as "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. The brunette didn't know why they were playing a relatively old country song in a club, but he paid it no mind. Eren grabbed onto Levi's right wrist. The man turned to look at him.

"What?" Levi inquired.

"You… didn't tell me why," Eren managed to say. Levi pushed Eren back to the wall. If the brunette was pulling shit like this then Eren's HP had reached the number 0. The boy was already dead and gone.

"Listen brat, you are in love with me. From the moment you developed feelings for me, you were mine," Levi bellowed. "So don't you fuckin' dare try to pull that cheesy drama shit on me. Fuck unnecessary third characters. Eren, do you love me?"

"I-I-," the brunette stuttered. He tried to look in a different direction, but Levi held his head in place. Eren blushed as his heart raced. He felt like he was going to die. He wanted to close his eyes, but he knew that Levi would somehow keep it open. "I… l- l- love you."

"Brat," Levi smirked before giving one peck on Eren's lips.

"Is… that supposed to be… an answer?" the brunette asked with insecurity. Levi pinched Eren's left cheek.

"You're a cute brat," the shorter man responded. Eren smiled and blushed at the compliment. The older man shook his head in amusement. The boy was just so simple.

The brunette was so happy. The man he had been pining after felt the same about him. He felt himself getting his usual confidence back. He brought his hands to his lips and laughed into them. The he suddenly remembered that there was a slow song being played at the moment. He sort of always wanted to slow dance once.

"Dancing… umm," the brunette trailed off.

Levi sighed and grabbed Eren's waist. The brunette grabbed onto Levi at the sudden movement. Then Levi started to swaying their bodies together. Eren then properly placed his arms around Levi's shoulders. The two males danced until the end of the song, "Bless the Broken Road." When the song was over, the man let go of Eren. He put his hand on the door handle. He then turned to look at Eren.

"Stop fucking around with other guys," Levi spat out and then gave his attention to the door again.

"Okies," Eren grinned with his usual attitude as he walked up behind the older man. "Are you going back to work?"

"No," the senior answered as he entered the club. "There are a lot of workers in today. The owner, Hannes, has everything in order. I don't need to work since I'm technically not employed here. God, I'm tired of this place. Too many fuckin' bodies sweating up in here."

"Then let's leave," Eren beamed as he grabbed onto Levi's shirt in order to not get separated. The older man just found it cute. Everything Eren did seemed cute to Levi.

"This is your first time here. And you haven't seen Hanji," the older man reasoned.

"Yea, but there can always be a next time. Let's go back together," the brunette smiled innocently. Levi thought about it. Maybe he could break the kid now? Yep, that would be good. Farlan and Isabel could get a different ride.

"Okay, fine," the raven haired man replied as he grabbed Eren's hand.

They made their way out of the club. Outside, the two of them walked to Levi's car. The brunette got into the passenger seat while Levi was behind the wheel. After buckling up, Eren texted to his blonde friend that he was leaving with Levi. The ride was silent except for the radio.

The brunette was thinking about what was about to happen. Levi couldn't be thinking about having sex, right? Eren was a virgin and he had no doubt that Levi would be his first if they were dating. However, it didn't stop the anxiety he was feeling from imagining how it would happen. He was super nervous. What if he messed up? The brunette went into his panic mode. Levi noticed the change in Eren's mood.

"What's wrong?" the older man asked.

The brunette looked at his new boyfriend. He was focused on driving, but he didn't completely ignore Eren. The younger man blushed hard. He didn't really know how to tell the man that he was a virgin. _Ah! Fuck it! I'm just going to say it!_

"L- Levi… I don't want to have… sex yet," Eren told his boyfriend. There was a red light so the shorter man stopped the car. He looked at Eren as he waited for it to turn green. Levi learned how to be patient with Eren even though his stuttering still pissed him off. Eren felt a shot of nervousness entering him as he looked into those stormy eyes. "I… I'm… a… virgin."

"Really?" Levi asked monotonically. He was in shock, but he did not want to show it. The boy played with guys so he thought that he wasn't a virgin. Levi got off on the idea of being the first to break Eren.

"Umm… yea. Is that okay?" Eren blushed as he turned away. The light turned green and Levi stepped on the gas.

"Yea, I'm fine with whatever you want," Levi replied. Well there went his plans fucking the boy for the night. However, he truly didn't mind. He was going to be Eren's first, so it felt right to let the boy decide when they did it. He loved Eren, so he wanted to be gentle. Well… as gentle as he could possibly even be.

"Thanks," Eren turned to face Levi and smiled a little.

Levi nodded. He saw the smile in his peripheral view. He was just so goddamn cute. The boy did it. He truly placed himself in a place in Levi's heart. He could no longer be removed without hurting the older man. Levi wonder how the boy would react when he learned more about him. He didn't want the boy with those bright eyes to run away.

**That was that. I'll eventually do another clubbing chapter, so I can add the stuff I wanted to put in. Thanks for reading. Also, just so I can rant... School was being a bitch to me this week. She or he was like "Girl, you are going to bring all your textbooks home, every day this week." Anyways, my back hurts. I thought I was going to die, so yes, this is a little late because I went on youtube to relieve some stress.**


	7. The 2nd Arc of the Game Makes it Wetter

**Sorry guys, school is crazy and the internet was being a bitch. WARNING: Oral Sex Scene.**

**This chapter is basically about Eren's and Levi's relationship (literally the day after... how unrealistic can I get?). They just hang out for the day. Oh yea, Imagine Dragons's "Demons" is here too.**

The brunette moved in his sleep. He felt warmth holding onto him. He frowned, because he didn't want to get up. However, he started to relax when he heard a deep smooth voice filled his ears. It was like chocolate to Eren. It took a moment for the brunette to realize that someone was singing. He rubbed against the warmth around him and then he felt a hand touch his face. It was so gentle that Eren wanted to see who it was.

The brunette fluttered his eyes open to reveal Levi staring at him. Eren's head was laying on Levi's chest. His stomach was on top of the shorter male's. The older man had his arms wrapped around the younger boy. The brunette felt every muscle of Levi's touching himself. Eren didn't understand how the man was so muscular. He didn't look like those short guys with too much work out sessions. He just looked like a sex god. The boy looked around for a second and then remembered that they were in the attic, on the bed.

Last night, the older man bought food for him and the younger boy to eat. They went back to the dorms and stayed in the attic. After eating, cleaning, changing, showering, and brushing their teeth the two of them laid on the bed. Eren felt a little awkward and extremely embarrassed, but Levi pulled the younger man against him. The man wore shorts and nothing on top. Eren was in his pajama pants and a large shirt. Eren felt Levis hard on, but decided not to comment on it. The older man realized the brunette's embarrassment and reminded him that he wasn't going to do anything. The brunette fell asleep as Levi affectionately kissed his ear.

Now, Levi was singing to Eren with his wonderful voice. The shorter man wasn't looking at Eren anymore. He would occasionally look back at the boy though. The brunette closed his eyes again and listened to the man sing to him. Levi finished the song and went on to the next one.

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold"

Levi brought one of his hands to Eren's hair. He ruffled the brunette hair and the latter moved towards the touch. Levi then touched Eren's cheek again and rubbed his hand against it. He knew that the brunette was getting a little agitated by the lyrics, so he wanted to comfort him.

"When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide"

Eren felt a little sad. Levi's voice made the brunette feel vulnerable. The young boy held onto Levi tighter. These words were words that he also wanted to say to Levi. The brunette was again reminded about how cruel the world was. He had demons as well as Levi. They both didn't know when they could talk about their demons.

"No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come"

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and placed it on his own cheek. Eren opened his eyes to see Levi close his own. The older man placed his forehead onto the brunette's. Eren closed his eyes again and let emotions run through him. He, himself, started to rub against the shorter man's cheeks.

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my-

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made"

Eren opened his eyes. Levi's were still closed, so the brunette watched the older man's lips move. Levi's voice was so calm and real. It felt like raw emotions.

"Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come"

The older man sang that last line more dramatically than the original way. Levi opened his eyes and stared straight into Eren's eyes. The older man could see the faint blush of the boy's face. He smiled slightly at the cute sight.

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go"

The shorter man let his thumb rub against Eren's cheek as if to emphasize the next lines.

"Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how"

Levi's voice on the song made it so different. It was a good kind of different. It was like a version that belonged to Levi.

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

The older man kissed Eren on the cheek and then leaned back. The brunette pouted and then leaned forward. He kissed the man on the mouth. There was no tongue involved. Although Eren couldn't think straight in the mornings, he knew the line of border. The mouth in the morning had too much bacteria for Levi.

Levi grabbed Eren's chin and forced the brunette to look at him in the eye. The look on the shorter man was enigmatic. Eren looked away with a blush. Levi snorted and then Eren pouted again. He turned to look at the man again to show his pout. The brunette witness a smile on Levi's lips. The shorter man kissed Eren near his lips.

"What are your demons?" Levi whispered. The brunette pursed his lips. He closed his eyes and opened them back up.

"What are yours?" Eren whispered back. The raven haired man's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He quickly relaxed himself.

"There's a lot of them," the older man replied.

"Same for me," the younger man responded.

At that moment, the brunette felt like they were connected. They leaned their foreheads together. The two of them never had a conversation where it was personal. The reasoning was because they both understood that silence was what was needed. However, that didn't stop them from being curious about each other's lives. They wanted to learn more about each other, but they didn't want to force the other to speak. Those kind of conversations couldn't be forced.

Levi pulled back and grabbed Eren's right hand. He kissed it softly. Eren watched the shorter man with affection. Levi then turned Eren's hand so that he was faced with the part that connected the thumb with the palm. He opened his mouth and bit into Eren's flesh. The brunette whimpered as he felt the pain. Levi drew blood from Eren and he licked it clean. He retracted his teeth from it and then kissed the abused flesh. Those stormy eyes looked at the caribbean green eyes. The latter was engulfed with confusion.

"Eren," the older man whispered.

"Yes?" the younger boy asked. Levi kissed Eren's hand again.

"This is a mark that means you're mine," Levi explained. The brunette blushed from the possessiveness. However, Levi wasn't done. "It also means that I'll stand by you no matter what, because you are mine. I don't need to know anything unless you want me to. I won't judge you."

Eren blushed even more. With his other hand, he rubbed his red cheek. He pulled away from Levi and grabbed Levi's right hand. The older man watched with interest. Eren pulled Levi's hand to his mouth and did the same thing that the older man did to him. Levi grunted from the pain. Eren looked up at the older man. When blood started to enter his mouth, he pulled away. He licked the wound clean.

"You too… you're mine. I'll be with you no matter what. I won't judge you, ever," Eren proclaimed as he put the raven haired man's hand on his cheek. Levi a bittersweet smile. He wanted to believe in that promise that came out his boyfriend's mouth.

"Idiot," Levi muttered before he kissed Eren lightly. He pulled back the brunette pouted again. He looked at Levi with indignant eyes. The older man smirked. "What?"

"Kiss me more," the young boy pursed his lips.

Levi indulged the young man. He kissed Eren's face repeatedly. Not a spot of skin was left not kissed. The brunette smiled into the all of the kisses. Then suddenly, Levi pushed Eren onto the bed. Now the older man was on top of the younger boy. The brunette's face heated up at the change of power. Levi, again, showered kisses on the younger boy.

When Levi pulled away, the brunette grinned stupidly. The older man rolled his eyes. The brat always had to be extra expressive.

"What?" the shorter man grumbled.

"Hmm... Mikasa said that you weren't expressive. I agree but you're also sweet. I love that about you," Eren giggled softly to himself. Levi pinched his cheek and the brunette yelped. Now Levi smirked.

"Dumb brat, it's time to get up," the older man announced. Eren looked at him with a disappointed look.

"No! Leviiii!" the brunette whined. Levi ignored the cries and got off of Eren.

"Is there somewhere you want to go today," the older man offered in place of staying in bed. The brunette smiled again at that offer. He contemplated at that moment where to go. Then he remembered his nature scene assignment for art class.

"Can you take me to see the sea or anything nature like?" Eren asked.

"For what?" Levi inquired back as he stretched. The brunette watched every single muscle move. The older man saw the boy scrutinizing him. Levi loved that the brunette always looked at his body. Eren always had a cute face when he looked at Levi's body.

"My art class. I don't want to draw from pictures, because I can't capture the feeling from them. I've never been to the sea or anything," Eren sheepishly confessed.

"Okay, get ready," Levi replied as he got up from the bed. Eren stayed in the bed and held out his arms to Levi.

"Hug me," the brunette ordered.

The older man leaned onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Kissing Eren's ear, he slowly let his hand travel up the boy's back. Eren held onto Levi tightly. The older man brushed his hand on the back of the brunette's neck.

"Get up," Levi growled into the younger's ear before he bit it.

"Kii! Levi?!" the brunette exclaimed.

Levi smirked and started for the secret door on the floor. Eren followed the man as Levi opened the door connecting the attic and their vacant single room. The two left each other to get ready in their designated rooms.

The brunette went inside his room and found his blonde friend laying on the top bunk, reading. He looked down on the brunette with a smirk. He put his book away and gave his full attention to his new attached friend.

"So, how was it?" he questioned as Eren turned to look at him.

"How was what?" Eren asked back.

"Are you fucking with me now?" the blonde swore at his best friends.

"Nope. We didn't do it," the brunette replied as he started to change his clothes.

"Seriously? Is Levi… ?" Armin trailed off.

"Is he what?" Eren inquired innocently. The blonde swore to himself. How could this brunette be so innocent and slutty? The bastard had all the cute traits.

"Impotent…" the blonde boy finished his sentence. Eren laughed as he grabbed his toothbrush.

"Nope, I most definitely felt that hard bulge against me. When I told him that I was a virgin, he told me that it was fine. He said that he wanted whatever I wanted. Basically, he'll wait until I'm ready," the brunette explained. Armin nodded as he listened.

"Holy crap, Mikasa and I didn't give all the credit he deserves, did we?" Armin commented.

"Not at all. He's very sweet. He bought dinner last night. We talked about useless shit. He spooned me. I woke up, laying on his chest. He kissed me a lot. I think he'll spoil me a lot," Eren beamed at his best friend with a smile. The blonde boy observed the bright eyes that laid onto him.

"Aww~, you are so cute. I'll tell Mikasa about this," Armin complimented. "Where are you going now?"

"Hmm… Levi said that he'll take me out. I need to draw for my art class," Eren told his friend.

"Oh, right… well, have fun drawing trees or something," Armin replied as he went back to his book. After Eren grabbed all his toiletries, he walked up to Armin. He devilishly smiled as the blonde turned back to look at him. They locked eyes together until Armin finally figured out why Eren was staring at him. He got up and pinched Eren's cheek. "No, I helped you. I should not be punished for helping you."

"A bet is a bet. Are you chickening out?" Eren inquired.

"Eren… I swear to god. Sometimes, I just want to slap you," Armin answered.

"Then do it. But it's not stopping me. Armin Arlert, I command you to dress up like a girl and call Captain Eyebrows 'daddy,' when I come back," the brunette smirked. The blonde widen his eyes in shock for a second.

"Fuck you," Armin pouted as he spat out profanity.

"Sorry, but that's Levi's job," the brunette pursed his lips as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Just get the fuck out of here," the blonde rolled his eyes.

With that, Eren ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth twice. The boy didn't want to displease the man. He washed his face and attempted to comb his unruly hair. The brunette was walking back to his room when he saw Petra come out of hers. When the two acknowledged the other's presence, they just stood there in the hallway.

Eren sort of forgot about Petra. Who could blame him? He didn't see her last night. His brain was also preoccupied with Levi. He was still pretty pissed the fuck off that the girl brought his mother into their argument. However, his mother always taught to forgive and forget. The brunette braced himself for an unavoidable confrontation.

"Hello," Eren greeted. Petra nodded as she looked away from the freshman. The brunette didn't understand why the girl would ignore him.

Yesterday, when Eren was displaying his insecurity to his best friend, the girl and Levi had a conversation. To sum up their conversation, Levi told Petra that he was mad at her. He also told her that he knew she had feelings for him, but he would never reciprocate them back. Levi was pretty harsh with her, but that was his personality. If Petra couldn't handle it then there was no way she was ever going to date him. Petra was ashamed about her actions and distanced herself from Levi. Which was the reason why she wasn't in Levi's car last night.

"Umm…" Petra trailed off. She felt uncomfortable, but she wanted to apologize. The brunette looked at her with his innocent eyes. "I… I wanted to apologize for what I said last time. I'm sorry, Eren. I had no idea what came over me. It's just that, I have never seen Levi react so strong to another person, so I was scared. But it was like you said. Levi isn't mine. I'm sorry."

The brunette smiled sheepishly. Petra apologized so nicely, so the boy couldn't really hate her. She didn't know any better. Eren relaxed his stiff body and walked up to Petra. He pulled her into a hug. It was Petra's turn to be stiff.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing to me. I'm also sorry about the harsh things that I said too," Eren whispered softly. The girl relaxed into the boy's arms.

The sound of a door opening filled the hallway. With Petra still in his arms, the brunette looked to see who it was. Not surprisingly, it was Levi. He was wearing jeans and a black zip up hoody. The older man looked at the figures in the hallway with uninterested eyes.

"Cheating on me, already?" he asked monotonically. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I've suddenly turned straight. Petra has unlocked my inner straight heart. I know that it's unnatural, but I'm falling," the brunette teased. Petra laughed.

"Hurry up, brat," Levi grumbled, but the smirk that played across his face told otherwise.

"Okies, I'll be out in a second," the boy announced. He turned his attention back to Petra. "I'll see you later, okies?"

The strawberry blonde girl nodded. Levi grunted in acknowledgement. Eren walked to his room and put his stuff away. He said his farewells to Armin after grabbing his sketchbook and stuff. When he came out, he saw Levi and Erwin talking to each other in the kitchen. The brunette walked up to them. Levi was the first to notice his presence and then the tall blonde looked his way.

"You guys are now dating. You guys are just leaving me by myself," Captain Eyebrows pouted and Eren cringed from the sight.

"Will you shut up?" Levi bellowed.

"I can't," the tall blonde puffed his right cheek. Again, Eren cringed.

"Will you stop that? It's disgusting!" Eren ordered the older man.

"You still break my heart, boy," Erwin looked down to the ground, dejected. Levi smirked at the crappy acting in front of him.

"Listen Eyebrows, if I get you some toilet paper, would you keep your shit to yourself?" The raven haired man asked. The brunette bursted out in laughter.

"Always gotta be an asshole, don't you," Captain Eyebrows inquired.

"I can't deny myself. I have to be true to my heart," Levi joked.

"Don't be sad. I promise you that you will get a treat later," Eren smiled.

"Oh? What is it?" Erwin gave all his attention to the freshman.

"You'll have to wait," Eren teased. The brunette turned to his shorter boyfriend. "Come on, let's go!"

Levi grunted in response before Eren dragged him down the stairs. The brunette was so excited to spend the day with Levi all by themselves. After reaching Levi's car, the brunette finally settled down a little. The older man started the car and then reached his hand towards the brunette.

"What?" Eren asked.

"Do you want to go to the store for some candy?" Levi shrugged his shoulders. Eren's attitude became even brighter.

"Yea! It's on sale, so you have to buy me a lot?" the brunette buckled up with his smile.

"Whatever you want," Levi replied.

The two went to the store and grabbed candy quickly. Eren literally got bags of candy. Lord knows how much Levi was going to spoil Eren. After the stop at the store, Levi drove them to the beach.

The beach was pretty much empty. It was already November and it was early in the morning. The moment the raven haired man parked, the brunette jumped out of the car. He ran towards the beach with excitement. Levi soon followed the boy once he was done turning off his engine.

The air was cool. The sound of the waves crashing calmed Levi. The smell, though, didn't work out for him. It smelled like salt and polluted air. Which was true on both occasions. The shorter man made a weird face as he furrowed his eyebrows. He gazed at the younger boy who was standing next to the water. The brat was unbelievably excited. Just like an 8 year old on his birthday.

As the man walked up next to Eren, he contemplated on throwing the brunette in the water. He decided against it because he didn't want him to get sick. He did push him on the shoulder though. The boy staggered as he regained his stance. Once he did, he gave Levi a playful glare. Levi rolled his eyes and the brunette smiled brightly.

"Get to drawing, brat," Levi told him.

"Okies, wait like an hour or something," Eren pursed his lips.

Levi grunted in frustration. He unzipped his sweater and laid it on the sand. He motioned for Eren to sit down and the boy complied. The shorter man sat next to Eren on his sweater. The brunette got his sketchbook and stuff out. Eren immediately got to drawing. His excitement was suppressed by his artist nature.

Levi watched the brunette as he drew. He examined Eren's features. Even if he was repeating himself, he could never truly get over Eren's eyes. The were really a beautiful color. He loved the way the light seemed to shimmer in his irises. The boy also had unusually big eyes. Levi loved the way that they gave Eren an innocent effect. The last aspect of the boy's eyes were his eyelashes. The were long and pretty. When the boy fluttered his eyelids, the man adored it. It was that cute.

They stayed like that for about an hour. The man staring at Eren and Eren drawing. Levi knew that the boy wasn't paying attention to him because the boy never blushed. The man liked that about Eren. He liked the way that Eren could be focus on his work and produce something beautiful. When the brunette was done, he showed his picture to the older man. Levi nodded in appreciation. The boy was really talented at drawing. Academics, Levi knew, was another thing.

The two got up. Levi picked his sweater up and dusted the sand off of it. The older man ruffled Eren's hair and started for his car. The brunette followed the man. They sat inside the car and Levi started the engine. Before heading off, Levi looked to his younger boyfriend.

"Do you want to go anywhere else?" Levi asked.

"Umm… can we go somewhere with a lot of trees?" Eren responded.

"Okay," Levi smiled softly before turning his attention to his car. Eren was left there to blush at that smile. The older man smirked, because he knew Eren like the back of his hand already.

The older man drove them to a more secluded place. Soon, big trees filled the area. They were all changing colors due to the weather. Eren was fascinated by the scene. he truly had never seen this many trees in his life.

Levi parked his car somewhere off to the side of the road. The shorter man gave his attention back to Eren. He smirked and as he got of the car. Eren did the same too. He followed Levi to the hood of his car. The man moved Eren to sit on it. The boy was surprised because the man was a clean freak. It was weird that he dirtied his sweater and now his car for Eren. The brunette smiled at the man. Levi pinched Eren's cheek.

"Look around, Eren… at all these big ass trees," Levi said.

Eren smiled weakly at the statement. The man seemed like a romanticist, but that didn't give a filter. It was cute in a way. The brunette kissed the man on the lips.

"After this, can we go eat?" Eren asked.

"Sure," the shorter man replied curtly.

Levi sat on his car. He was closer to the front window, so he could hold Eren from behind. However, because Levi was shorter, the position was a little weird. The raven haired man put his arms around the boys torso. He also let his legs wrap around the boy's waist. It was like a koala on a tree. Eren wanted to say that, but he also wanted to live. The brunette also couldn't deny that it still had a dominant effect. It was just a cute dominant effect. The brunette smirked. Levi, being the final boss that he was, knew what Eren was thinking. He told Eren to just fuckin' draw.

Levi cuddled closer to Eren. The brunette could feel the man breathing on his neck. It felt sensual, but it was also innocent. The freshman placed his sketchbook on Levi's legs and continued to draw. He wasn't sure if Levi would be okay with it though. The older man didn't seem to mind the pressure, so the brunette started to put his normal pressure on his sketchbook. Levi hummed softly as he waited an hour to pass.

The area was quiet saved for the birds. The air didn't smell like human waste and pollution. The sound of the wind and the leaves rustling was nice. The colors that decorated the place gave the man a sense of reality. Levi liked this area better. He felt freer and calmer. He felt safe with Eren in his arms. Touching in the beginning of a relationship was usually awkward, but the man didn't feel that way with the brunette. It felt as if they were made to touch. It was like a fire, literally. The boy's body temperature was insanely high. The older man wondered if steam ever came out of him.

After about another hour of silence, the brunette finished drawing. He lifted his sketchbook from Levi's leg and played with Levi's wrist. The older man pinched Eren's body and the boy yelped. The man let the boy go with another smirk. He pushed Eren off his car. He watched the boy slid off his car from front seat. The brunette stumbled forward on the ground. After balancing himself, he turned to Levi with an unimpressed pout.

"Levi," Eren growled.

"Brat," Levi replied.

"I'm not a brat!" the brunette exclaimed indignantly.

"I've been calling you that all morning. You didn't deny it before," Levi retorted as he got off of his car.

"That… That was because… shut it!" Eren became flustered.

"Get in the car Mr. Jaeger," Levi teased as he walked to the driver seat.

"Levi!" Eren pouted as he walked to the passenger seat.

Levi chuckled. He would never get tired of Eren's reactions. The man turned to his boyfriend. He reached his hand out and played with Eren's hair.

"What do you want to eat?" Levi asked. Eren's anger from before disappeared. It was like fuckin' magic.

"I don't mind," Eren answered. Levi nodded as he turned his car on. The brunette looked back to his lover. "Can you kiss me?"

"Again?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

Eren bit his lower lip and nodded. The older man placed his hand the brunette's chin. He led to Eren's lips close to his own. He looked at the caribbean eyes that were focused on his lips. The man chuckled again and Eren's eyes caught Levi's. The brunette blushed.

"After today, you're going to be spoiled as fuck," Levi whispered to Eren's lips. The brunette let out a big breath.

"And it would be your fault," Eren retorted with a sheepish smirk.

Levi licked Eren's lips. White teeth bit into the brunette's lips with a lot of force. The boy parted his lips and was assaulted by a pierced tongue. Eren moaned as he let his tongue play a war with Levi's. Obviously, the brunette lost. However, he didn't lose without getting something. He reached his hand down. He palmed the clothed raven haired man. The said man jerked in surprise. Eren opened his eyes to see Levi open his.

Levi bit Eren's tongue in retort. Eren moaned as he rubbed Levi's hardening length. The man pulled onto the brunette's hair and deepened the kiss. The brunette circled the man's length with his playful fingers. He returned to his earlier actions with a bit more force. As he felt a hand travel up his back, he squeezed his hand.

"Ngh," Levi let out a grunt.

The brunette smiled into the kiss. Levi pulled away from the brunette. Eren whined in protest. The older man moved part of Eren's sweater to reveal the bite mark from the night before. The man opened his mouth and bit the same place. He reached one of his hand down to palm Eren. He reached his other hand to the brunette's nape. The brunette moaned out loudly. Levi smirked and the brunette blushed to deep crimson. The boy was definitely a screamer.

"Don't be a cock tease," Levi whispered to Eren's ear.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," the brunette replied after catching his breath.

"You really are a brat," Levi responded as he kissed Eren on the cheek. He sat back into his seat.

"I'm not," Eren said back as reached over to kiss Levi on the cheek too.

The two buckled up and Levi drove off. The brunette leaned against his door. Levi looked really hot while driving a car. The man was like sculpture coming to life. Eren loved watching Levi. He brought out his Levi sketchbook. It now had sassy stickers on it. The raven haired man still didn't know what was in it. Eren shifted his body so that Levi couldn't see what was in his book. He turned to a new page and started drawing Levi driving.

"What are you drawing?" Levi asked the brunette. Eren flinched and quickly moved his sketchbook away from Levi's reach. Not that the man would even try to reach for it while driving. Levi raised an eyebrow from curiosity. "Is that the sketchbook? The one you won't show me? Why won't you show me it?"

"It's none of your business," Eren shouted at the man with a blush.

"I'm pretty sure that the drawings of me are as good as the real thing," the shorter man teased.

"How do you know?!" Eren blushed even more. Levi chuckled in disbelief.

"I was only kidding. Wow, now that I know, I can see them right?" Levi asked the brunette. Eren looked at the man with indignant eyes.

"Leviii! You tricked me," Eren pouted.

"It's fine, isn't it?" The older man shrugged his shoulders as he turned left.

Soon, the two arrived at a cafe. It was called "The Shiganshina." They walked inside and Levi demanded that the boy brought his sketchbook in. Eren reluctantly brought his sketchbook inside. The cafe gave off a heavenly aroma. The brunette almost forgot his misfortune until he saw Levi smirk at him. Eren looked away in frustration.

"What do you want, brat?" Levi pulled Eren into the line. The boy looked up and saw the orders.

"I want hot chocolate, brownies, and a savory crepe," the brunette told his boyfriend.

"Anything else?" Levi asked.

"I want a hug too," Eren looked at the ground.

"Don't be sad. I just like to know what's mine is also infatuated with me," Levi told the boy as he pulled him into a hug. The man didn't give a shit if people were watching. It was a goddamn free country. As long as he wasn't hurting anyone then he could do whatever he wanted. Eren nodded and wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders. He just said that he loves me, again.

"Okay, you can go find a spot to sit while I order," Levi pushed Eren to an empty direction.

The brunette found a spot in the corner. He could look at the window and people watch. No one would be watching him without his knowledge. That was all he really cared about. He set out his sketchbook on the table as he waited for Levi. He continued to draw his driving Levi. It would be a lie if the boy said that he didn't like the way Levi messed with him. He liked that Levi paid attention to him. Yes, he was a brat, but who could blame him? Levi just made him forget all responsibility.

As soon as the brunette finished his drawing, Levi came over with his orders. Levi had a sandwich with his tea. As the man sat down, the boy decided that coffee looked better on Levi, but tea was probably what the man liked more. The tired sexy look went well with coffee, because coffee was what kept people awake. It really just made the man more sexy. Anyways, it was true, the man did love tea more than coffee. Levi just knew that no one else cared for tea, so he always just got coffee. He probably couldn't find the kind of tea he would kill for.

"Here," Levi placed Eren's orders in front of him.

"Thank you!" Eren smiled. He was feeling better. Levi noticed that so he took his chance and grabbed Eren's sketchbook. "Levi!?"

"Just eat," the shorter man shooed Eren as he opened the book. Eren puffed his cheeks out as he did as he was told.

The first thing that the man saw were eyes. They weren't colored, but he knew that they were his eyes. He saw the date on the drawing and looked up at the brunette. Eren was looking away in his embarrassment. The date was from the day they had met. The man continued to flip through the pages. He saw backbones, torsos, legs, pierced ears, a pierced tongue, faces, arms, and full body drawings. Heck, he even saw a fuckin' smile. The boy was insanely head over heels for him. Levi knew that, but he didn't think it was like this. This realization did something to his heart.

Levi stopped on a picture of him sleeping. Levi looked back at the brunette. He thought it was creepy, but cute at the same time. Then he saw himself playing the guitar. Levi suddenly noticed that he had never posed for Eren. Yet, the pictures would had told otherwise. Eren was extremely talented to be able to draw from memorization alone. Maybe the kid even just imagine the positions and draw them? That question was answered when Levi saw a picture of himself on top of another person (which was probably Eren). Levi knew that he never pinned the boy down until yesterday. Levi chuckled to himself. Eren looked at him as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"Eren, you are really good. I'm sure that you'll make a living out of your art," Levi complemented the brunette.

"Really?" Eren beamed.

"Of course, you idiot," Levi replied.

"Thank you, Levi. Um… is it creepy?" The brunette questioned with a blush.

"I'll admit, it kind of is. But I also find it cute," the older male bluntly stated.

"Oh, okies," the younger boy smiled sweetly and it went straight to Levi's heart.

"Eat, brat," Levi ordered again.

Eren followed that order. He didn't understand, but everytime Levi told him to do something he felt like he had to follow him. The brunette felt like he shouldn't argue against the man. It was like he was his superior or something. However, he knew that if he refused, the man wouldn't exactly care.

"Eren, who do you want to know about this?" Levi suddenly asked. Eren looked at his boyfriend with curiosity. To be able to asked this, the man knew him so well.

"Well… Only Mikasa, Annie and Armin know that I'm gay. Hanji, Petra, and Erwin know too. I want to leave there for now. Are you okay with that?" The brunette asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you. Because I can see that you don't care about public display of affection. I just wasn't sure what you felt about people you knew," Levi explained.

"Thank you for asking then," Eren smiled.

"Yea," the older man replied as he took a bite into his sandwich.

"So what did you talk about with Petra, yesterday?" Eren asked to change the subject.

"Nothing you need to know, brat," Levi retorted.

"I'm pretty sure that it involves me," the brunette took another sip of his hot chocolate. Whip cream got stuck on his upper lip. He licked them and saw Levi stare at him. The brunette blushed.

"Yea, it did. Did she apologize to you?" the raven haired man questioned.

"Yea… how did you know about that?" Eren felt a surge of insecurity push through his stomach.

"Calm down, I asked Arlert. Well… I forced it out of him. Sorry, but it doesn't seem like he's scared of me," Levi informed the brunette. Eren nodded, taking the information in. So that bitch did know something.

"So umm… do you know… about," Eren stopped himself from saying the words.

"Yes, I do. But you don't have to tell me. I told you this morning that I would be with you. I'll wait until you're ready for everything," Levi reassured the boy.

"Thank you," Eren smiled.

"What about your conversation with Erwin this morning? What treat is the bastard going to get?" The older man changed the subject.

"Oh… a little something. It involves with a blonde," Eren hinted ambiguously. However, Levi caught on quickly.

"For your information, Fuckin' Eyebrows likes military based uniforms," the older man informed the boy.

"Really? Thanks for telling me," the boy motioned that he wanted to bite Levi's sandwich. The older man's eyebrows slightly twitched. In the end, he let Eren bite his sandwich. The brunette just used his puppy eyes attack.

"Sometimes, I wondered if Eyebrows is actually older. Well… whatever, I don't want to talk about him," Levi shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite into his food. Eren's eyes lingered on Levi's mouth for a moment.

"Speaking of your high school friends… Hanji told me a lot of stories about you in high school," Eren smiled devilishly.

"Don't go there," Levi snarled. The brunette giggled silly. Levi was just so cute. He was a hardcore tsundere.

"Aw~! But I want to know more. Were you shorter in high school? Wait! Did puberty only reached your voice? Is that why you're so short? Well, wouldn't matter anyways since I heard that you still had a high voice. Singing. Girl. Parts," Eren teased the older man probably more than he should had.

"Fuckin' Jaeger. I swear, if you continue, I will leave your ass here," the shorter man bellowed. "Shut your cute little mouth or I'll shut it for you."

The brunette's eyes widen. He pursed his lips as he blushed uncontrollably. He took a bite into his brownie and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Levi smirking. The brunette felt irritation take over so his next words were not planned.

"Try me," Eren replied after a small silence. Levi's eyes widen in surprise for a moment. He quickly went back to his normal facade. Eren smirked at his boyfriend. The older man put his left hand on Eren's.

"Remember, you fuckin' asked for it," the older man responded with a hint of lust.

"Yes, old man," the younger boy told the man. Levi sucked his teeth.

"Just eat your fuckin' food, brat," Levi growled.

Eren giggled with a shy blush as he did as he was told. He knew exactly what Levi meant, but he wasn't afraid. Sure, it would be his first time, but he knew the gist of what Levi wanted to do.

The two finished their food and drinks. After the man went through all the drawings of himself, he grabbed Eren's wrist. He then dragged the boy out to smell the autumn air. They got into the car and Levi drove away. Eren put the radio on and relaxed in his seat. He looked towards Levi. He watched the man hold onto the wheel. His grip was unnecessarily tight, so Eren could see Levi's knuckles clearly.

They arrived back at the dorm quickly. Eren told Levi that he was going to head into his room before the attic. The man said that he was going to do the same too. The couple said their byes for a while.

Eren entered his room, with his bags of candy, to find the blonde boy at his own desk. The blonde was doing his homework. Armin lifted his head towards Eren's direction. The brunette put his bag down and hugged the blonde. Armin, then, gave his whole attention to his best friend.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing," the brunette answered.

"Well… how was your date?" Armin inquired.

"It was fun. Levi bought me a lot of candy. Anyways, I'm going back to him," Eren told his best friend.

"Okay. Don't do anything naughty. Um… Make sure to tell Mikasa as soon as possible. If she finds out herself then she might kill you," Armin reasoned.

"Ugh… Whatever. Anyways, we need to find a military outfit for you. I heard that Eyebrows likes them," Eren smirked.

"Eren, you can't be making me do this," Armin sighed.

"I can and I will. I'm surprise that you didn't just confess to him," Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Honey, I tend to not be attacked by my crush," the blonde went into his british voice. "Problem?"

"Yes, and there will be one less problem without you," the brunette smirked. "You're going to have to break free from this."

"Can you not? Ariana Grande doesn't have to be in this conversation. Or you're going to have to hear me roar. Freaking Katy Perry lover," Armin teased.

"Hey man, Katy Perry is kind of my guilty pleasure. She's just that one pop star that I listen to. Oh, and P!nk. Speaking of pink, you need to wear that. We are going to launch this mission like next week. I call it, 'Operation Eyebrows,'" the brunette laughed at his own words. Armin shook his head in disapproval.

"Sometimes, I just want to kill you. Now get the fuck out or I'm going to Avada Kedavra your ass pussy," Armin reverted back to his british accent.

"I would've left without you telling me to. And just so you know… I would've Expecto Patronum your ass back," Eren replied as he left his blonde friend.

Eren closed the door behind him. He looked towards the common room and felt no presence. The brunette walked to the vacant room and entered. The attic was already open, so the boy climbed up the stairs. When he reached the top, he closed the secret door. Before he could turn around, he felt arms wrapping around him. Eren blushed and slowly turned his gaze to his boyfriend.

Eyes of a storm pierced through the brunette. In turn, caribbean green eyes carefully watched the man. It was as if he was a small bunny in front of his prey. As if he was in front of a wolf. Lips kissed the brunette's ears. A deep voice sounded in the room. Eren shuddered at the sound.

"Eren, have you ever gave head?" Levi asked with a growl. It was then when Eren felt Levi against his ass.

"No," the boy sheepishly shook his head.

"Then I'll go first," Levi whispered with clouded lust.

"Okies," Eren replied.

The older man lifted Eren up and threw him on the bed. Eren laid on his back with his front vulnerable. The man hovered over the boy. His hands were on the bed by Eren's head. He put his forehead against the boy's. They looked at each other for a moment. The thing about them was that they loved to stare at each other. Life moved fast, so there were never times where they could relax and admire the things in front of them. The two, though, wanted to sacrifice the little time they had. It was worth it if it was for the other, even if it was just staring.

Levi kissed the boy on the lips. The boy closed his eyes. He shuddered when he felt a hand travel down his body. Big innocent eyes opened and stared at the man. Levi felt the boy's temperature rise and he smirked. He palmed Eren before unbuttoning the boy's pants. He slowly unzipped the boy and watched the boy blush. Eren had his hands against his mouth so he could nullify all the sounds he would make. Levi went to Eren's ear to whisper.

"Do you trust me?" Levi started to take off Eren's pants off.

"Yes," the boy replied with no hesitation. The older man pulled off Eren's pants, leaving the boy in his boxer briefs. Eren closed his legs on instinct.

"Then trust me. It'll feel good," the older man kissed Eren on the cheek. He placed his hands on Eren's closed legs.

"Mmhmm," Eren muttered in response as he closed his eyes. He allowed Levi to push his legs apart.

The older man slipped Eren's undergarment off, freeing the hard cock under it. Eren gasped at the cool air engulfing his hard on. He felt a hand rub his thigh gently and he relaxed. The boy opened his eyes. He watched Levi's hand grab onto his cock. He whimpered from the touch because Levi's hand was cold. The man rubbed his thumb on Eren's head. The boy's moans were music to his ears.

The man began to move his hand up and down Eren's length. The boy was average in size, but Levi didn't really care. He just wanted to touch the boy. He squeezed Eren's base and stuck his pierced tongue out. He looked straight into Eren's caribbean green orbs and got a hard blush as a reward. The man flicked his tongue on Eren's head and received a whimper. After a kiss, the man started to take the brunette inside his mouth.

"Ngh!" Eren moaned softly into his hands.

The man easily took all of Eren into his mouth. Eren felt a pang of jealousy, but it was soon replaced with pleasure. The boy shouldn't think of unpleasant things.

The brunette grabbed the man by the hair. He clenched his legs together, completely trapping the man between them. Levi didn't mind it though. He liked that he was making the boy all hot and bothered.

Levi hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Eren hit the back of Levi's mouth and moaned. The pleasure was exhilarating. Eren wanted more. His whines and whimpers were getting louder.

"L-Levi!" Eren screamed. The boy was being too loud. Levi smirked on Eren's cock as he lifted his fingers and put them on Eren's quivering lips. The boy opened his mouth and took Levi's nimble fingers in. He sucked on them, imitating Levi's movements. the man grew harder again. He really wanted the brunette's mouth on his cock.

He watched as his length went in and out of Levi's mouth. The way Levi sweetly moved his tongue along Eren's underside. Wet noises filled couple's ears. Blushes were painted on both their faces. The brunette moaned from the sight of Levi blushing.

Levi hastened his speed on Eren's cock. The raven haired man also lightly bit into the flesh. Eren's legs opened up and he started to move his hips up, towards Levi. His hands gripped the man's hair hard as he thrusted his hips faster. The brunette pulled away from Levi's fingers. He gasped before he spoke.

"Levi… cumming…" The brunette whined. Levi patted on Eren's legs, as if to encourage him to cum inside his mouth. Eren bit his lips as he clenched his eyes closed and cried out his boyfriend's name. "Levi!"

The brunette came inside the raven haired man's mouth. Eren opened his eyes to see his senior gulping his cum. The brunette blushed and tried to push Levi away. The man wouldn't budge though.

"T-… That's dirty!" Eren rasped. Levi pulled off of the brunette's cock with a wet pop sound.

"I know, brat," the man answered with a roll of his eyes.

The brunette knew that the man hated dirty things. The fact that Levi was getting dirty because of himself, turned him on. He felt his face heated up more, if that was even possible.

Eren knew that he had to do the same too. He got his knees on the ground and Levi sat up on the bed. The brunette got in between the man's knees. He reached his hand to palm Levi. This was going to be his first time seeing Levi's dick. All the sexual tension from the last two months were finally paying off for him.

The young boy unbuttoned the man's pants and pulled down the zipper. Eren grabbed the boxer briefs that Levi wore. He pulled it back a little to let Levi's cock free. And free, it was. Eren just stared at what was presented to him with awe.

"Levi," Eren took a deep breath.

"Scared?" The older man asked the boy at his legs.

"Well… yea," Eren answered truthfully. "But… I want to taste it."

Levi was thick like Eren thought. The boy didn't think that the man would be longer than himself though. The color was slightly darker than Levi's usual pale skin. There was a vein popping out at the base. However, it wasn't those characteristics that scared the brunette. It was the fact that the man had an ampallang piercing straight through his head. The man also had two frenum piercings on his underside. The boy couldn't deny that it scared him and excited him. Levi only wore studs or rods piercings and it looked good on him.

Eren lightly gripped on Levi's cock and received a low grunt. Encouraged, the boy wrapped his hand around the base. He kissed Levi's head and tugged on his piercing. His tongue ran down the man's underside and over the other piercings. He kissed along the shaft until he reached the head again. He licked it and then took the head into his mouth.

"Hah," Levi breathed softly.

The brunette didn't know what he was doing but it was that reason why Levi enjoyed it. Just being Eren's first experience was enough to excite the man. Eren sucked on the tip and moaned on the man's cock. Slowly, the boy took all of Levi. Eren gagged when he felt Levi's cock hit the back of his throat. He pulled away and breathed. Levi smirked as he observed the sting of saliva connecting his head with the boy's mouth.

Eren took the man into his mouth again. The feeling of have Levi inside him was fulfilling. His mouth opened way beyond normal to accommodate the older man's cock. his nosed reached Levi's perfectly trimmed pubic hair. He hollowed his cheeks, like Levi did earlier, and sucked. The metal in his mouth wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, Eren really liked it.

Levi let out low groan. Even though he liked what was happening to him, he still wanted to fuck his face really bad. He reached his hand out to the brunette's left cheek. The boy looked up and saw lust in Levi's eyes. He could guess what Levi wanted. Eren nodded and he relaxed his jaw.

The older man stood up and gripped on the boy's chocolate hair. He gently thrusted into Eren's mouth. When Eren didn't protest, he used all his force doing the same action. The brunette moaned which was vibrated through Levi's cock. Levi's breathing was becoming uneven and Eren loved the sound of that.

Tears started running down the boy's face. The man stared directly into Eren's caribbean eyes. He was going to come and he was trying to convey that to the brunette. Again, the brunette nodded. Levi began to relentlessly thrust into Eren's face. The man's testicles were slapping the boy's chin. Levi grinded on Eren's face, but before he came, he pulled back. With his tip only in the boy's mouth, he shot inside the boy. Levi didn't want Eren to choke, yet. That would be done at another time.

Eren held himself on Levi's cock. He took in all of Levi's essence. It was bitter and salty, but it was alluring in a sexy way. He left some on his tongue and pulled off from Levi's cock with a wet pop. He stuck his tongue out for the man to see. He swallowed it and showed his tongue again. The boy saw the senior physically shudder. Eren smirked.

"Brat, you're hard again," Levi commented. The brunette looked down on his hard on and then back at the man.

"That I am," Eren smiled sheepishly.

Levi grabbed the boy and put him back on the bed. He gave Eren another blow job. He also rimmed him briefly. Basically, Eren was manhandled by Levi.

The boy was exhausted from their work out. He laid on the bed as Levi cleaned up. When the older man finished, he got into the bed with Eren. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and the latter moved towards the touch. The man kissed the boy's forehead.

"I love you," Eren mumbled as he turned his lazy eyes to Levi. The man chuckled from the sight and kissed the brunette's lips.

"I love you too, but that is pretty bitter," Levi replied. Eren laughed lightly.

"'That' happens to be you, old man," Eren retorted.

"Brat," Levi bit Eren's cheek.

**Thanks for reading! Okay, this coming weekend, the update might be a little late. Probably not like this update, but you know. I'm going on a field trip for Thurs & Fri and electronics aren't allowed. That's why it might be late. I also need to be looking for scholarships and shit... the life of a high school senior. Have a great week! Until next time.**


	8. Operation Eyebrows (and Foureyes)

**Sorry guys, I didn't update last week. I was dealing with some writers block. I never really thought about writing a chapter like this, but it only made sense to do it for the story line. I was also busy looking at colleges and scholarships. Imma be doing that for awhile. I already have an idea for the next chapter, so expect that soon.**

**They're at the club in this chapter and, again, I failed to write about the club. There were many things going on, so it looks like I'm going to have to come back to this club again. Anyways, enjoy.**

"Levi! You can't!" Eren cried from under than man.

"Just a little more," Levi kissed the boy on the lips.

The senior had the freshman pinned down in the attic. At the moment, he was attacking the young boy's lips. Eren though, tried to push the man away. This was not a sign of rape. Levi just wanted to give the boy a lot of kisses.

"Levi… it's almost time for dinner. We have to get out before people start coming up," the brunette pouted.

"Okay, don't be mad," the older man smiled as he left one more kiss on the brunette's right cheek. Levi got off of Eren and stood up from the bed. He stretched his neck as he grabbed Eren's hand. He pulled the boy into a hug. "Let's go eat."

"That's what I said earlier," Eren rolled his eyes.

"Well… I get the final say," Levi replied as he pinched the boy's cheek.

The older man walked to the door and opened it. He pushed the stairs down and turned back to look at Eren. He waited for Eren to walk up to him before he started to get on the ladder. The thing was that the older man liked doing down first and going up second. It gave a perfect view for the senior.

"No you don't. I do," Eren smirked because he knew it was true.

"That's because you're a little brat," the raven haired man retorted.

"But I'm your brat," Eren kissed the man on the cheek. Levi rolled his eyes before he started going down the ladder.

The couple climbed down and entered the vacant room. The brunette held onto the man's hand. Levi turned to face the freshman. Stormy blue eyes laid upon caribbean green eyes. Eren tugged on the man's arm gently. Understanding, Levi opened his arms and hugged the brunette. Eren wrapped his arms around the man's neck. The raven haired man wrapped his hand around the boy's waist.

The two reluctantly let the other go. Levi led them out of the vacant room. Once the door closed behind them, their atmosphere changed to one less cute. The senior went into his room and the freshman did the same.

Inside his room, the boy found his small blonde friend. Armin turned his head and looked at his best friend. The blonde was reading his textbook on Eren's bed. The brunette sat down next to him.

"You know... You're starting to become that friend that does nothing but study," Eren pursed his lips playfully.

"Bitch, I don't see you complaining. You hang out with Levi at every second given," Armin sassed.

"Well… the man is pretty hot and ideal," the brunette reasoned with faked seriousness.

"Said the guy who thought that the man was short," Armin retorted.

"It's still true, but hey, he is also sexy as fuck," Eren grinned.

"Oh god, shut your trap," Armin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Hey, when do you want to do Operation Eyebrows?" The boy asked as the blonde laid down.

"Are we seriously going to do it?" The blonde questioned back.

"Yes, we have to!" Eren exclaimed as Armin pushed his textbook off the bed.

"I don't think we have to," the blonde boy replied as he closed his eyes. Armin was laying in his back. With his eyes closed he couldn't Eren's devilish smirk. The brunette got up and straddled his friend's hips. Before Armin could react, Eren pinned the blonde at his wrist. Armin opened his eyes and glared at his friend. "Bitch, get off."

"Whoa! Armin is swearing his mouth off. Why don't you want to do it? Are you scared? You know, if you never do it then you'll just be a coward living fear. Also, that's not living," the brunette told the blonde. Armin tried to pushed the brunette off him, but Eren was stupidly a natural with strength.

"Look here, I don't need your irrational suicidal life lessons. Eren, I happen to be normal like the rest of the population," Armin said through his teeth. Eren gave his friend a pout.

"You are going to do it! Besides, if he rejects you then that'll be just that," Eren reasoned.

"The man lives across from us, you idiot," the blonde reasoned.

"Yes, but he will leave by May," Eren countered the reason. The brunette was doing relatively good in the argument. Usually, he could never refute his blonde friend. However, Eren understood that Armin was being irrational.

"Eren, stop," Armin stated with no real threat. Eren lifted his arms to cross it. The blonde tried to rise, but his hips were firmly pinned down by Eren's body.

"Then you leave me with no choice. Prepare yourself!" Eren told his best friend.

The brunette's hands went for Armin's sides. Eren started to tickle his friend. The blonde burst out in laughter. He tried to hit he brunette and push him away, but he failed. Eren smiled and laughed at the sound of his friend's laughter. Armin sounded cute and young.

"Er-! ren! Hahaha! S-s-stop you idiot!" The blonde boy shouted between his laughter.

"You have to do it!" Eren replied like a child would when threatening an adult.

"N-n- never!" Armin hissed.

"I won't stop until you say you will," Eren smiled as he continued to tickle his friend.

"Ahem," a voice made the boys froze. They looked towards the door and found Levi leaning against the wall. The man did not look happy. "Dinner."

Eren blushed, realizing what position he was in. He was straddling Armin's waist and it was suggestive. It really was because what Levi was thinking at the moment was inappropriate. Armin pushed Eren off of himself. The blonde sat up and pursed his lips in amusement. He snickered at the brunette and turned to Levi.

"Jealous?" The blonde boy smirked.

"I could never be jealous of a mushroom brat," the raven haired man retorted with his own smirk.

"That's what you say. Are you thinking the same thing?" Armin asked as he stood up. Eren saw Levi's eyebrow slightly twitched. The brunette smiled at the reaction. The older man remained silent. He only said one word.

"Dinner."

The brunette stood up as Armin started out the door. Eren walked to Levi and kissed him on the cheek. The boy exited the door and the older man closed the door behind them. Laughter and such didn't resound in the area, so the others weren't up the stairs yet. Eren silently thanked Levi for that. He hated having a war with everyone.

When the couple exited the hallway, they saw that Armin was already sitting with food. The two grabbed food before anyone could get to the stairs. Levi sat in his usual spot and Eren did the same. They sat across from each other. They weren't close to each other, but it was still intimate since they got to look at the other's eyes. In other places with people involved, the two pretended to be like how they were before. Levi was following and repecting Eren's wishes.

Mikasa came up from the stairs with Annie as Eren started to eat. The freshman watched as his sister got food and sat down next to him. He smiled at Mikasa. He still hadn't told her that he was dating Levi. He planned to tell her later, after dinner. Mikasa looked at Eren with an pragmatic face. Eren pouted and turned his attention to the incoming war.

The stairs had heavy footsteps running on them. Pushing and shoving could be heard. The boy cringed from a bit of fear. He was really glad that he lived on the second floor. He may knew how to fight, but that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt.

Isabel and Farlan sat with Levi on the couch. The man was in the middle and he didn't keep his eyes off of Eren even when he was conversing with Isabel. Farlan looked at the brunette and smirked. The young boy stuck his tongue on the white blonde slightly shook his head in amusement and turned his attention to Isabel.

The common room soon became lively. The freshman engaged in the conversations. They were talking about how they were all accommodating to college life. Eren was happy that his focus was art, because he knew that he would never survive a law major or something similar. They also talked about Thanksgiving. They were all going home except Levi and Erwin. The trio were also planning on remaining on campus, but Mikasa said that she wanted to go to Annie's home for Thanksgiving.

Eventually everyone finished eating. Before Mikasa headed down the stairs, the brunette grabbed her wrist. The girl with the red scarf turned and looked at him. She raised an eyebrow instead of asking a question with words. Eren shrugged and let go of her wrist.

"Come into our room. Let's talk," the brother smiled.

"Okay, hold on," the sister replied. She turned to Annie who was about to head down. "Annie, I'm going to be with Eren and Armin."

"Okay, if you need then I'll be downstairs," the blonde girl replied.

"Alright, bye," Mikasa waved at Annie and walked with Eren and Armin to their room. Once the door was closed, she sat on Eren bed. She leaned back to the wall and looked at her brother. "Finally had the guts to tell me?"

"What?!" Eren blushed. "How long have you known?"

"Do I have no eyes? I'm not fucking blind, Eren," the raven haired girl retorted.

"Well, sorry," the boy in question rolled his eyes and sat down next to Mikasa.

"Well, you're taking the information in nicely," Armin commented as he sat at his desk.

"Well… Eren is an adult. He can make his own choices. How about you Armin? Is there going to be something going on between you and Captain Eyebrows?" the girl with the red scarf asked as she cracked her neck.

"No, nothing is going to happen," the blonde answered. Eren rolled his eyes at his best friend. He turned his body to Mikasa's direction and grabbed her left hand.

"Don't listen to that dork. I bought a girl military outfit for him to cross dress in. I wanted to buy some pink accessories for him, but he blatantly refused. And by the way, this is the order because I won the bet last time," the boy beamed.

"Military outfit?" Mikasa questioned,

"Yes. Levi told me that Erwin has a thing for uniforms. I guess we could had bought a guy version, but since this is an order… I just had too. He also has to call Captain Eyebrows 'daddy' because I still haven't forgotten about last time," Eren confessed and turned his head to Armin. "Bitch."

"Honey, your act was so real that I thought that you really had a daddy kink. You went around to every hot fuck calling them 'daddy' in the most sexual way," a british accent filled the room.

"Whatever. I didn't want Ellen on the wall of shame out there," the brunette confessed.

"You were cute though," Mikasa complimented her brother.

"Thank you. You were a hot fuck," the brother replied. The girl nodded.

"Anyways, I'm with Eren on this one. Sorry Armin, but sometimes you can be wrong," the girl confessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Whatever you say," Armin gave up. Eren clapped his hand in realization.

"If we're going to be dating then we better have a friend code," the brunette put on the table of discussion.

"Like what? Bros before hoes?" The blonde questioned.

"Punk, I ain't no bro," Mikasa immediately replied.

"You actually could be though. Ow! Don't hit me," Eren rubbed his upper right arm that Mikasa punched. He turned to Armin. "Besides, we ain't dating no hoes. Even if hoe were meant for both genders… wouldn't we be the hoes?"

"True that… we're bottom players," Armin agreed.

"How about chicks before dicks? Wait… Annie's not a guy," the girl shook her head in disapproval.

"And we ain't no chicks," Armin rolled his eyes.

"Make sure you check again when you are PMSing," the girl with the red scarf smirked. Armin flicked her off.

"No seriously, I don't care about the derogatory terms but it's like society is unintentionally discriminating against our sexuality. Fuckin' normal social sayings! Is there truly no equivalent for homosexuals? And for both genders? I'm going to look it up," Eren brought out his phone.

"I never really thought about this," Armin commented as he brought his phone out too. Mikasa did the same.

"I got 'chums before bums.' That's kind of funny but it is my bum that we are talking about," the brunette rejected the saying.

"Hey, I don't care about ass. It's all about the pussy. I got 'mates before dates.' A lot of the others are about gays. Bitches be only concerned with gay dudes. Discriminating against lesbians," Mikasa sucked her teeth in frustration,

"Dude… there is umm… 'friends before rear ends,'" Armin inputed. Eren and Mikasa chuckled. "I don't know what I think about that."

"This is truly frustrating. Let's just make up a general one for us," the boy suggested as he put his phone away.

"Like what?" Mikasa put her phone away. Armin did the same.

"I don't know. Friends before lovers?" Eren suggested.

"How unoriginal," the blonde rejected the saying.

"Do you have an idea?" the boy pouted.

"Umm… oh! This actually might work. But it's for all genders and sexualities," Armin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that's as general as it gets. Shoot," Mikasa wanted to get this over with.

"Okay… it's a little controversial. How about lovers forever and partners fivever?" The blonde boy gave his suggestion.

"Of course it's controversial. Why 'partners?' It's practically the same as lovers for people like us," Eren asked.

"Which is something I don't understand. Why do we say 'partners?' Why can't we just say 'lovers?' Society be like 'no, no, you cannot use the same word.' Anyways, 'partners' because of the saying 'partners in crime.'It's the same thing as friends. I mean, it's better if it rhymes. I guess your lover could be your friend too in this case. That actually matches up with the real world situations," Armin explained.

"That is true. Besides we never actually use the word 'partner' for our lovers. I'm cool with it. It is only for us," Mikasa shrugged her shoulders.

"Same for me. How about when we put an open hand to our chests it means fivever. And that means, bitches, that I need your help," the brunette thought up.

"Can you not?" Armin rolled his eyes.

"Bitch, we need to set up codes. You don't want to be in a situation where you need it and you can't do it. It's moments like that when you're like 'goddamn it,'" Eren explained.

"That's true," Mikasa nodded her head. She held up for fingers and then put it to her chest. "Then this must mean 'I want to hang out with my lover, so leave me alone bitches.'"

"Yea, I suppose" Armin nodded. Mikasa kept her hand to her chest.

"Look bitch, we ain't done talking yet. We have to plan out how Armin is going to do his punishment," Eren told his sister.

"Fine, you slut. Get me some water then," Mikasa rolled her eyes as she put her hand back to her side.

"Yea, yea," Eren got up from his bed. "It's funny how we just came to college and yet we are already finding people to love."

"Yea, last year seems so long ago. Hell, even fucking summer does,"Armin agreed.

"That's why we shouldn't fuck this up. It'll be hard afterwards if we do," Mikasa sighed.

"True that," the trio said in unison before Eren walked out.

It was night time, so everyone was back in their room or showering. The sound of the shower running made images of Levi naked appear. The brunette blushed and smiled dorkly to himself. He grabbed three cups from the cupboard and put them on the counter. He filled one cup with water. Then another was filled with strawberry milk which was going to be his. The last one was filled with hot coffee because someone had to be a fucking diva at night. The only upside about that part was the fact that the coffee was already made. Eren guessed that his boyfriend had some earlier.

While the boy was putting sugar into the coffee, he felt something force him down. Eren quickly held onto the counter before he hit it face first. With all his strength he supported himself and the person on top of him. He slightly turned his face to see who it was. The person had to do with something called glasses.

"Hanji, can you not?! You're heavy," Eren grumbled.

"Oh, hahahaha! Sorry," Hanji got off of Eren. He turned the boy around to face him. He had his signature crazy smile on. "I have a favor. Like a really huge favor. Can you do it?"

"Like can I do 'it?' As in sex? Or are you asking for approval before telling me what it is you need help with?" The brunette was beyond confused.

"The latter," Hanji clarified.

"Um… Okay, I guess?" Eren answered. The boy felt the hands on his shoulders crushing his bones.

"Tomorrow, I need you to help me at the club. You don't have to crossdress. I just need you there in case something happens," Hanji had a hint of panic in his voice. Eren nodded in hopes of calming her down. "Moblit will be there at the club. Tomorrow is the day I'm going to confess!"

"What?!" The boy exclaimed. "Wow! Good luck. I'll be there for you. Ah! Actually, I've been wanting to do something for Eyebrows. In conclusion, blonde plus blonde equals a cunning couple."

"Ah! I see what you did there. I had a feeling about that ship too," Hanji confessed. "Yea, bring him and anyone else you want. Erwin will be at the club tomorrow night. You should probably bring Levi too."

"Why?" Eren tilted his head in confusion.

"Because I need to how he reacts when people hit on you. In fact, I need to take pictures of it. It's going to be hilarious," Hanji giggled to himself.

"Hahaha! Okies, I'll tell him to come too. In fact, he'll probably drive us," Eren smiled. Hanji hugged the boy.

"Aww! You are so cute! Levi is probably spoiling you endlessly," the man nodded his head in approval.

"Yea, he does," the brunette revealed. "Okies, I have to talk about this with my trio."

"Okay, thank you Eren," the man pinched Eren's cheek and walked away.

Eren grabbed the three cups and walked to his room. He practically kicked the door. A habit he learned from watching Levi. Eren's loud entrance stopped the conversation between his best friends. The both of them looked at Eren as he quickly closed the door. The boy walked to his friends and quickly gave them their drinks.

"Guys, Operation Eyebrows tomorrow night. At the club," Eren announced.

"Punk, who voted you dictator?" Mikasa asked.

"It was by default because I won the bet. Besides, it makes things easier. I need you to be there Mikasa in case something happens to Armin. I might have something else to do," the brunette told his friends.

"Like what?" Armin inquired.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to say. Anyways Armin, what will you be doing during Operation Eyebrows?" Eren sipped his strawberry milk.

"I don't know, you tell me Mr. Dictator," the blonde drank his coffee.

"In a literal sense? I think I brought our spy gear. You know the ones that which I can whisper to you on what to do. I brought those," Eren said.

"I thought you lost them," Mikasa responded.

"And do you know what you do with lost things? You find them," the boy retorted to his sister.

"Okay, calm your tits," the girl with the red scarf rolled her eyes.

"So how are we doing this?" Armin interrupted the argument.

"Well… I don't really know," Eren confessed.

The trio planned everything out. It wasn't anything elaborate or phenomenal. Hanji and Erwin were going to work first. Afterwards, they were going to have Levi drive them. Annie was probably tag along so that meant that the car would be full. Hopefully Levi wouldn't mind. Actually, the freshman didn't need to worry. Levi would do anything for him to a certain limit.

Anyways, after they arrive at the club, Armin was going to change his outfit and look for Eyebrows. Mikasa and Annie would follow him while Eren went to do his thing. Because Armin's earpiece had a camera, Eren would see what would be going on. Nothing bad should happen. These people were only confessing and it wasn't like they were confessing to a easily irritable man like Levi. They were going to be fine.

"Alright guys," Eren held his four to his chest.

"So you can do it, but I can't? Sexist bitch," Mikasa commented.

"Well… I am Mr. Dictator," Eren playfully replied.

"Yea, yea. Run along," Armin told Eren.

"Fuck you, I'm not a child!" The brunette spat out before he left to brush his teeth. His two friends openly snickered.

After brushing his teeth, he went back to his room to put his toothbrush away. Mikasa already left and Armin was reading his textbook. The blonde was on his bed even though Eren was probably not going to come back for the night. The freshmen said goodnight to each other.

Eren closed the door behind him and went to the vacant room. Inside, the ladder was already down. The boy climbed it to see Levi playing the red guitar on the bed. The lamp next to the bed was on, illuminating the area. After pulling the ladder up, the boy went to go sit next to the man. Levi shifted his body so that he was facing the freshman. He continued to play the song. He didn't sing.

"Why aren't you singing?" The boy asked.

"The song's in Japanese. I can't sing it," Levi told Eren.

"Well, it sounds nice," the brunette smiled.

"Yea, it does," Levi continued strumming chords.

Levi finished the song. He went to put his guitar and sat back down next to his boyfriend. He kissed Eren's cheek and laid down on the bed. Eren pursed his lips and laid on top of the man. The shorter man looked at Eren and smirked. The brunette became confused.

"Are you going to sit on top of me?" Levi jokingly asked.

"What?!" Eren's face went red. The boy hid his face in the man's chest. He suddenly remember that Levi saw him on top of Armin. It wasn't like he had never seen Eren on Armin, but this time it was more of a sex position. "Please forget about that."

"I can't," the shorter man teased.

"Levi," Eren whined as he lifted his face. Caribbean eyes were looking at the older man as if accusing him of a crime.

"You're just going to have to erase it with something better," the man wrapped his arms around the boy. After letting the words sink, the freshman's face became a red shade darker than before.

"Maybe… soon," Eren bit his lower lip in his nervousness. Levi raised an eyebrow in surprise. Stormy eyes were now piercing daggers into the boy. Eren covered his face with Levi's chest again. "Don't… look at me."

"Cute brat," the older man lifted Eren's face. He kissed the boy's lips. "Now, is there something you want to ask me?"

"What? Oh, how did you know?" The freshman questioned.

"You looked a bit constipated earlier," Levi snickered.

"I did not," Eren pouted as he rolled his eyes. "I wanted to ask if you could take me and my trio group to the club tomorrow night."

"Sure, but doesn't Armin know how to drive?" The shorter man started playing with Eren's face.

"Yea, but I wanted you to come," the younger male reasoned.

"Brat," Levi scoffed. "Are you asking me on a date that which you wouldn't be able to do anything legally?"

"Sort of," Eren smiled.

"What are you really going to be doing over there?" The raven haired man inquired.

"Well… I'm going to be doing Operation Eyebrows… and maybe Operation Foureyes. Don't tell," the brunette put his pointer finger on his lips. Levi's gaze stayed on the boy's lips.

"Of course, fucking foureyes. Sure, I'll drive us," the man agreed before he switched their positions. He bit Eren's lower lips and then kissed the boy. Eren kissed the man back.

"Let's go to sleep," he softly smiled as he played with Levi's bangs.

"Okay," Levi replied with one last kiss on Eren's cheek.

Levi switched their positions again. The freshman laid on top of the senior. Levi turned the light off and started to hum. He hummed softly and slowly to a tune. Eren had noticed that the man always hummed this song to him. The boy was contemplating whether asking Levi about the song. He never heard him sing it, because he only hummed it. Eren decided to ask, so he raised his head a little. Levi shifted his body letting the boy know that he was looking at him.

"Yea?" The older man questioned.

"Levi… what is that song? You always hum it," Eren asked. The boy felt the man hesitate, so he immediately regretted asking. "Y- you don't have to answer… if you don't want to."

"It's fine, you can ask," Levi softly chuckled. "The song is a french song."

"Oh… why don't you sing it?" The boy started playing with Levi's chest.

"I do sing it. I do it when you're asleep," the shorter man touched the brunette's face. He rubbed circles on Eren's face with his thumb.

"Why? I can't hear it then," Eren puffed his cheeks. Levi poked the air out.

"Don't sulk. You do hear it. You're just not conscious of it. As for why… I guess I'm just a coward," the raven haired man smiled weakly to himself.

"It's okay, I'll love you regardlessly," Eren smiled as he held the man's hand.

"The same goes for me. I love you too," Levi kissed Eren's hand.

"Will you sing it to me?" The brunette asked as he laid his head back down on the man's chest.

"… Soon, okay?" Levi kissed Eren's forehead.

"… Okies," the boy nodded as he closed his eyes.

Levi continued to hum the french song. It was a beautiful sound. Eren quickly fell asleep. The shorter man hugged Eren tightly and followed Eren to dreamland.

The trio were getting ready to sneak into a club. Truthfully, they had permission because Hanji asked the owner in advance if they could get in. The owner said he didn't mind. Eren wondered what the owner was like because he sounded pretty cool.

Eren was wearing black skinny jeans. He also wore a big black stretchy sweater. It complimented Eren's body. It really outlined how small his hips were and how slim he was. The brunette decided to put on fake glasses because he wanted to see his boyfriend's reaction. The rims were also black (he was doing two operations, so he had to look the part) and the lens were big. The boy knew how much his older lover loved his caribbean eyes, so he really wanted to emphasize them. When Eren was done changing, he turned to look at his best friends.

"I forgot that we're doing this for me," Armin commented.

"Sorry, but at least I'm not colorful. I don't need to be flashy, but I still want to mess with Levi. I find it cute when he gets jealous," Eren confessed.

"That would actually be interesting," the blonde boy replied back.

"I agree with that. Armin, do you want to put on make up right now or later?" Mikasa asked.

"I would like to have a Now or Later. Anyways, might as well do it now so that we're not surrounded by shit in a long period of time," Armin answered a bit out of character.

"Armin, you never joke about shit," Eren pointed out. The blonde looked at the brunette as if he was crazy.

"Hello, you talk about shit. A lot more recently if I may add. You get influenced by Levi so easily. I guess I just got used to your shit. Don't worry, it's only a phase with me. For you though, honey, I worry about your brain," Armin teased.

"Bitch, I'm sorry that when I was born, I didn't check off 'smart' on the birth scan tran," Eren responded as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay whatever, shut up you two. Armin, you sure you don't want to change here?" Mikasa inquired as she set the blonde down. She started applying makeup to Armin's face.

"I'm sure that I don't want to walk around our dorm mates as Anette," Armin closed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Ellen already gave enough greetings for the both of us. You too, Sakami."

"You know I did," Eren smirked. "Okies, I'm going to see Levi right now."

"Speaking of Levi, I need to talk to him eventually," the girl with the red scarf said.

"Can you not go in mother mode on me?" The boy questioned his sister.

"I also want to talk to Captain Eyebrows if 'this' happens," Mikasa ignored her brother.

"Then I would like to speak to Annie, please," Armin smirked.

"We'll talk about this later," the brunette ended the conversation. "Are we seriously going to do that though?"

"Yep," Eren's friends answered in unison.

"Okies," Eren pursed his lips as he left his friends to find his boyfriend.

The boy walked across the hall and knocked on Levi's room. After a moment, said man opened the door. Eren saw Levi in fitted black jeans and a white dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbow. The boy let out a sigh of, possibly, sexual frustration. The man's outfit was simple and simple was best. Eren openly stared at Levi's uncovered forearms.

"Well, don't you look cute," Levi mumbled under his breath. Eren heard him clearly though.

"Well, you look like a hot fuck too," the boy grinned.

"I know. Are you guys ready?" The man questioned.

"No, Armin's getting his makeup done," Eren walked into the man's room. The room that which Levi shared with Erwin was spotless. It was so clean that Eren thought he could lick the floor and still have a clean tongue.

"You're seriously making him cross dress?" Levi asked as he closed the door. He pulled Eren to sit on his bed (which was the bottom one) with him.

"Yes, it's payback for making me go around calling people 'daddy.' Though, you probably would get off from that, old man," Eren snickered. Levi lightly shook his head.

"No, honey, you need to be calling me 'master' in bed if you want to get me off," the man smirked with so much realism. The brunette eyed the man with cautioned eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Eren questioned.

"Am I?" Levi smiled devilishly.

"I vote yes for that," Eren shifted uncomfortably.

"You're exaggerating," Levi smiled for real this time. Eren's heart fluttered the sight like a high school girl. He brushed the feeling off.

"Maybe," Eren smiled back as he kissed Levi on the cheek.

"Brat," Levi replied.

The two got up and walked to Eren's room. The brunette knocked on the door. Mikasa opened the door and presented Armin to them. Annie came up the stairs in time to see the presentation. Armin walked past the group, telling them to hurry the fuck up. The blonde boy literally ran out of the building.

The group slowly walked outside to see Armin hugging himself in the cold. Eren snickered and Mikasa hit him in the head. The boy stuck his tongue out to his sister. Yep, Eren was a brat. No matter how much he denied it, he was a brat.

The five of them got into the car. Eren sat in the front with boyfriend. Mikasa sat in the middle. Armin shifted awkwardly and coughed to himself.

"I just realized that… I'm a fucking fifth wheel. Goddamn," the blonde boy commented.

"Yea, so if you get with Eyebrows then it will all be fine," Mikasa told him.

"I don't know why you guys need to do this operation thing. Fucking Eyebrows is head over heels for that mushroom blonde," Levi informed the group as he took a left.

"Yes, speak as if I'm not here. Asshole," Armin responded. Eren's eyes became wide as he started to softly laugh.

"Asshole is my middle name, in case you have forgotten, mushroom boy. Anyways, a lack of confidence in useless shit is only going to make other shit harder for you," the raven haired man replied.

"Is the wise old man giving out fucks today?" Eren joked with a grin. Everyone in the car let out a laugh.

"Honey, I can only give fucks to one person now," Levi clarified. Eren's face blushed as everyone else was left in shock.

"Whoa, I don't need to know about your sex life. Which is probably nonexistent with Eren," Mikasa grumbled.

"Girl, it's more real than you'll ever be," Levi retorted with a smirk. Eren broke out in laughter.

"Dang… douche," Armin chuckled softly.

"Well, at least I know that your humor is as bad as Eren's," Mikasa responded. Everybody in the car now knew not to verbally argue with the short man. A part of them also thought that they would lose physically too.

"Correction, it's better than Eren's," the older man told the girl with the red scarf.

"Whatever," Eren made an irritated cute face at Levi.

For the rest of the ride, they continued to talk. Levi had never been so talkative so it really intrigued the younger ones to seem talk. They pulled up next to the club they were at practically a week ago.

The group of five went to the back and entered. Music engulfed everyone's ears. Eren cringed from the loudness. Annie, Mikasa, and Armin went towards the bathroom. Eren pointed to his ears to make sure that Armin wouldn't forget to put the earpiece on. The blonde boy nodded. The freshman put his own on. Levi looked at Eren with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you guys really need that?" Levi asked.

"Yes, so don't judge," Eren told Levi with a toothy grin. "Let's find Hanji."

"Whatever. He should be in the back. I'll take you there," the older man said.

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and guided them around the crowd. A part of Levi was pissed off because the man saw people already giving looks to Eren. However, it wasn't like he could restrict the boy's freedom on his clothing. He had no power over the boy, but the boy did belong to him.

After getting through security, they finally arrived to the dressing room. Levi knocked on the door as Eren got a call from Armin. The boy pressed his earpiece and asked what was wrong. Armin just got in to the military uniform. Eren told Mikasa to take pictures (she also had an earpiece). The group set off to find Erwin and Eren turned his mic off. At that moment, the dressing room opened to reveal Hanji in female clothing.

"Eren!" Hanji pushed past Levi and hugged Eren.

"Hanji!" The boy hugged the overbearing man back. "So what am I needed for?"

"Actually, can you come inside and help me practice saying the words? Moblit is coming in here soon," Hanji asked.

"Of course, I will," Eren replied.

"You're still crushing on that boring ass dude?" Levi interrupted.

"He's not boring! Eren! Tell your boyfriend to stfu!" Hanji whined.

"Levi… be nice," the brunette told his boyfriend as if he was lecturing a kindergarten.

"Okay then, Mr. Jaeger," Levi rolled his eyes.

The three of them went inside the dressing room. Hanji's makeup and hair were already done, so appearance aid was not needed. Eren went over on how Hanji should be relaxed. The man practiced saying the three words and the question that would usually go right after that. Soon enough, 30 minutes had past and Hanji was thirsty. He was also freaking out.

"Hanji, calm down. How about this? I'll get you some water and then we'll work on breathing," Eren suggested. Hanji nodded, so the brunette motioned to leave.

"You okay by yourself?" Levi questioned from the table.

"Yea, I'll be okay," Eren assured his boyfriend.

The freshman left the room. He followed signs on where the break room could possibly be. As he walked down the hall, he got a call from Armin. Eren picked up the call.

"What's up?" The brunette asked.

"We found Erwin awhile ago, but only now is he alone. Goddamn, I've never noticed how popular the man was. Females and males alike flock near him like a fucking herd. Shit! More people are approaching him now. What the fuck do I do? I look like a fucking girl in a club full of fucking hot messes. Who the fuck thought this was a great idea?" Armin lashed out. The boy could hear his sister chuckle.

"Calm the fuck down. Sorry, I can't watch anything right now. I'm doing something. You guys are going to have to tell me what's happening. Is Erwin the bartender right now?" Eren asked as he opened the door to the empty break room. He internally gave himself a pat on the back.

"Yea, he is," Mikasa answered for Armin.

"Okies, Mikasa, take Annie and go to a place out of range. Eyebrows shouldn't see you two," Eren ordered as he looked for a cup.

"Got it," Mikasa replied.

"Now Armin, when those people leave you have to go up and sit on the stool," the brunette told his best friend as he grabbed a cup.

"What?! Eren, I'm fucking underage. I don't want him to get arrested," the blonde boy exclaimed.

"Bitch, do as I say. I didn't tell you to order a drink, alright?" Eren responded as he started to fill the cup with water.

"Okay, geez. The people are leaving, so I'm now approaching. Mikasa, you're going to have to explain the image to him. Eren you better know what you're doing. I'll cough lightly once after following through movement orders," Armin said before he became silent.

"Alright," the siblings said in unison. Eren started to look into the fridge to find something that would ease Hanji's nervousness.

"He's about to sit down," Mikasa informed.

"Armin, sit with your head down," Eren ordered as he sat the cup of water aside, so he could search easier. Armin coughed.

"Erwin is approaching Armin," Eren's sister announced.

"Don't tense up," Annie interjected.

"Hello, ma'am. What can I get you on this fine evening?" Captain Eyebrows's voice came into Eren's ear. The boy couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry. Armin, slowly look up and seductively say 'I would like a glass of the daddy in front of me,'" Eren let out a stifled laugh. The blonde boy let out an angry cough. Mikasa and Annie giggled.

"I would like a glass of the daddy in front of me," Armin replied to the bartender with a light seductive voice.

"I- I'm sorry. What?" Erwin asked.

"Captain Eyebrows is blushing," Mikasa told Eren.

"Alright. Armin, say 'I'm pretty sure that you heard me correctly, daddy,'" the brunette found some grapes. He also found some easy cheese, so he then started to look into the cupboards in hopes of finding some crackers. He heard Armin exhaled his breath lightly.

"I'm pretty sure that you heard me correctly, daddy," the blonde boy replied to the tall man.

"You… You look a bit familiar," Erwin commented.

"Calm down," Mikasa told Armin.

"Armin, say 'do I look like your unrequited crush?' Make sure you flutter those eyelids. Make use of those eyelashes," Eren ordered with confidence. A cough was audible to his ear.

"Do I look like your unrequited crush?" Armin's voice inquired with false confidence.

"Actually, you do. Don't tell anyone, but it's a guy. Sorry, but I'm going have to not service you tonight," Erwin told the small blonde.

"Quickly say 'how about I act as a replacement, Captain America?'" Eren reacted as he found some crackers. He now needed a plate to hold the stuff on. Armin coughed.

"How about I act as a replacement, Captain America?" The blonde boy questioned as seductively as he could get.

"Hm… maybe I'll actually like that," Erwin chuckled.

"That's it, I'm out. From here on, he'll eventually find out who you are. Armin, he is totally crushing on you. Have some confidence and thank you for the laugh," Eren ended the communication before Armin could protest.

The boy found the plates. He started to place items on the plate. He heard the door open and he turned his head to see it. There was a man standing by the doorway. The man had a lanyard with his ID on it, so he was a worker. Eren saw the man check him out and the boy immediately felt uncomfortable. The brunette quickened his pace.

"Are you lost?" the man questioned the boy.

"Um… no. I'm not," Eren answered. He started to put the items he didn't use away. The man just stood there at the doorway.

"Really?" The man continued to interrogate the boy. He started to walk towards Eren. The boy panicked because he was clearly in a place where he couldn't be in legally and he was in the back, where workers could only be. The boy didn't think he would run into anyone.

"Yes, I'm fine, sir," the freshman told the man.

"Boy, I think you're not," the man said, He put his hands on Eren's shoulders. Eren's body stiffened. _Why do I always get weird people to come on to me? Yea, I wanted people to hit on me, but not attempt to rape me!_ "Do you need help."

The brunette heard a click sound. He turned his head to the door and found Hanji with his phone out. It looked like he just took a picture of Levi, who at the moment didn't look very pleased. Eren sighed in relief.

"Dude, if he said that he was fine then he's fucking fine. Back the fuck off," Levi cussed as he walked towards Eren and the man. Hanji continued to take pictures. "Hanji, I swear to whatever fucking being up there that I was castrate you. And you, can you get your filthy hands off of what's mine?"

"Is this short ass your boyfriend?" The unknown man insulted Levi. Said short man really wanted to beat the crap out of the guy, but he didn't know if could stop himself once he did.

"It's only his height that's short, sir," Eren smiled at the man as Levi pulled the man's hands off of him.

The brunette grabbed the plate and cup of water before Levi could drag him out. The man tried to say something, but Levi kicked him hard on the shin. Hanji started laughing as he continued to take pictures of the jealous Levi. The three walked back to the dressing room. _Well, Hanji is calm now._

"Sorry, I was looking for something for you to snack on. You were really on edge. Here," Eren handed the plate and cup to Hanji.

"No, no, no! It's okay. Thank you Eren! Thank you for many things," the man laughed.

"You can shut the fuck up now, fucking foureyes," Levi told Hanji. "And delete those pictures!"

"Hell no, honey, these are a treasure," the man in drag replied.

"Oh, can you share me those pictures too?" Eren brought out his phone. The raven haired man sucked his teeth as he quietly sulked. The brunette flashed a smile at him.

"That's right! We don't have each other's numbers. Oh my god, Eren you should've seen the way Levi reacted because you were taking too long. I took pictures of that too," Hanji brought out his phone too.

The two exchanged numbers and Eren got the pictures of Levi on his phone. The brunette changed his background to a grumpy Levi. Hanji let the couple leave since Moblit was coming in soon. Eren wished the man with glasses good luck and left hand in hand with Levi.

The couple were walking down the hall. Levi was still grumpy, so Eren kissed his cheek. In retort, the man pushed the boy to the wall and tongued him.

"Goddamn it, Levi," the brunette grunted.

"Brat, I can never leave you alone to roam, can I?" Levi asked as he let Eren go. They continued walking to the dance floor.

"Then you have to stay with me at any given moment," Eren intertwined their fingers as they walked juxtaposed.

"Cheeky brat," Levi kissed Eren's neck.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed that. Thank you all for reading. Love you guys! ~3**


	9. A Proper Introduction is Due

**Here is the next chapter. This is shorter compare to others because it's supposed to lead to the next chapter which is about Thanksgiving. I actually wanted this to be ch 8.5, but I don't know how that would work. Okies, so this weekend, I won't be doing anything so the next chapter should be up during a normal time.**

**In this chapter, all the lovers are introduced to the "family." This was shortly mentioned in the last chapter. Enjoy~! (It's mostly dialogue)**

The trio were talking among themselves in the boys' room. The first topic to come up was Armin's relationship. They haven't talked about it for a few days since the blonde never brought it up. Eren eventually gave in and asked.

"Bitch, please tell me what happened that night! You left with Captain Eyebrows, so did you guys do it?" Eren bursted.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. I'll be truthful for you. We didn't do it," Armin replied anticlimactically.

"You had me all tensed for no reason... What happened?" The brunette asked as he sighed.

"I don't know why you couldn't tell. Armin's face is written with sexual frustration," Mikasa commented.

"Shut it, Mikasa. Anyways, I left with Erwin that night. He didn't do anything, because at some point he knew it was me. We had an embarrassing talk about it. We decided to take it slow. Also, Eren, Erwin said that he kind of guessed it was me because of something you said," Armin stared accusingly at the brunette.

"Oh, that? Well... it all turned out for the better right?" Eren shrugged his shoulders. Mikasa just nodded in agreement with her brother.

Eren laid on his bed with Mikasa. Armin was doing the same on his bed. It was almost time for Thanksgiving, a time all about the family. However, because Mikasa wasn't going to be with the boys, they thought up something stupid. Eren wasn't sure how he felt about the idea though.

"I seriously think we shouldn't do this," the boy stated his opinion.

"We have to. I'm not leaving you two without doing this," the girl with the red scarf told her brother.

"I don't want you going to some stranger's house either," the blonde boy teased. Eren sighed loudly.

"If that's the case then do Levi last," the freshman boy insisted. "Also there are some things we can't say."

"Like what?" Mikasa inquired.

"Probably parents or family," Armin suggested.

"Exactly. I don't really know, but Levi never talked about them. I can't really say anything because I'm the same," Eren told his friends.

"Erwin told me that he's close with his family, but right now it's a sensitive topic. He's not going back home because his father isn't going to be there," the blonde told his friends. "Other than that, I don't really know anything else."

"Annie told me that it was just her and her father. They're really close," Mikasa informed the group. "I guess the only person who we won't talk about that is with the hobbit."

"Mikasa! Don't call him that. Anyways, let's do Annie first, then Erwin, and then Levi. I never really thought about it, but we're dating really intimidating people," Eren pointed out.

"Levi being the most intimidating, and Eren being the most idiotic. You guys are perfect for each other," the girl with the red scarf connected the ideas.

"Thank you for that compliment," Eren replied.

"Let's do this then," Armin stated.

"Uh, if one of you guys get murder by Levi then it's not my fault," Eren responded as he got up. "And actually, I have some real questions I would like to ask. And some jokes, so don't kill me."

"Oh my god… you're really going down that route? Don't worry, I'm with you all the way," the blonde boy promised the brunette as he climbed down from his bed.

"Count me on that one too. I'm not the only one who's going to be embarrassed," Mikasa informed the group as she stood up to join them.

The trio walked out if the room. They walked into the empty common room. Everyone was busy catching up on their homework before the Thanksgiving break. Most of them were out at a cafe or the library. Their lovers were studying from home since they weren't easily distracted. The trio went through some hardcore studying for their senior year. They never wanted to experience a year like that again, so they did their homework in time. However, doing homework and doing homework correctly were two completely different things. Eren fell into the former category.

"So... Go get Annie," Armin looked at Mikasa as he sat down on their usual couch.

Mikasa nodded and went down the stairs. Eren sat down next to his blonde friend. They had never went through these scenarios before. Dating people in a serious way and then introducing them to the family was new to them. Well, college was a big place, so it offered a lot of meetings. Special meeting led to those serious relationships they never had. Fate just had to be cool and let those special meetings happen in the same place for the trio. It was the only time when fate was cool. They didn't understand how fast was too fast in a relationship, but they were sure that their lovers could understand the apprehension that they felt. In addition, they just wanted to do something they could laugh about later.

The two boys put on their professional faces until Eren remembered that he should make some coffee. He got up, leaving his serious blonde friend, and went into the kitchen. He found that there was already coffee made again. _I probably need to make him stop drinking so much coffee. He just drinks it like it's water. _The freshman shook his head in disapproval.

After pouring four cups of coffee, the boy made them into each person's preference. Eren brought them to the common room as the girls came up the stairs. He handed the cups to their respective person. Mikasa sat with Annie on the other couch as Eren settled back down next to Armin. A silence filled the air. Annie's face showed a hint of frustration.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked the boys. The two boys didn't waver.

"Yes, we did. We wanted to have an actual conversation with you. A serious one," the blonde boy went first.

"This is some serious business," Eren took a sip of his coffee.

"Annie… what did you say your major was again?" Armin questioned.

"Sports… just like Mikasa," Annie looked at the boys like they were crazy.

"What do you plan to do after college?" Eren took his turn in the interrogation.

"Does it matter?" the blonde girl scoffed.

"How do you plan on taking care of our Mikasa with that kind of attitude?! You may not believe it, but two years will fly by pass you. Now I don't need you to financially take care of her, but I will not allow a woman with no ambition to take our Mikasa's hand," the brunette exclaimed.

"Oh my god…" Annie turned to look at her girlfriend. "You can not be serious. Am I… meeting the family?"

"These two are my family, Annie," Mikasa replied with sincerity. "It would be nice if you could answer their concerns."

"Okay… if that's what you want," Annie slightly shook her head in disbelief as she drank some coffee. She nodded in approval to the coffee. Eren really knew his way around with the coffee. "After college, I'm obviously going to get a job. I'll probably see if I can help train people at a gym while also training myself."

"I see. Now… this Thanksgiving, you are taking Mikasa back home with you?" Armin inquired. The girl nodded in response. "Okay, so what does your family do?"

"They're farmers out in the rural area. It's only me and my father. He has some farm hands helping him out with the job," Annie answered.

"May I ask why aren't you majoring in anything about agriculture? Why don't you plan to take your father's farm?" Eren asked.

"My father wanted me to do something that I actually liked. He said that if fighting was something that I enjoyed then I should focus on getting into sports. He didn't want me to work on the farm knowing that I would hate it," the blonde girl showed no emotion on her face.

"Would your father accept Mikasa? Even if he didn't, would you still love her wholeheartedly?" The blonde boy was getting romantic. He took a moment to drink his coffee. "Can you tell me, right now, an honest answer? The first words that came into your mind?"

"'Of course' to both questions," Annie replied.

"I like this one, Mikasa," the brunette admitted. "Make sure you keep her."

"Eren, we aren't done yet. Annie," Armin clapped his hands once. Eren and Mikasa got the message. Annie just sat on the couch with a slightly confused expression.

"What?" She asked the trio. Mikasa shook her head knowingly.

"So… I heard that when doing the do… scissors are involved. You're not trying to hurt our Mikasa are you?" Eren eyed Annie suspiciously behind his mug. The blonde girl let out a small laugh when she heard that question.

"Shall I show you how it looks like?" Annie asked the boys.

"Whoa, have some decency, please! You may use your hands to demonstrate it," Armin gestured for Annie to do so.

"Whatever you want, Mr. Arlert," the girl shrugged her shoulders.

Annie handed her coffee to Mikasa. She sat up straight and held her two hands up. She smirked at the two boys as she made two peace signs. Or rather, she made scissors for them. She turned her right hand and brought to her left. She intertwined them together vigorously. The two boys cringed from the sight. They were gay, so they like dicks and not pussies.

"Please stop! How horrible! I can't even… Is there truly no penetration?!" Eren exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Yea, there isn't, Mr. Jaeger. I'm sorry to disappoint," Annie gave them a small smile.

"Have you thought about getting a strap on?" Armin questioned after he got his composure again. Mikasa was laughing with herself as she watched the interactions between her girlfriend and friends.

"Who said we didn't have one?" The blonde girl sassed.

"Is there a top and bottom?" The brunette asked with real interest.

"Does there have to be one?" Annie questioned back as she grabbed her coffee.

"Does that mean that you two switch?" The blonde boy guessed.

"Why don't you use that brain for something more useful?" Annie calmly retorted.

"Well… I am a medical major. Anyways, now that that's over… You have any other questions, Eren?" Armin turned to look at his best friend.

"Well… now don't get mad me, okies? So, periods, if you two ever happen to have them at the same time… you two won't be interacting with us, right? Having one Mikasa on her period is enough for me. I don't want to deal with your emotional swings that happen before and during your periods," Eren confessed.

"Well… bitch," Annie started off. Eren held his hands up. "Don't worry, I got that all covered."

"I still remember when Mikasa slapped me when she was menstruating. It hurted," Armin rubbed his right cheek in remembrance.

"That was your fault," Mikasa informed her blonde friend.

"That's what you say, but in reality, I didn't do a thing," Armin responded.

"Anyways, Mikasa better come back in one piece, okies?" Eren flashed a weird murderous but angelic smile at Annie.

"Calm your virgin ass," the blonde girl replied. Eren rolled his eyes at the insult. "She will be fine."

"Good, it was nice getting to know you, Annie," Armin offered his hand to the girl.

"I guess… same to you too," she shook Armin's hand and then Eren's.

"I'm going back downstairs," Annie announced and kissed Mikasa.

"I'll be down later," Mikasa told her girlfriend.

Annie walked down the stairs. After hearing her door closed, the trio looked at each other. The two boys smiled and Mikasa rolled her eyes. Eren got up to make another cup of coffee for Erwin.

"Well, that went fine," Mikasa broke their silence.

"Yea, I suppose. I'm going to go get Erwin," Armin told his friends.

"Make sure Levi doesn't come with him," the brunette responded.  
After finishing making the cup, the boy walked back to his seat. Mikasa got up and sat down on Eren's right. She was still drinking coffee like the rest of them were. She turned to look at Eren.

"What?" The boy asked.

"I'm just… happy," Mikasa told her brother. Eren smiled.

"I know. Me too," the brunette kissed his sister's cheek.

Armin came back out with Erwin behind him. Eren held out the coffee cup for Captain Eyebrows. The tall blonde gladly took it and sat down. The small blonde sat down next to Erwin.

"So, what's up?" Captain Eyebrows questioned as he took a sip into his coffee. He felt heaven in his mouth.

"The goddamn ceiling, that's what," Mikasa answered in a literal sense.

"Okay, sorry. Did I offend you or something?" The senior asked, alarmed.

"No, we just have some questions for you," Eren drank his coffee.

"Oh… seriously? Are we going to do this?" Erwin figured out what the trio were doing.

"Yes. Now starting with the easiest question, you are majoring in politics, correct?" Mikasa asked the same first question.

"Yes, that's right," the tall blonde nodded his head.

"What do you plan to do once you graduate?" The girl with the red scarf elaborated her question.

"I obviously plan to go into politics. I aim to make it into office," the senior smoothly replied.

"Local, state, or national?" The brunette jumped into the conversation.

"Preferably, national," the tall blonde took another sip of his coffee.

"And you don't think that having a male lover would be scandalous? How do you plan to go around that?" Mikasa let out a real good question.

"I don't believe that my personal life should affect my professional life. If others were to see it otherwise, then I will just have to prove to them that it doesn't matter," the man would not waver at all. Armin blushed slightly on the side.

"When you graduate, you'll meet many people. Can you guarantee that you'll continue to love our Armin? While he is still here? Studying to become a doctor, which will take many more years?" Eren was sounding pretty smart.

"Yes, I will. Don't question my heart. If I want something then I will use whatever means to get it," Erwin confessed.

"I'm actually liking this man," Mikasa commented.

"Pretty douchebaggy personality though," the boy inputed. Erwin chuckled lightly at the insult.

"True, very true. Yo, Eyebrows, you have to understand that if you take Armin anywhere with you then you have to take full responsibility for him. You have to protect him and make sure that he's safe," the girl with the red scarf told Captain Eyebrows.

"Yes, of course," said Eyebrows.

"Now," Eren clapped his hands once. "Eyebrows, we should go through the preparations."

"And what would you know about that?" Armin smirked with a blush.

"A lot more than you, because I'm scared of it. That's why I looked it up," Eren confessed.

"Just so you know, if you break it then you pay for it," Mikasa put in with a pointed look at Captain Eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but I think Armin's not a toy," the senior responded with a confused face.

"No, you don't understand. If you break him and he bleeds, then you take him to the hospital and pay for that bill. Your responsibility," the raven haired girl spat out.

"Mikasa?" Armin questioned with embarrassment.

"Would you have to go to the doctor for that?" Captain Eyebrows pondered.

"That depends on what's down there," Eren looked straight into Erwin's crotch. "And speaking of 'down there,' we have to go through the preparations to avoid that."

"Eren, I know how to have sex," Erwin announced.

"Captain Eyebrows… PRE-PA-RA-TIONS," Eren smiled cutely with a glare.

"We can go through that if you want," Erwin gave in.

"Lube… that's what you need a lot of. Make sure you get a floral scent too, because that will help relax Armin. You're going to use one lubed finger to probe that entrance down there. Then when you think that he's ready, you have to lube up your dick before you put it in. And before all this, Armin, you need to be cleaning yourself," Eren explained dramatically.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Do we need to say more?" Eyebrows questioned.

"How experienced are you… in the art of… Harry Potter?" Eren asked with all seriousness.

"Wait… what?" Erwin was getting confused. The subjects kept changing, and he wasn't following.

"You heard him correctly. Armin, here, loves Hogwarts. Can you deal with that?" Mikasa drank her coffee.

"I guess that's fine. I watched all the movies. I read the books too, so stop glaring at me," the tall blonde assured the trio. Eren lit up at that confession.

"Alright, do you have anymore questions, Mikasa?" Eren turned to his sister.

"Yes, I do. Eyebrows, do you understand that if you do anything to hurt our Armin, we will come for you? In. Every. Possible. Way," the girl with the red scarf threatened her upperclassman.

"I completely understand," Erwin nodded.

"Thank you for coming," Eren held out his hand.

"You're welcome. Thank you for the present," Captain Eyebrows smirked.

"You are most definitely welcome," the boy responded.

Erwin shook the brunette's hand and then Mikasa's. They said farewell to one another. Eren told Eyebrows to not let Levi out until he came in to get him. The brunette went in the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for Levi. When he was done, he looked at his friends.

"Next is Levi. Are you ready, Eren?" Armin went back to his original seat.

"Yep, let's do this," Eren announced.

The boy grabbed Levi's cup of coffee and walked down the hall. He stopped at the room that Levi shared with Erwin. He brought his free hand up and knocked on the door. After a moment, Levi opened the door. The man was in casual clothes and Eren couldn't help but stare. After a moment or two, the older man flicked the boy's forehead. Eren flinched in pain.

"What do you want?" Levi crossed his arms.

"I made some coffee for you, and by the way, you need to start drinking water and not coffee all the time," Eren handed the coffee mug to Levi, who took it gracefully.

"You don't want that. After all, you think I look hot when I drink coffee," the raven haired man smirked. Erwin's laughter could be heard.

"Whatever. I need you to talk to Mikasa and Armin," the boy told his boyfriend.

"Oh, am I meeting the family?" The senior questioned teasingly.

"Well… yea. What we have will be serious… right?" Eren sheepishly inquired with a blush. The older man stared into those caribbean eyes and he felt like he could melt from Eren's cuteness.

"Yea, if you want it to be. Do you want it to be serious?" Levi leaned on his door.

"Of… of course. So come out here and talk to them," Eren pouted.

"Whatever you want," Levi replied and kissed Eren's cheek as he went to the common room.

Mikasa and Armin were sitting on the usual couch with the middle empty. That spot was Eren's. The brunette and the raven haired man sat on the other couch. Levi drank his coffee and sighed from the great taste. He held onto Eren's hand and intertwined their fingers. He then looked at the two freshmen in front of him.

"What?" He asked curtly.

"Levi, we just wanted to talk to you," Armin offered a smile.

"Yea, so please do talk like you wanted to," the older man told the blonde.

"If you're majoring statistics then what do you plan to do after graduation?" Mikasa started out again.

"Get a job at a company to support myself," Levi replied.

"And Eren?" The blonde boy questioned.

"If he wants to live with me after my graduation then I'm completely fine with that," the senior confessed.

"Really?" Eren turned to look at Levi with surprise. The man nodded in response.

"Do you have money to buy a place right after graduation?" The girl with the red scarf drank the last bit of her coffee.

"More than you'll ever know, princess," the raven haired man continued to drink his coffee.

"If a person were to hit on Eren, how would you react to that?" Armin changed the subject.

"Grab Eren and preferably kill the guy, but I don't think any of you would be down for that," Levi shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I'll just break a few bones."

"Ignoring the violence, can you truly say that you can protect Eren from others? He is pretty oblivious sometimes and very innocent," Mikasa added.

"I know that very well. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him. He's mine," the senior smirked as Eren blushed. In the hallway, doors were opening and closing. However, no footsteps were coming to the common room.

"Are you treating him as if he were an object?" Armin finished his coffee at the same time as Eren.

"Of course not, but he is still mine. If you don't like it then you can fuck off," Levi told the blonde mushroom.

"Possessive… might be exactly what Eren needs," the blonde boy commented.

"Yea. We were wrong about him being expressionless," Mikasa responded. She clapped her hand once. "Now, do you think that your short stature will satisfy our Eren?"

"Mikasa, that's a landmine," the brunette squeaked.

"Honey, I know that I can satisfy him, so back the fuck off about my height. Or I'm going to have to comment about your relationship," Levi growled.

"Do you actually really like the sweets that Eren makes? Don't lie to me. You'll only make Eren sad," the blonde boy started his attack. The older man's eyebrows slightly twitched and Armin smiled at him.

"Yes… I do like them, you fucking mushroom," the senior answered. Eren felt his heart skip a beat. He squeezed the older man's hand and the man squeezed back.

"You're not into bondage, discipline, sadism, and masochism are you? Or anything like that," Mikasa made a face of disgust.

"Look, I may look like this," Levi gestured to his piercings and facial expression. "But that doesn't mean that I'm a kinky bastard."

"Could had fooled me," Mikasa muttered. The senior shot a glare at her. The girl simply just shifted her gaze from the short man.

"Well… I'm not saying that I'm not rough though," the man added.

"Levi?!" The boy exclaimed. Everyone ignored him.

"If Eren said that he never wanted to have sex then what would you do?" Armin asked.

"Make him change his mind in a very elaborate way," Levi smirked at the two freshmen in front of him.

"Do you actually like our Eren? Would you let him go if he asked you to do so?" The girl with the red scarf inquired.

"I love Eren. I would never let him go because as I said earlier, he's fucking mine," the raven haired man replied as he finished his coffee.

"I see," Mikasa turned to Armin. "Do you have anything else you want to ask?"

"Yes, I do. Levi, how did you become short?" The blonde boy teased. Levi sucked his teeth and glared at the mushroom boy.

"Do you really want to go there?" The senior asked.

"You know, you're a clean freak so I don't think you would murder us in a gross way," Armin stood up and grabbed everyone else's cup. He quickly went to put them in the sink.

"Yea, so if you killed us, it probably wouldn't be so bad," Mikasa stood up and headed for the stairs.

"It was nice to talk to you," the two of them said in unison as they left the couple alone.

Levi sighed and rubbed his eyelids. Eren lightly massaged the man's shoulders and then leaned on him. The senior wrapped his arms around the freshman. They sat there in silent. Soon, they could hear footsteps in the hallway. The both of them looked over to see Captain Eyebrows with Fuckin' Foureyes. Levi sighed loudly and Eren gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We sort of wanted to join in," Erwin reported.

"We'll just ask two short questions for you, Eren," Hanji smiled.

"Um… okay?" The freshman let go of Levi. The man grunted in discontent, but he let go of the boy.

"Right now, you love Levi. Will you continue to love Levi regardless of anything?" The tall blonde asked the first question.

"Of course, I'll continue to love him regardless of anything," Eren looked at his upperclassmen innocently.

"Would you die for him?" Hanji inquired seriously which scared the brunette.

"Hey!" Levi shouted. Eren grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"… Yes, I would," the freshman gave his honest answer.

"Good," Eyebrows responded as he stood up.

He left with Hanji right behind him. The brunette turned to look at his lover. Levi wasn't looking at him. The boy reached for the man's chin and forced the man to face him. Eren kissed him on the lips and hugged him. The senior pulled the boy onto his lap and rested his face on the boy's chest. Today was supposed to be fun, but reality had to be a bitch sometimes. The brunette knew that he shouldn't ask. At least, not yet.

**I hope you all liked it. Also, I never thank people for their reviews in my chapters. I usually just reply back, but some of you guys are guests... So thanks for all the reviews. Anyways, I got my "Twittering Birds Never Fly" book today and they... messed up my favorite quote. It's about people being full of contradictions.**


	10. The Status Ailment: Charm

**I'm sorry for leaving you all in the dark. I missed you all, but I was just busy dealing with a bitch called life. I hope that you are all doing fine and are ready for another chapter of Attack on College. I posted more specifically on why I was gone on AO3. It was easier to use it (literal sense). An update on what's happening... so um I started a new fanfiction so that when I can't think on what to write for this story then I'll write the other one. This is still my main fanfiction right now though. It's called "Little Green Riding Hood."**

**Anyways, here is Thanksgiving and slightly more Harry Potter. Sorry, it's short. I'll try harder to get back into writing.**

The freshman was sleeping softly until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. His shoulder was being shook lightly, so he opened his eyes slowly. Through his big caribbean green eyes he saw his sister. He sat up and his blanket fell off his body. He rubbed his eyes.

Mikasa was leaving to go to Annie's place. Everyone else who had plans to leave, left the night before. Mikasa and Annie decided to go the next morning. The brunette looked towards his window and saw that the sun wasn't up yet. He yawned as he stood up. Armin, who was already up, helped the boy stand. They walked towards the dorm entrance.

"I'm leaving," Mikasa told her brother as they stood at the door. Annie was outside in the car.

"Text…" Eren mumbled.

"Yea, I'll text you when I get there," the girl with the red scarf pulled the boy into a hug. She looked at Armin. "You can put him back to sleep."

"Yea, I will," Armin replied. He pulled Mikasa into a hug when she let the brunette go. "Make sure that you're safe. Have fun."

"Yes, same for you guys. Make sure to use protection," the girl smirked and went to the car.

The two boys watched their best friend leave. They waved to the start of a new beginning for them. The blonde boy dragged Eren back inside the dorm. After walking up the stairs, Eren walked off by himself. Armin followed after the boy, not knowing where he was going. He thought that his friend was just eager to go back to sleep. Eren, though, walked up to the room across from theirs. The brunette knocked on the door gently as he smiled sleepily and out came Eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Captain Eyebrows asked with a slur.

Eren looked at the tall senior with tears starting to form on his face. His smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Armin caught up with his friend and watched the interaction unfold. Erwin, taken aback by the reaction, froze.

"I don't want you!" Eren cried with his tears falling. "No!"

"Whoa, why are all your reactions to me so dramatic?!" The tall blonde exclaimed.

Armin patted Eren's head as he grabbed Erwin by the wrist. He removed his boyfriend from the door and turned the brunette to face him. Armin saw his friend's beautiful caribbean eyes through tears. It was a face he always hated, but in situations like these, he found it so cute. Eren's face was red from blushing. There was also an evident look of drowsiness on his face. Armin grabbed Eren by the cheeks. He rubbed circles on Eren's face to calm him.

"It's alright Eren. Levi's inside," he assured the boy who was shaking. Armin turned to face his boyfriend. "Sorry, when he's up before his alarm, he's really sensitive. He's even more of a crybaby. He's just looking for Levi."

"Well… now I know how much he obviously dislikes me," Erwin responded.

"Don't take it personally. He probably won't even remember this," Armin replied. He turned back to the brunette. He turned Eren around and pushed him inside the room. "Be a good boy, Eren."

With that, the door closed. Eren stood inside the room his boyfriend shared with Eyebrows. Through the darkness, the boy trudged his way to Levi's bed. He observed the man under the covers. He slept with no shirt and boxer shorts. His smooth looking bangs fell onto his face. Pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight. A well fit body just laid in front of the boy.

When Levi turned and moved closer to the wall, Eren joined him on the bed. He got under the blanket and scooted closer to his boyfriend. The brunette took Levi's arm and wrapped it around himself. He smiled contently within the warmth given to him. Levi opened his eyes to his younger lover beside him. When he saw that stupid smile, he couldn't help but smile himself. He pulled Eren closer to himself. The boy suddenly became aware that the man had woken. He kissed the man's neck and closed his eyes. Levi's grey eyes looked around his surroundings to find that he was in his actual dorm room.

"Did you kick Erwin out?" The older man asked with amusement. Eren looked at Levi with obvious confusement. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought up an reply. He nodded. Levi touched Eren's face and rubbed circles on his cheek with his own thumbs. "Why is you face to hot and wet?"

"I don't like him," the boy murmured with a pout.

"Me too," Levi smirked as he kissed the boy's eyelids. Eren smiled sheepishly.

"I love you," the freshman whispered softly.

"You're such a brat," the senior chuckled.

Levi moved around so that he was on top of the boy. He placed his hands on the sides near the boy's head. Legs were opened to accept the older man between them. The senior loomed over the boy with lustful eyes. The freshman blushed as he stared at every inch of the older male. He got hard from being dominated. Tanned hands fiddled with the bedsheets, wanting to so badly touch something. The senior smirked as he saw his younger lover's reaction.

"You can touch me if you want," Levi told his lover.

Eren blushed harder. He tentatively brought his hands up and traced Levi's muscles with his fingers. The boy looked up to meet eyes of storms. He watched for Levi's expression as he traced one finger down the man's body. Levi raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched his inexperienced lover seduce him. Eren reached Levi's crotch and he traced the man's hardening cock. The senior let out a harsh breath.

"Levi~," Eren cooed to his boyfriend with lust filling his eyes.

"Hmm," the raven haired man hummed in approval.

The older man grabbed Eren's wrist and moved it away from himself. He pinned the boy down. Caribbean eyes looked up in confusion. The man only smirked as he started to grind their hips together. A red blush reached the boy's ears as he felt friction on his erection. In response, the man continued as he snuck a hand under the boy's shirt. Eren mewled when he felt Levi's fingertips touch his right nipple. The man immediately went to kiss the boy's lips. He devoured the moans coming out of the boy. Eren lifted his hips and rubbed them against the man.

"More… Le- vi," the caribbean green eyed boy moaned.

Levi complied and grinded their hips together in a rhythmic pace. His lips let those abused rosy lips go and went to their next target. His teeth grazed against Eren's pink little nubs and the boy just groaned in satisfaction. Eren's hips moved in time with Levi's. His hands grabbed onto the arms that caged him. The same arms that made him feel vulnerable and small. His nails scratched the man's forearms. Levi grunted in approval, kissing the boy's nipple.

"Le-! Levi… coming!" Eren mewled sweetly for Levi's ears.

"Go ahead," Levi responded as he grinded their hips together harder.

"Levi~!" Eren moaned his boyfriend's name as he came.

Cum splattered inside the boy's boxer shorts. The man cringed at the thought but paid it no mind. He only thought about finishing himself now that Eren was done. The boy, still coming down from his high, reached his hand down to touch Levi. The man waited patiently for what Eren wanted to do. The boy pushed Levi off of him. The man raised an eyebrow in amusement.

The brunette turned around and lifted his ass up for his boyfriend to see. And did Levi see. The man sighed out a breath of sexual frustration. He watched his younger boyfriend wiggle his ass for him. He still didn't know what Eren wanted, but he knew what he, himself, wanted or rather needed. He needed relief. His cock was too hard for him to think and comprehend anything. Understanding that, Eren turned his head over his shoulder. With a blush, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you want to… dry… hump me?" The boy asked the man.

Levi felt his blood go down his lower regions. Even though, there should had already been enough down there. The boy was so cute and erotic. Levi let out another sigh of sexual frustration. He mounted on Eren. He thrusted his hips against the boy's round mounds.

"Yea, I want to," Levi replied honestly.

The man ground his hips into Eren's bottom. He gripped Eren's hips hard, hard enough to leave bruises. Levi groaned from the friction and moved his hips faster. The boy under him bucked back into the man's crotch. He moved his hips and received a low groan from his boyfriend.

Levi moved forward and put his chest on the boy's back. He kissed the boy's neck and bit it. After licking his neck, he moved to his ear. Eren's ears were red from embarrassment. Levi enjoyed to idea of tainting the pure young male.

"I'm close," Levi grunted, losing his breath.

"Levi~," Eren cooed to his boyfriend in a seductively sweet gasp. "Hurry."

"Honey, don't worry. You… gotta be patient," Levi bit into the tan flesh in front of him.

The man's thrusts became more sporadic. Although the rhythm became weird, the strength put into thrusting increased by tens fold. Eren, who was blushing, couldn't believe that he initiated dry humping. He was still coming from his high when he heard Levi's voice crack. The sound was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Levi moved his hips in circles as he lost it. He exhaled a satisfied breath as he came inside his boxers. His hands gripped on Eren's ass and he massaged them.

"You're so good to me, Eren," Levi sigh as he finished coming. The boy shivered from the sound of his name rolling off of Levi's lips.

When the man finished coming, he fell onto Eren's body. He rolled off of him and pulled him into his arms. He didn't give a damn that he just came in his underwear like a high school boy. He just wanted to hold his lover. Eren wrapped his arms around the man's waist and rested his cheek on his chest. Levi kissed the brunette's head and closed his eyes.

"You're good to me too, Levi," Eren mumbled as he pulled the man closer to himself.

The two boys woke up a few hours later. Levi dragged the sleepy freshman into the bathroom to take a shower. The man washed and took care of his boyfriend. Eren sluggishly kept trying to kiss Levi in the shower. He wanted attention from the man really badly.

"Leviiii," Eren cried as he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders.

"Eren, goddamn, can you calm your tits? We have to go the store and prepare for tomorrow," Levi growled as he shampooed his own hair.

"Who cares? It's only going to be us four," Eren pouted. "Hug me… Kiss me. I want to kiss you. So kiss me."

"You little shit, why are being an attention whore today?" Levi grumbled as he kissed the boy.

"Because, it's only us four. That means that I can be open with you! I really like this. Maybe when everyone comes back, we can tell them that we're dating. Yea, we should. That way, I can make you kiss me all the time," Eren smiled as he gave Levi kisses.

"Why are you talking so much?" Levi asked as he started to soap. "Your speech is still weird, so you can't be awake yet."

"I'm just so happy to be with you! I love you so much," the brunette smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm," the man grunted, but inside his little heart, he wanted to fuck him. Eren was being so fucking cute, but he wanted to wait for the boy.

"Leviii! Say that you love me too," Eren whined. He forced the man to look at his blushing pouting face. "I love you."

"I love you too you dipshit," Levi responded as he kissed Eren again. The kid would be the death of him, he just knew it. He would do whatever the kid wanted.

"Stop calling me names," Eren pouted. "I like it when you say my name. It makes me feel special."

"Ahem," Levi was starting to blush. He really liked it when Eren wanted his attention. It was something that he couldn't admit yet. Afterall, he was suppose to be a cold hearted asshole. Though he doubted that Eren believed that anymore. "Eren, I love you. Stop being a baby now."

"Levi!" Eren hugged the man.

The force made them fall. Levi held onto the boy so that he wouldn't get hurt. After landing on the ground with his bare ass, Levi looked at Eren with a glare. The boy had tears welling up in his eyes. He had a look of shame and Levi found himself forgiving the brat before he even apologized.

"I'm sorry," Eren drawled in his sleepy voice.

"It's fine you brat," the senior forgave him as he lifted the both of them up. "We're done here. We have to go to the store."

"Okies," the brunette grinned and kissed the man's cheek.

The two dried themselves with their towels. They got clean clothes on and walked into the common area. They were going to the store for a quick trip. In the common room, they found the other couple.

"Hey, are you going to cry to my face again?" Captain eyebrows questioned the brunette.

Eren looked at Erwin with a questioning face. He had no idea what the man was talking about. He also didn't know if he wanted to know. Levi gave Eren a side glance and chuckled to himself. The man knew that Eren didn't remember crying. However, he also knew that Eren remembered getting off before going back to sleep. The boy had selective memory.

"What are you talking about?" Eren inquired.

"See, I told you that he wouldn't remember," Armin laughed.

"Then I guess I'll just have to forgive you then. I just wish that you would come to like me," Erwin sighed.

"No way," the brunette grumbled.

"That's why Eren will forever be the best. He knows a douchebag when he sees one," Levi smirked.

"What about you?" Erwin retorted.

"A sexy douchbag," Eren laughed to himself.

"Cute little shit, ain't he," Levi shook his head with a small smile.

"Yes, my Eren is cute. Remember young man, if you hurt my Eren then a certain lady is going to come for you," Armin told the man.

"Yes, mushroom boy," the shorter male rolled his eyes. "Do you guys need anything from the store?"

"Nope," Captain Eyebrows replied.

"Good, then see you two later," Levi replied. "Don't break him Erwin or you're going to have to take him to the hospital."

"Oh my god… Can you not?" Armin sighed.

"Honey, I was born having to," the man dragged his boyfriend down the stairs.

At the store, the two grabbed some baking stuff. Eren was in charge of dessert. Levi was making the turkey. Armin was preparing side dishes. Erwin… well Captain Eyebrows was just going to help his little boyfriend.

The four of them passed the day with no troubles. They prepared the food for the next day. They didn't anything else really. The boys slept with their boyfriends for the night. It felt good to be able to do stuff like that openly. All that PDA shit. They all slept with no worries.

Eren put the pies in the oven to bake. Levi and Erwin were sitting in the common room. Armin was looking in the fridge. Everything was done except dessert. The blonde boy stretched his back and looked at the group.

"Let's go to the store," Armin said with an inconspicuous four on his hand. "I forgot some stuff for later."

"I don't want to go. Actually, it's that I don't need to go. You can go with Eyebrows," I told the group and looked at Levi.

"I'd rather stay home too," Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"You can help your little... er... big wife with dessert," Erwin smirked. Levi glared at Captain Eyebrows and then kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Goddamn it."

"Sorry, I thought you were just fucking shit. I mean you just stick to me like a fucking disease and you fucking stink," the raven haired man growled.

"Levi," Eren gave his boyfriend a stern look. Well, as stern as he could attempt to. "No fighting today."

"You better happy that your cute," Levi replied. He then turned to the two blondes. "Alright leave. Eyebrows, take care of your mushroom."

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Armin questioned.

"Probably not," the raven haired man shrugged his shoulders.

"Ar, let's go. There's no use in fighting with humanity's strongest asshole," Erwin grabbed their sweaters and guided Armin down the stairs as he chuckled.

"At least, I'm not humanity's greatest douchebag," the raven haired man retorted.

"At least I'm not a dwarf," Eyebrows let out a dark laugh.

Levi snarled at Erwin's retreating figure. Eren held back a laugh. Eyebrows flipped his middle finger to Levi. Something in Levi's expression broke.

The couple was left alone in the kitchen. The oven was still on, baking the pies. Levi walked towards Eren. He grabbed him and wrapped his arms around his younger boyfriend's waist. He pressed his chest with Eren's back. Leaning forward, he bit into the flesh in front of him.

"L- Levi?" Eren gasped.

"Just bored," the senior murmured softly to his boyfriend. His then fell into a whisper. "And a bit pissed off."

Eren turned around and wrapped his arms around his shorter boyfriend's shoulders. He kissed Levi's cheek. Pulling back a little, he showed a bright smile to Levi and then kissed his lips. Levi hummed softly in approval.

"It's nice being here alone right?" The brunette inquired a rhetoric question.

The two remained like that the whole time they were alone. Eren finished making his pumpkin pie and german chocolate pie. Eren chuckled when he saw Levi's eyes stared holes into the pies.

Soon Armin and his douchebag came back empty handed. It was obvious that Armin didn't forget anything. He was never the type to forget anything for holidays. Everyone else in the world did and that's why he needed to be perfect. Anyways, Armin just wanted to spend more alone time with his douchebag. His best brunette friend was more than happy to comply.

"Let's eat," Eren told the group.

They decided to do things buffet style. There still wasn't a table present in the dorm, so it made sense. The brunette was the first to get food. The other three didn't want to fight with the boy.

Eren went to the couch and sat where Levi usually sat. There was only four of them so he was free to be touchy with his boyfriend. The boyfriend sat down next to Eren. The brunette leaned on him. Levi would usually snarl at anyone who did that, but the boy was just so cute with his big caribbean eyes. He welcomed the touch that the boy gave. His heart filled with warmth that he never knew he could feel.

The other two came over and sat on the other couch. The four of them looked at each other with questioning faces. None of them were really into holidays and spirits, so they didn't really know what to do next. Armin broke the ice.

"How about we give our thanks?" The blonde boy suggested.

"You start first then," Eren smiled.

"Okay fine. I'm thankful for my two best friends. One of them isn't present, but whatever. I'm also thankful for my grandfather. Lastly, I'm thankful for Erwin. He's the best thing that has happened to me in like forever," Armin started out. "Your turn Erwin."

"Well… I'm thankful for… uh, my family. I'm also thankful for that spawn of satan over there along with a loud crackhead that isn't here. Lastly, I'm thankful for Armin. I wouldn't be able to live without you from now on," the tall blonde confessed. "Your turn, spawn of satan."

"Thank you for remembering my real name. I suppose that I'm thankful for all you little fucks. Especially this one right here," Levi bumped his shoulder with Eren. "Thanks for being a cute little shit."

"You're welcome. I'm thankful for my two best friends too. I'm thankful for my mother. Lastly, I'm super thankful for Levi. I love you so much," Eren kissed the man's cheek. "You have to stay with me forever."

"Sappy little shit," Levi cussed but still smiled.

"Let's eat,"the small blonde announced.

They ate until they were full. Well, that only really applied to Eren. Levi wondered how the boy was so slim when ate like that. He knew for a fact that the boy didn't exercise (He's been with him 24/7 since they got together. Eren needed that much attention). Everyone complimented Eren for the dessert. The boy blushed so bad that Levi felt the need to take a picture of it. That he did, without consent.

The four of them were sitting on the ground (Except for Levi. He made them sit near him on the couch). Armin said that he wanted to play a game as he hid something behind his back. The brunette was curious, so he leaned back to take a look. What he saw was complete utter shit. He knew for a fact that Levi would contemplate murdering the blonde boy when he found out.

"What do you want to play?" Captain Eyebrows asked.

"So… you guys can't say no to this. Anyways, here are the rules. The first person to guess the correct flavor gets to ask a question. The others who didn't guess the flavor have to chew twenty times and swallow it. If you fail to do it or spit it out then you have to answer the question," Armin explained. "Get it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi scrowled.

"I'm talking about these, honey," Armin teased as he showed what he had behind his back.

"Fuck no," Levi growled in an instant.

"I don't particularly want to participate in this," Erwin grumbled.

"I love Harry Potter, but this is too much," Eren smiled sheepishly.

"You are all going to do the jelly bean challenge with me," Armin ordered.

In the blonde boy's hand was a box. A wonderful box of jelly beans with all the flavors in the world. Eren cringe at the thought of eating boogers or anything like that.

Armin did not give into Eren's charm. He knew the brunette far too long to fall for it. In the end, they all were forced to eat the goddamn jelly beans.

"This shit is fucking vomit," Levi spat out the jelly bean into a cup.

"Holy shit, you're right," Armin announced while looking at the paper of flavors.

"I'm not eating this," the brunette cried as he spat it out.

"I'm going all the way. Shit," Erwin feared Levi. He didn't know what fucking question he would ask. Earlier he had to tell the story of how he peed himself in high school. A full grown man peeing himself. He held a strong grudge for the other man now.

The two blondes chewed and swallowed the vomit. That left Eren who gave up right away. The thing was that he knew that Levi wouldn't be mean to him. Yes, he would tease him, but he would never truly be mean to him. He had to be careful around the other two though. Eren looked at his boyfriend with his huge caribbean eyes. Levi sighed as he thought of a question for Eren. He smirked when he thought of something good. Eren knew that he was going to be teased.

"Eren Jaeger, do you like it doggy style or do you prefer to ride them?" Levi said in a sultry voice. The boy blushed from the images that flooded in his mind.

"Um… I," the boy was stuttering.

The two blondes looked to the brunette. Eren was such a lovely sight. His cheeks were rosy red and his breath was uneven. His eyes were downcast as he thought to himself. Plumped lips quivered as they answered the question.

"Riding… I prefer to ride them," Eren answered.

"Thank you for answering the question," Levi smiled.

The man leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips. It was a reward for being honest. The boy chose riding over doggy style because he would like to see Levi's face.

"Are we done yet?" Levi asked the short blonde.

"Well… I suppose. We did go through like twenty of them. Until next time then," Armin laughed.

"Brat, come with me," Levi ordered.

The brunette stood up and followed his boyfriend. They went to the attic. Levi pushed the boy to the bed and climbed on top of him. The boy cowered as he thought what was going to happen. However, Levi just wrapped his arms around the boy. He pulled Eren into his arms and snuggled with him.

"Levi?" Eren asked. He wasn't sure what was happening.

"You are too cute for your own good," Levi replied.

Eren felt his face go hot. He moved his arms to hug the man back. Levi kissed the boy over and over. He kept telling him about how much he loved him. Eren did the same back to him. Eren bit his lower lip as he thought of something. Sensing the change of Eren's mood, Levi looked at the brunette.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked the boy.

"I was wondering why you're so affectionate. It's weird, because when we first met, you just ignored me," Eren answered.

"Eren, I can only be affectionate towards you. If it were anyone else then their asses would be in the hospital," the man responded.

"I love you," Eren smiled.

"I love you too, Eren," Levi replied.

The two held onto each other as they laid there. Eren knew that he was ready. He really wanted to give all of himself to Levi. He was prepared to take all of Levi too. He moved in more into the man's embrace. He just needed time to prepare for the act. He couldn't wait to see Levi's lust filled face. A face that was going to be more intense than all the other ones that he had already seen. A face full of pure bliss.

**Thank you all for reading. Again, I apologize for leaving for so long. So, no more promises for now. Sorry, the majority of the reason I couldn't right was because I was a bit depressed. I'm so lonely, do any of you want to be a conversation partner for me?**


	11. Sleeping With the Final Boss

**Sorry guys, I wanted to do this earlier but I barely touched my laptop this week. However, here is the new chapter. I hope that you guys like it. I think this story is about half way done. Well, at least from what I planned.**

**Plz tell me if you like the smut, cuz I'm really bad at writing it. And it took forever to write. I don't understand why it's so long!**

"Eren! Get this short stack to go out and play with us!" Hanji whined as she ran into the brunette's dorm room.

Thanksgiving was over and so everyone obviously came back to start school again. Eren and Levi spent most of their time in the attic, cuddling. Mikasa said that she met Annie's father and that he was supportive of their relationship. Armin… Eren heard sounds that he didn't want to hear. Levi ignored all the sounds coming from their friends while Eren covered his ears with a blush. The boy didn't know how the senior was even capable of it.

Speaking of inappropriate noises, Eren was still deciding how to bring up sex with Levi. Yes, he knew that he could just say that he wanted to fuck, but he wanted it to be special. Eren knew that he was acting like a naive high school girl, but he didn't give a shit. He wanted something romantic.

Jean and Marco came out to the group. Ymir and Krista followed their example. It was like watching a coming out party and Eren wasn't ready for that. though he did respect their courage. The brunette may had been impulsive, but he still had his own stupid fears. However, he had an inkling feeling that the others were catching on about their relationship.

Eren turned shifted his attention from his sketchbook to Hanji. The man was boiling pot of energy. He walked closer to the boy, giving him a pointed look. Eren, unphased, looked at the man straight to his eyes.

"Where are you guys going? It's a weekday," Eren reminded Hanji.

"Oh honey, we're college students. We shouldn't give a damn. You sound like a old wife," Hanji laughed.

"Well sorry, maybe I won't help you at all," the brunette retorted and crossed his arms.

"No! Eren! We're going to the casino! You should come too," the man offered.

"Hmm... I'm going to guess that Levi plays poker," the freshmen pondered out loud.

"Of course that grumpy little stump does. His face is perfect for such a game. So? Will you come with us?" Hanji beamed and shook in excitement.

"Yea, okies. Where's Levi? I'll go talk to him," the boy replied.

"Boy, I never thought I would see the day where Levi became whipped. Dear lord, I love you Eren in the most heterosexual way," Hanji faked her tears. "Anyways, he's in the kitchen."

"Okies… did you just quote…" Eren had an amused face on.

"Yes I did. Now get that majestic ass booty moving and force Levi to go play with us," Hanji pulled the brunette up from his chair and pushed him out the door.

Eren walked the short distance to the kitchen. He noticed that there was going to be four witnesses who were sitting on the common room. They were Mikasa, Marco, Kuklo, and Berthold. It was interesting how they were all black haired people. The brunette walked over to Levi who was making himself another coffee. Levi gave Eren a sideward glance and resumed making coffee. Eren walked closer until the proximity between them was paper thin. Aware of his presence and closeness, Levi raised an eyebrow to ask his question.

"Levi," the boy started the conversation.

"What?" Levi replied with indifference, but the boy knew otherwise.

"Hanji said that he wanted to go to the casino. Why don't we go too?" Eren asked innocently.

"No," the older boyfriend answered curtly as he drank his newly made coffee.

"Leviii!" Eren cried.

"Eren," the man turned to look at the boy with his hard glare. "No."

"Please?" Eren grabbed onto the man's forearm.

He forced the man to gaze at his caribbean eyes. The big caribbean eyes that were making a puppy do face. Levi's right eye twitched slightly from the sight. Only slightly. After a long stare, he sighed in frustration. His gaze moved away from those manipulative orbs.

"Fine," Levi scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

Eren giggled as he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. The said man shifted his gaze from the boy and looked at their witnesses. Mikasa had a mocking look. Marco was blushing slightly because Eren was so cute. In addition, seeing Levi give in to someone was tantamount to a miracle. Kuklo was outright chuckling at the scene. Which, in turn, earned him a glare. Berthold looked on at the scene, a bit confused.

"I want to go too. Hey, at least we're legal for this activity," Mikasa emphasized the word activity.

"I didn't invite you to that. Eyebrows did," Levi clarified. The man was also thinking that it was also the night of his and Eren's first kiss.

"Wait, so who's going? I didn't hear anything about this," Kuklo interjected.

"I don't even know either," Eren shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to go."

"We should all go!" Hanji came running into the area.

"Why are you guys even going to the casino?" Marco questioned from his seat.

"We always go after Thanksgiving. Well, me, Erwin and Levi. Though every year we have to physically drag out the short stack right there," Hanji pointed to Levi.

"Bitch, do you have a death wish?" Levi glared at the crazy man.

"Honey, if you were going to kill me then you would had done so in high school. Seeing how I am still here then you must… love this," Hanji gestured to his body.

"There is only one person in this goddamn universe who could love you, alright? And fortunately, that sad fucker ain't me. It's your fucking Moblit," the short senior bared his teeth. "Besides, I hate going to the casino with you. You and Eyebrows always go crazy. You two always lose your money and count on me to break you two even. You guys can't control yourselves."

"That's pretty mean," Eren gave Hanji a pout. Hanji quickly covered his eyes from the boy.

"No! Not those eyes! You'll make doubt myself," Hanji exclaimed. "Come on Eren, that means that you can play too. You can play all you want."

"Hmm," Eren pondered his options with his fist to his mouth.

"Eren," Levi cooed with affection as he turned to look at his younger boyfriend. In fact, it was affectionate that every one in the room cringed. They all knew that Levi was not the type to display emotions. Well… positive ones.

Eren tilted his head as he continued to think. He didn't want to burden his boyfriend, but… But he really wanted to see Levi play poker with strangers. It was that one thing where people in love want to see what their love interest was best at. The brunette just knew that Levi would be good at poker. He also hope that his own presence could falter Levi's poker face. He knew that he was being full of himself, but he also knew that Levi loved him. The boy turned to give his puppy eyes to Levi. The man rolled his eyes, already knowing what was to come.

"Levi?" Eren pouted at his boyfriend.

The man ignored the boy, but Eren knew that the gesture meant that he gave in. He turned to look at the witnesses with a smile. He then skipped to his room. Mikasa looked around at the faces present. She just knew that everyone was starting to understand what relationship Eren and Levi had. They weren't faces of disgust, but faces of amusement.

"Yes! I love that boy! So are you guys coming too?" Hanji asked the people sitting on the couches.

"I'll go!" Kuklo exclaimed as he headed for the stairs.

"Seems interesting enough," Berthold replied.

"I'll tell Jean and them," Marco offered.

The three of them went downstairs. Mikasa stood up and looked at the two seniors. They couldn't see the smirk on her face behind the scarf. The raven haired man raised an eyebrow in question of what the fuck she wanted. Hanji's face was still full of excitement.

"I'll say it since I like you. I'm happy that Eren got with a person like you. The three of us would never say it, but we know that Eren would be the one to most likely have an abusive partner. Thank you for being with him," Mikasa gave her gratitude and headed for the stairs.

"Wait. You can't just say shit like that and then walk away. Are you just not going to tell me why?" Levi snarled and Mikasa turned to look at him.

"That's something Eren should tell you, not me. He'll probably tell you when he feels it's the right time," the girl with the red scarf answered. "However, he would expect you to do the same thing for him."

"Hmph," the short man shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

"Levi, go get ready!" Hanji screamed.

"Yea, yea," Levi replied as he walked down the hall.

The man opened the door to Eren's dorm room without knocking. What he saw was Armin on top of his boyfriend. To be more accurate, Armin was pinning Eren down on his bed. They turned to look at Levi at the door. An intrigued face was painted on the man's head. Levi walked into the room, uninvited. He crossed his arms and stared at the blushing faces before him. Well… he was scrutinizing his boyfriend's face.

"L- Levi?!" Eren spluttered out.

"Yes, Eren?" The man inquired.

"Well… awkward," Armin removed himself from the brunette. Eren sat up on his bed as the blonde turn to the raven haired man. "Did you need something?"

"Not particularly. Sorry, I didn't think that you two would be getting it on in broad daylight," Levi went to go sit by Eren. He took a look around the room. It was pretty clean. The man suspected that Eren cleaned it regularly now. It used to be very dirty. "So… how is it possible for you to be pinned down by the mushroom?"

"What the fu-? Dude, so rude," Armin sighed in frustration. "Anyways, I'm coming too. Since you're here, I'll go see Erwin."

"Mushroom and Eyebrows, the perfect match. Ain't it?" Levi asked Eren.

"Umm…" Eren looked away from his friend's eyes as he chuckled to himself.

"Eren! You traitor!" Armin accused.

"Whatever! You would give me up the moment Eyebrows is mentioned," the brunette puffed his turned cheeks and crossed his arms.

"Yea, that is true," Armin nonchalantly teased.

"Armin!" Eren exclaimed.

"Just kidding," the blonde boy stepped closer to the brunette to pinch his nose. "But I really am going to Erwin."

"Hey, so what were you two doing together?" Levi pinned Eren to his bed once Armin closed the door.

"What?" The boy asked with panic. His wrists were being held down by Levi's cold hands. His hips were punished into the bed by Levi's pelvis. Eren couldn't help but blush.

"Hey, don't go looking cute. I asked you a question. Why were you and Armin in that position?" Levi rephrased his question with venom.

"We weren't doing anything," Eren lied obviously.

Levi looked at the blush forming on the boy's ears. He leaned down and bit his ears. Then he kissed the boy on the cheek to compensate his violent nature. The boy shudder from the two contrasting gestures. Cold hands released the tanned boy. The man moved his body of his boyfriend and leaned on his side.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me then I guess that's fine," Levi sulked.

"Sorry," Eren turned to his side to face Levi. "Don't be sad. Besides… You'll… you will probably figure it out soon."

The boy blushed from the thought of being almost caught by his boyfriend. Eren had been asking Armin how it felt to have sex for the past couple of days. Just earlier, Armin was showing Eren how it felt to be pinned down more roughly than he ever felt. The blonde told his friend that when sex was the main goal, everything became a bit more violent. It sounded unrealistic to the brunette because Levi was already rough enough. However, Armin insisted that a higher level of strength was going to be used and that there will be bruises involved. Especially since the brunette had been holding sex off for the man. Jerking each other off was apparently different from sex.

When Levi just pushed the brunette down, was only a fraction of what it would feel like in the real deal. Eren knew that much. The boy felt like he was going to die from embarrassment and possibly sex with Levi. The brunette was currently trying to hide his face. Levi looked at his boyfriend with worry. He pulled Eren's hands away.

"What are you thinking about?" The senior asked the freshmen.

"Um… nothing," Eren bit his lower lip. "Well… um…"

"What?" Levi rubbed his thumb against Eren's cheek.

Since the boy had started to think about having sex, he had a big question. Did Levi use condoms? In fact, did he use lube? Eren didn't think that the man would try to enter him dry, but the thought did scare him. In addition, he didn't know how to ask the man the question without being a blushing stuttering idiot. Eren's breathing was starting to become irregular. Levi was getting really worried now. He kissed Eren's hand to encourage him.

"Levi… um… do you… during… Um, when you have se- sex, do you use condoms? Do you… use lube too?" The freshmen questioned.

Eren quickly pulled his hands away from his boyfriend. He turned on to his stomach and covered his head. He heard Levi laugh. He laughed, he didn't just chuckle. Eren peeked at his boyfriend with one eye. Levi saw Eren's big caribbean eye filled with embarrassment. Eren was just so damn cute. He pulled Eren into his arms and kissed his head.

"Did you think I would enter you dry? I would never hurt you like that," Levi answered one of the two questions. Eren looked up to the man's eyes, sulking. The man smiled at him.

"C-condoms?" Eren reminded Levi about the other question.

"Yes, I use condoms. If you want to use condoms, we can," Levi reassured his boyfriend. His eyes suddenly turned a bit evil. "Do you want to use condoms?"

"Wha-?!" Eren blushed. He squeezed Levi in his arms and covered his face with Levi's neck. The boy knew that condoms should be used. That was why he asked the man. However, he did think about it. It was embarrassing as hell to say it, but he also knew that Levi would love it. "I… I want to do it bare."

"Oh? So does Eren want to feel my cum inside of him?" Levi teased.

"Levi?!" Eren whined as he cowered more into the man.

"Answer me, Eren," Levi growled with lust.

The boy's face was burning. He knew what he wanted but he didn't want to saw it. Suddenly, he felt something hard poke him on the leg. His awareness of that made him blush even harder. He tried to move away from Levi but the man's grip on his body made him immobile. The man forced the boy to look at him. Eren saw lust filled stormy eyes. Tears were starting to form from his embarrassment. He shifted his gaze from those predatory like eyes.

"Eren," Levi cooed more softly.

"Um," Eren started to speak. He slowly placed his gaze back to the man's eyes. They were still the same. He didn't know where that gentle voice came from. He started to hesitate again. "Levi…"

"I really want to know," the senior turned their bodies so that he was on top of the freshmen. Levi nuzzled Eren's neck and kissed the boy over and over. He hummed at the sound of Eren gasping. He was trying to win over the boy. "Eren."

The boy thought it was unfair that the man could look like a predator and sound so gentle. He felt his blood go all the way down to his groin. His breathing was becoming hot and heavy. He observed that Levi was the same. Eren grabbed on to the man's forearms as he closed his eyes. His pink lips parted to speak.

"I want you… to… come inside me. I want you to… mark me," Eren confessed.

"Then I'll give you that," Levi growled. He bit the boy's jaw line and then lick it over. He kissed the pain away and then pulled back. He moved back to on his side. "When you're ready though."

Eren cautiously opened his eyes. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who exemplified a sexually frustrated man. He moved in closer to Levi and then kissed the man on his lips. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Bringing his pink lips to the man's ear, he began to whisper.

"Levi, I really love you," Eren cooed to compensate for not doing the "do" yet.

"Yea, I know," Levi wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Eren looked at Levi in the eye with a pointed glare. The man chuckled lightly. "I love you too."

"Here is another kiss," Eren smiled and kissed his boyfriend. Then his questioning face appeared. "Levi, why did you come in anyways?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me and the brats," Levi started to play with Eren's hair.

"'Brats?'" Eren asked.

"Isabel and Farlan," Levi answered.

"Oh," Eren chuckled. "Okies then. Um… so… Petra doesn't ride with you… anymore?" Eren questioned as he shifted his gaze.

"No, she said she would rather ride with Hanji and them. She said she wanted some distance. Besides, I'd rather have you in my car. I don't like the Mushroom," Levi nonchalantly said.

"Heh, are you jealous of him? He's only my friend," Eren reassured the man.

"Tch," Levi sucked his teeth. "What kind of friends tongue each other?"

"We… were playing spin the bottle," Eren pouted.

"It seemed like you two had done it before," Levi accused.

"Well… yeah, but that was when… we were experimenting stuff. It's not like we went all the way," Eren was starting to feel offended.

"I'm just kidding. It was really hot to see it. However, you can't kiss him anymore," Levi told Eren.

"Are you… implying that you're going to be with me forever?" Eren cheekily smiled.

"Are you riding in my car or not?" Levi ignored the question.

"Of course!" The freshmen responded. "How dare you ignore my question."

"Whatever, get ready. I'm going to my room," the shorter man announced.

"Okies then," the brunette got up from his bed.

Levi left, leaving the door open. Armin was going to get kicked out anyways, the man reasoned. Eren laughed to himself as he went to look for clothes to wear. He heard a dear open and Levi snort.

"Arlert, first I see you do that to what's mine and now you're doing it to my douchebag friend. I'm not appreciating this new scene that's quickly becoming familiar," Levi deadpanned. "Can't you keep your pants on for ten minutes?"

"Levi!" Armin shouted.

Eren's eyes shot wide with laughter. He could just imagine what was happening. The boy's laugh could be heard from across the hall. The boy fell to his side even when he heard Armin bitch at him to shut it. The sounds of doors closing were heard. Eren wiped away his tears of laughter. He looked up and saw a blushing Armin. The blonde glared at him. The brunette tried to keep his laughter to himself but failed.

"Eren, your boyfriend is such an asshole," Armin snarled. It was a snarl that no one would be intimidated by.

"Armin, you can't keep forgetting that 'Asshole' is his middle name," Eren's laughter was finally dying down.

"Whatever, let's get ready," Armin huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea, I'm also riding with Levi," the brunette informed his best friend.

"I swear, the only person that he's not an asshole to is you," the blonde boy scoffed.

"It's a boyfriend benefit," Eren bragged. "Besides, he's really sweet. He probably just likes you in the same sense as he likes Eyebrows. He calls Eyebrows a douchebag. He would probably call you douchebag junior."

"Can you not?!" Armin exclaimed.

"Honey, you know that I have to," Eren snapped his fingers.

The two continued to bicker as they got ready. Armin also went through the sex positions for Eren to learn. The brunette only knew a few. They were doggystyle, riding, and missionary. Armin was happy that Eren actually knew some positions since the boy had a loose screw most of the times. He silently thanked the dark asshole for being smart and being with Eren. He knew that Eren's future was in good enough hands.

Armin was wearing white skinny jeans with brown combat boots. The boots reached to his knee. When he bended over, his bottom was nicely displayed. He wore a white color shirt with a brown coat. His coat was zipped up, blocking his shirt from public eyes. The blonde also tied his hair back. He just knew that he was going to sweat among all the bodies.

Eren was wearing a green muscle shirt that was the same shade as his eyes. His tanned arms were covered by the open brown sweater he had on. The hood was big and outlined by fake fur. He also had on white skinny jeans that showed his booty. He had on brown combat boots too. On his skinny jeans was a brown belt. He knew that Levi would like to see his butt. Well… technically he just wanted to taunt the man.

"Okies, let's go!" Eren exclaimed.

"Why are you so excited?" Armin raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you not excited? Why are you trying to bring me down? Do you have a problem?" The brunette retorted sarcastically.

"Yes, your ass pussy is just too much. I can't handle it. You know I don't like it when you dress like that," Armin wiped away a nonexistent tear.

"Alright, dad, like you're one to talk. Your ass be popping out in those skinny jeans," Eren pointed his finger to the blonde's bottom.

"Hey! I'm the dad. I'm correct," Armin replied.

"I'm the child, it's my job to say that I'm correct," Eren smiled. "Come on, let's go."

The two friends left their room. They (power) walked down the stairs, trying to beat the other. When they got outside, they saw everyone. Eren looked around and realized that the two of them were the last two people again. The group was looking at the duo with an unsaid accusation.

"Well, sorry! How about you guys knock next time?" Eren rolled his eyes playfully and then pouted.

The brunette walked over to Levi's car. The man was leaning against the door to the driver seat. Isabel and Farlan looked at Eren, confused. The boy smiled at them and opened the door to the passenger seat. The two of them shrugged their shoulders and then hopped on into the back seat. At least now they didn't had feel awkward for leaving Levi alone in the front.

Levi sat down in the driver's seat. He put his seatbelt on and turned the car on. His nimble fingers turned the radio on. Levi reached over to Eren and caressed his ear. He pulled the boy down to him and kissed him. The boy quickly pulled away.

"Whoa! Big bro! You gotta watch the PDA," Isabel reprimanded the man.

"So true, you say that we can't touch each other but apparently you can touch Eren all you want?" Farlan teased.

"Ah, shut the fuck up. When had you two ever listened to me?" Levi retorted as he started to pull back the car.

"Speaking of which, ever since you two started dating, I've been seeing you less, Isabel," Eren commented.

"Eren, I barely see you too. You hang out with big bro all the time," Isabel retorted.

"You hang out with Farlan all the time too," Eren turned to look at the red head.

"I find it quite weird that this relationship happened, but I like it. Our Levi got whipped," Farlan said the last part to Isabel.

"I am not fuckin' whipped," Levi refuted.

"Right, right, you're not whipped. I see," Farlan chuckled.

"How about I whip your ass once we get out of the car?" The senior asked with false happiness.

"Yo, man, I got it. No need to get offended and go all out defense. So Eren, have you guys done it yet?" Farlan smirked.

"Wha-?! Why does everyone ask that?" Eren turned back to the front, blushing.

"Hahahaha!" Isabel laughed. "Eren you're so cute."

"Hmph," Eren crossed his arms. "Have you guys done it yet?"

"Yep," Isabel responded.

"What? Really? Did you guys use condoms?" Eren turned his face back to Isabel again.

"Of course. Unless you want a niece or nephew to look after," Farlan replied, still chuckling.

"Can you guys not? You are both practically my siblings," Levi groaned as he took a right.

"Hey, your boyfriend asked," Farlan told the man.

"'Boyfriend…' wow, I can't believe big bro is dating someone," the red head girl intertwined her fingers with Farlan's.

"Don't say it like I was a manwhore before this," the senior rolled his eyes.

"Right, right, right. Eren, do you know how to have anal sex?"

"Um… yea?" Eren answered.

"Do you love our Levi?" Isabel beamed a smile at the brunette.

"Of course I do," the boy blushed as he pursed his lips. "How could I not?"

"Geez, you're so cute. How do you imagine your life with Levi?" Farlan asked.

"Oh… um… We're going to live in a nice apartment. We most likely won't need a house. Levi would go to work at some company. I would be selling my art. The two of us will probably spend our weekends cleaning the apartment. Levi would cook for me and I would make dessert for him. It's going to have a warm and nice feeling. Maybe down the road, we could adopt a child too. Leviii! Can we adopt a kid?" Eren turned to look at his boyfriend, who was busy driving.

"Sure, I don't mind. Let's think about it more when we're older," the senior responded.

"I really like how Levi talks like that. It makes me feel safe to know that he wants to stay and have a future with me," Eren blushingly smiled at Farlan and Isabel.

"Whoa, Levi, I think Eren will love you forever," the redhead announced, loudly.

"That's a given," the raven haired man said as he turned left.

"A confident fucker as always," the white blonde hair man chuckled.

"You fucking know it. Anyways, we're almost there. Farlan, I expect you to watch your girlfriend. You two aren't kids anymore. I'm not taking care of the both of you," Levi told the two in the back.

"Okay," the couple replied in unison.

Soon enough, Levi parked the car in the parking lot of a casino. Eren looked out the window and saw all the city lights. He got out of the car with the other three. He looked around and saw that everyone else was soon arriving too. Eren walked along side his boyfriend into the building.

Inside, a mass of people were walking around. A bigger mass of people were sitting down, playing slots or cards. Everyone in the group did their thing and just started to play. Levi made Eren play slots because he knew that the boy wouldn't be able to play poker (or just card games in general). The slots were extremely colorful. There was also different kinds of slots. The boy became confused, but he settled on a random slot.

Eren sat in between Armin and Mikasa. He looked at the slots as if he had never saw them before. He was very irritated. He already lost half of the money he pulled out. He didn't know how it happened but an hour passed. He looked to his right and left. Mikasa and Armin were gone.

"Shit," Eren mumbled to himself.

The brunette got off the chair. He walked around aimlessly. He didn't want to lose more money. The boy looked around as he walked. There were so many people. They were also smoking and drinking. His caribbean green eyes stopped on a cluster of girls. They were surrounding a table.

Eren walked closer and found that it was a table for poker. He moved around so he could see who was the person the girls were surrounding. He found Levi. Eren's face went into an angry face. His hands twitched at the sight of girls fawning over Levi, his Levi, the Levi that was his boyfriend. He was also mad at Levi for not noticing that he was staring at him.

The man was sitting with his poker face on. The cards in his hands were held apart evenly. An opened beer was set next to him. He rested his head on his hand. His elbow supported his head and hand on the table. With his body leaned forward, his spine was visible. His pale skin was like a light in the dark. He was completely ignoring the girls, but he wasn't rejecting them.

Levi won a hand and the girls squealed. Eren thought that Levi playing poker was hot, but he didn't like the girls fawning over his boyfriend. The brunette closed his eyes and turned his body to leave. He bumped into a human wall. Backing up a bit, he looked at the person who he intercepted. It was Kuklo. Behind him was Marco and that man seemed to be hold his phone in a really weird way.

"Eren!" Kuklo exclaimed.

"Yea?" The brunette nonchalantly asked.

"So… you and Levi are dating right?" The scarred man questioned playfully.

"What?!" Eren blushed.

"No! Don't worry. It's completely fine. We both kind of noticed that you two were dating. Anyways, my real question is… are you jealous?" Kuklo smirked.

"No," Eren puffed his cheeks.

"Aw, don't worry! It's perfectly natural," Kuklo told the freshmen. "Listen to your senior."

"Okies… maybe I am," Eren bit his lower lip. "Those girls are annoying."

"Then just claim Levi!" Kuklo grabbed on to Eren's shoulders. "Levi would love it."

"Are you just saying that because you want to see his reaction?" The freshmen looked at his seniors with doubt.

"Honestly, yes," Kuklo answered.

"However, you should do it if you're jealous. Hey, we'll be here for you, if you need it. So go ahead," Marco reassured the brunette.

"Um… I guess," Eren responded.

"Good, good," Kuklo gave the boy two thumbs up.

Eren turned back around to face Levi. He walked up to the group of girls. He pushed his way through, ignoring the complaints of the girls. He heard one of the girls call him a faggot and he glared at her. She shut her mouth closed after that. After pushing the bodies away, he was directly behind Levi. The man was drinking his beer. He put his bottle down and his hand dropped down. He was leaning back.

Eren stepped forward. His hands shook from nervousness. He technically wasn't out of the closet, but then again he was. Kuklo and Marco even encouraged it. He reached his tanned hand out and grabbed the cold pale hand. Levi looked up to see those caribbean eyes.

"Levi," Eren murmured as he intertwined their fingers.

"Hey, Eren, are you done playing?" Levi asked.

The man put his cards down. He let go of Eren's hand and grabbed on to his waist. He pulled the boy into his lap. Levi kissed the boy on the forehead and picked up his cards again. Eren blushed and tried to hide behind his hands. The looks that all the girls, players, and the dealer were giving them was scaring him. Levi pulled his hand away.

"It's okay," Levi reassured the brunette. The boy soon relaxed into the man's lap.

"Levi, are you winning?" Eren turned his head slightly to look at the man.

"Yea, I am," Levi told Eren. "Did you come here because you lost your money?"

"I only lost half of it," Eren informed.

"Then why did you come here?" The senior questioned. "Were you jealous?"

"…" Eren remained silent.

"Eren~," Levi cooed.

"You're mine," Eren puffed his cheeks as he grabbed on to Levi's free hand.

"Well, aren't you cute," Levi smirked. He held Eren closer so he could talk to his ear. "I think I have enough. Do want to go back and play a different game?"

"Uh," Eren felt the hardening length against his butt cheeks. It excited him beyond imagination. "Yea… I want."

"What?" Levi asked. His flirtatious attitude changed to shock.

"I… want to have… sex with you," Eren elaborated.

"I fold," Levi threw his cards down on the table.

He grabbed his chips and Eren's wrist. He powered through the slot area. He was looking for a man in drag. To be specific, he was looking Hanji, Foureyes. When he found him, he dropped his chips on the man.

"I'm going home. Tell Isabel and Farlan to get their own ride," Levi ordered Hanji.

"Oh, Levi! Why are you leaving?" Hanji questioned.

"None of your concern," Levi dragged Eren away.

In the car, Eren was silent. Levi quickly made his turns and occasionally glanced at Eren. He loved the way the boy was blushing. Now he just needed the boy to blush under him.

They took a quick shower together and put their clothes back on (they didn't own the place so…). The kissed their way up into the attic, the place where they were less likely to be found in. Once the attic door was closed, Levi threw Eren on the bed. He took off his shoes and the boy did the same. Levi then crawled on top of his boyfriend.

"Eren, how do you want it?" Levi asked with heavy lust. He grabbed Eren's hand and kissed it. His stormy orbs stared straight into Eren's caribbean green ones. "Soft and gentle or rough and hard? Tell me."

"I… want it hard and rough," Eren answered. _I want everything you have to offer._

"Then that's what you'll get," Levi growled.

The man pulled off Eren's sweater roughly. He then pinned the boy down by his hip with his own. His hands explored the body before him. He pushed the green muscle shirt up to reveal more tanned skin. However, what Levi wanted to see was those rosy nipples. When they peeked out of the muscle shit, Levi kissed them. Soft kisses turned into sucking.

Eren mewled with delight of having his nipple being teased. However, he moaned when they started to be abused. Before he realized it, teeth replaced lips. The man alternated between the nipples with his teeth and fingers. Levi used his canine teeth to graze against those rosy nipples. His thumb and middle finger pinched them with unbelievable strength. The man started to change from pinching, rubbing, biting, sucking, and licking Eren's nipples.

Eren's hands gripped onto the bedsheets. His rosy lips were glistened with drool. Lewd moans flowed into the man's ears. The boy wiggled his hips around, trying to find a source of friction. However, Levi wouldn't give him that satisfaction. The boy moved his hands to Levi's hair. He pulled the strands back and looked at Levi with his tearful eyes.

"M- more!" Eren moaned.

Levi bit hard into Eren's left nipple. His lips sucked on it and then he pulled away. Eren mewled in disappointment. He grabbed onto Levi's shirt. He tried to pull the man closer, but the man didn't budge. Tears of desperation fell down his cheeks. His fists clenched onto the man's shirt. His hips moved, trying to come in contact with something. He wanted a reaction from the man.

"Levi~!" Eren gasped. "Touch… me. P- please?"

"You look so perfect like this," the senior exhaled.

The man was admiring the way Eren's tanned chest moved up and down. Red, abused, nipples were as hard as they could be. Bite marks decorated the flesh. A flush ran across tanned skin, under those huge caribbean eyes. The tears only made the display even more beautiful. Lips were parted, allowing the boy to heavily pant. The desperation being transmitted to the fingers gripping his shirt was adorable. Down the stairs, a tent of sexual frustration was making itself known. Levi loved everything about the boy under him. He wanted to so badly to plunge himself in the round ass in front of him. However, he also wanted to tease the boy endlessly.

"Levi~," Eren attempted to be seductive. It was working on Levi. The boy's hesitation was so pure. The man wanted to taint him. He leaned down to the boy's right ear.

"Eren," Levi growled with possessiveness.

The man bit the ear lobe in front of him. Kissing down Eren's jaw line, he let his fingers unbutton the boy's skinny jeans. After pulling the zipper down, he moved his hand to rub the inside of Eren's thighs. The skinny jeans were on so tight. Grabbing a handful of the boy's thigh, Levi squeezed the flesh. Eren gasped when he felt the man reach lower. Levi grabbed Eren's round butt cheeks and massaged them. He kneaded them like dough. Eren's voice hitched to a higher note when he felt Levi's lips kiss his chest. The man left trails of kisses down the boy's body as his hands continued to knead the majestic ass in front of him.

"Touch… m- me," Eren lovingly exhaled.

"I am," Levi chuckled.

"I meant… down… there," Eren pouted.

"You mean here?" Levi raised his hand and quickly brought it down onto where it was before. A loud smack resounded and Eren's body jerked from the impact.

"Kii!" The freshmen cried. "That hurts."

"But did you like it?" Levi inquired with a smirk as he rubbed the ass he just slapped.

"Hic… L- levi," Eren started to cry from embarrassment. He quickly wiped away his tears. He looked at his boyfriend who was now staring at him with worried eyes of storms. "Why are you being s- so mean?"

"I'm sorry," Levi said. He crept up closer to Eren's face. He showered the boy with kisses while using one hand to gently caress his face. He continued doing that until Ere stopped crying. "You're so cute. I want to bully you very bad. I love it when you cry, and I really love it when you're honest with me. Will you forgive me?"

Levi's eyes were making Eren all hot. The boy blushed harder and pursed his lips. He slowly nodded his head. Levi smiled softly and then stared at the rosy pink lips in front of him.

"May I continue?" The man inquired.

"Yea," Eren mumbled.

Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren. Like usual, he bit on the boy's lower lips in demand. Eren parted his lips and let the man in. A pierced tongue darted inside the boy. It scraped his mouth. Eren moaned in pleasant pain. His hands traveled along the man's back. Then he pulled Levi's raven hair back. He closed his eyes and let himself become immersed into the kiss.

While kissing, Levi parted Eren's legs. He settled himself in between those long legs. He reached for Eren crotch. His hand traveled inside the boy's skinny jeans, but outside his boxers. He groped onto the hardened length and lightly stroke it. Eren gasped inside Levi's mouth. His fingers gripped onto the man's hair, roughly. He grinded his hips against the man's hand. He pulled away from the kiss and moaned.

"More! Levi! More~," Eren mewled as the man kissed his neck.

"Do you feel better now?" Levi asked.

"Yes!" Eren released Levi's hair and started to tease his own nipples. Levi pulled back with a low grunt. The boy whined from the lost of contact. He pinched his nipples and wiggled his hips. The man enjoyed the sight of Eren playing with himself.

"Are you ready now?" Levi cooed.

"Mmhm," the freshmen slowly nodded his head.

"Then don't cry," the senior bared his teeth.

Levi quickly pulled off Eren's pants, leaving only his boxers on. The head of Eren's cock was popping out. The boy covered his face, but continued to look between his fingers at his boyfriend. He saw Levi lick his lips and shame hit him. He tried to close his legs, but Levi forced them apart with his strong hands. One of his hands went to massage the ass in front of him. The other went to go play with the head peeking out from the boy's boxers. He rubbed his hands against his quivering boyfriend until precum started to seep out.

The senior pulled off Eren's boxers. The boy was left bare in front of his older boyfriend. He reached for Levi's shirt and tugged on it. Levi looked into the indignant stare Eren gave him. He chuckled and quickly took off his shirt. Eren pursed his lips as he stared at Levi's muscles. The man kissed the boy quickly as he slowly stroked the boy's erection. He kissed a trail down to the erection. He stuck his tongue out and licked the head. Eren was still trying to close his legs, but the man wouldn't let him. He closed his eyes. His body shuddered from the sensation his boyfriend was giving him. Levi sucked on the head and then pulled away with a pop sound. Eren groaned from the lost of heat. He looked down at Levi and saw him suck his own fingers. He soaked his fingers with saliva. He pulled his fingers out with another wet pop noise. He smirked at Eren as his fingers disappeared into Eren's legs.

"Ah-!" Eren gasped when he felt those wet digits probe his puckered hole.

He threw his head back when he felt a finger enter him. He whined when Levi twisted it around. His eyes shot wide open in terror when he felt something other than fingers. It was wet, slimy, and then metallic. He looked down at Levi who was between his legs. He covered his moans when he felt the slimy object enter him. His face burned up from how lewd he sounded.

"Levi! That's… ah~… dirt- ah!" Eren gripped onto the man's hair, trying to stop him. Levi pulled back to speak.

"I just cleaned it. Or are you saying that I don't know how to clean?" Levi teased as he continued to finger the boy.

"Um… no," the brunette shifted his gaze from the predatory one.

"Then there isn't a problem is there?" The raven haired man licked his lips again.

"No… I guess," Eren mumbled in defeat.

"That's good then," Levi smirked as he resumed what he was doing.

Eren gripped Levi's black hair when he felt the tongue enter him again. He moaned from the unusual sensation. He was quickly learning to love the man's pierced tongue inside of him. The piercing pushed against his insides. Levi alternated from sticking his tongue inside, licking the opening, and sucking it. He loved how Eren moaned and circulated his hips. He realized that Eren was now opening his legs to get rimmed. He smirked as he added another finger inside. He scissored Eren, letting his saliva go deeper in the boy. Eren's erection was dripping with precum above him. Levi finally realized how hard he was. He pulled away from Eren.

"Get on top of me with your ass facing me," Levi ordered.

The brunette nodded with pupils blown wide. Levi laid down next to him as he sat up. He crawled on him. He presented his ass to Levi and turned his head around.

"Like this?" He asked while wiggling his ass.

"Yea," Levi groaned at the sight in front of him. He brought his hands up and smack Eren's ass. He watched it jiggle from the impact as he heard Eren mewled softly. He smacked the lovely round ass again and kneaded it. Eren's face fell onto Levi's crotch. The man gently rubbed his clothed cock against the boy's face. Levi exhaled from the friction he received. "I don't think it's hard to know what I want."

"O- okies," Eren panted as he unbuttoned Levi's pants. He pulled the zipper down (or up?). While reaching for Levi's pierced cock, he wiggled his ass. "Can you… spank me more?"

"Did you like it?" Levi smirked as he asked the same question from before.

Eren nodded into Levi's crotch. He freed Levi's cock from its confinements. He panted against the cock as Levi continued to slap his ass. The man continued to abuse Eren's ass as he started to rim the boy again. Eren moaned and circulated his hips. He stuck his tongue out and gave his attention to the large cock. He licked along the length. Precum was forming on the head. A tan hand gripped onto the cock and spread the precum. Pink lips parted in order to suck on the head. Two hands were used to pump the flesh that the mouth didn't take.

Using his teeth, Eren tugged on piercing on the head. His hands moved against the piercing on the underside. Levi grunted and spanked Eren's ass with the hardest slap yet. Eren moaned against the cock inside of him. Levi let out another low grunt and he squeezed Eren's cheeks. His tongue explored the hole in front of him, vigorously. Eren took in more cock, only pulling back when his gag reflex came in. He sucked as hard as he could. His tongue moved around the cock. He continued even when he felt Levi pull away. The man was moving around behind him, but Eren just wanted to please his boyfriend.

"Mhn!" Eren gasped on to Levi's pierced cock when he felt something really cold enter him. Eren pulled away and looked back at the piercing gaze staring at him. Levi was fingering him. "What?"

"It's lube. Don't… worry. It'll feel good soon," Levi replied. His breathing was becoming irregular. Eren smiled at the small victory. The boy went back to licking Levi's cock. His body jerked when he felt a totally new sensation.

"Kyah!" Eren moaned.

"Found it~." Eren could hear the smirk in Levi's voice.

"Is… that?" Eren panted. He felt his legs go weak.

"Your prostate? Yes, it is. You're going to love this," Levi chuckled.

Soon, the senior had three fingers scissoring the boy, abusing his prostate. Eren languidly stroked the man's shaft. He was now just a sputtering mess. He already came once and now he was hard again. He thrusted his hips backwards, meeting Levi's fingers. He moaned and screamed everytime his prostate was touched. He wanted to come, but it wasn't enough.

"Levi~! Ple- ase… put it… in," Eren mumbled.

"Put what in what?" The man groaned.

"I want… your huge… cock inside of my… ass," Eren shamefully panted.

"Do you want it from the back? Or do you want to see my cock enter your ass?" Levi inquired. Eren's inside clenched onto Levi's fingers at the mention of watching the man enter him. "I guess you're a bit kinky. Lay down on your back."

Eren moved to lay down and spread his legs. He watched Levi grab the bottle of lube. Levi poured it on his hand and stroked himself. Eren stared at the cock being lubricated. He reached for his own. A hand stopped his before he could touch himself. He looked up and saw Levi's glare.

"Don't touch yourself. I want you to come with my cock inside you," Levi growled.

The man positioned himself between Eren's legs. He grabbed the boy's legs under his knee. He pushed them up so that Eren could see his ass. The man let go of one leg to align himself with Eren's puckered hole. The man licked his lips at the sight of Eren's hole twitching.

"Are you ready?" Levi asked.

"Yea," Eren blushed. Levi's cock didn't look like it could fit inside of him.

Levi pushed himself passed the ring of muscle. Eren clamped up from the intruding object. It hurt. The boy wanted to get away from Levi, but the man held his hips. Levi wouldn't budge. He felt that it was safe, he pushed in more. The head was in. The boy could feel the piercing inside of him. He swung his arms and tried to push Levi away. The caribbean green eyed boy scratched Levi's chest. Red lines formed on Levi, but the man kept going.

"It's okay. Just relax," Levi reassured his boyfriend.

"It- it hurts!" Eren cried.

Levi leaned forward to kiss the falling tears. His thumbs rubbed circles against the boy's hips. He stopped moving, but he wasn't even half way in. However, he needed to calm done Eren.

"Eren, breathe. In and out. It's okay, it'll stop hurting soon. Breathe," Levi instructed.

"Okies," Eren replied as he wrapped his arms around the man. He followed Levi's direction and breathed in and out. The pain from earlier was starting to die down. His body relaxed.

"Are you good?" Levi asked. His grip on Eren's hips were strong. The man was having trouble holding back.

"Yea. I'm sorry," Eren pouted.

"No, it's okay," Levi told the boy as he kissed him on the cheek.

Levi leaned back. He started pushing himself more inside. He groaned from the tightness. Eren gripped the sheets and held back a groan. He arched his back his back as he was being filled to the fullest. Caribbean eyes stared at the cock entering a small orifice. Little by little it was disappearing into him. Eren felt the other piercings go inside of him. It was such a lewd scene. Just erotic. Eren let out a sigh of relief when he felt Levi's hip against his own.

"Fuck~, you're so goddamn tight," Levi said as he forced himself to still his hips.

"Y- you're just big," Eren, who was short of breath, responded as he scrutinized the way Levi's hip stayed against his. How did it all fit?

"Heh, thank you for the compliment. Hey, Eren," Levi caught Eren's attention.

"Yea?" Eren asked sweetly.

"I just took your virginity," the man smiled.

"Idiot," Eren puffed his cheek in embarrassment.

"That's what you are," the senior retorted with a smirk. Levi leaned forward again to kiss Eren. "But~, you're my idiot."

"I love you," Eren wrapped his arms around the man's back.

"I love you too," Levi kissed the boy on the lips. and then leaned back again.

As soon as he felt Eren wiggle his hips, Levi pulled out half way. In one thrust, he went back in. He repeated the action, creating a rhythm.

"Levii!ii!ii!ii!" Eren's scream was broken in time with the man's thrusts.

The man started to pull almost all the way out and did the same thing. The sound of skin slapping started to resound in the room. Eren's face burned as he thrusted his hips back to meet Levi's. Eren's hands traveled to his chest. He rubbed his nipples between his fingers. He pinched them and then tugged on them. He was abusing his own nipples until and even after they turned red. His vision was being blurred by tears. Tanned legs opened wider to accept more of the man coming inside of him. He wanted so much more now.

"Harder!" Eren moaned with a ragged voice.

Levi grunted in a low hard voice. He pushed Eren's legs up further for a better position. He thrusted his hips forward. Eren's whole body jerked. His prostate was hit head on by Levi's piercing. He screamed. Levi pulled back out and hit his prostate again, harder. He repeatedly did so.

"Ah! Levi! More! So g- good!" Eren screamed as he threw his head back. Drool was starting to come down his chin. His back was arched. His fingers tugged on his nipples harder. He was beginning to drown into pleasure.

Levi thrusted harder and faster into the boy. Eren's body swayed from the impact of their hips meeting. He adored the way his boyfriend's body was firm, but seemed so frail. He was loving the fact that he was tainting the pure, innocent brat. He watched as his own cock disappeared into the tight ring of muscle. It was amazing how Eren could take all of him. He too doubted that he could fit inside Eren. He watched the boy pinch and tug on his own nipples. Eren's face was wrecked with lust.

"Do you enjoy my cock being inside of you?" Levi growled as his hands squeezed Eren's ass. He wanted to make sure he left bruises there.

"Yes! I want more!" Eren moaned.

Levi licked his lips. He increased his pace again. A familiar warm feeling was pooling in his abdomen. The man knew that he was coming soon. He didn't care if he was going to finish first. Levi leaned forwards and bit on Eren's right nipple. He sucked on it. Eren grabbed onto Levi's back again. The man moved to bite on Eren's bottom lip. He wasn't for a kiss, he was just marking what was his.

"Eren, I'm going to come," the senior announced.

"In- ah!- side?" Eren asked.

"Yea, I'm going to dump my seeds inside of you. I'm going to impregnate you," Levi bit Eren's right cheek.

"Yes! Pl-ease come in-side!" Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist. "Mark me!"

"Get ready," Levi growled.

The senior started to pound harder into Eren's ass. He leaned his head forward and kissed the tanned neck. He bit the back of Eren's neck. The boy jerked and clenched around Levi's cock. Levi thrusted through the tightness. His breath was hot against the boy's skin. Eren loved the way that Levi was breaking down in front of him. The sound of Levi's erotic voice was pushing over the edge. He knew that he was getting close too.

Levi's hands started to use a crushing force on Eren's hips. Levi grunted as his thrusts slowed down, but didn't stop. He hung his head above Eren. Storm like eyes never left caribbean green ones. He painted Eren's inside white and he was riding it out. Eren burned Levi's finishing look into his mind.

Then Eren suddenly became aware of the hot semen inside of him. It was filling up every part of him. His hands clenched onto Levi harder. His legs made sure that Levi stayed inside of him. He threw his head back with tears of pleasure falling down.

"I'm coming!" Eren cried.

Semen splattered across both of their stomachs. Levi's hips came to a stop. Eren covered his face with his hands. He was embarrassed as fuck. Why did sex had to be an emotional rollercoaster. Levi pulled Eren's hand away from his face. The man kissed his boyfriend.

"Did you just come from being filled up by semen?" Levi deviously smiled.

"Please… shut up," Eren turned his face away.

"You were meant to be a bottom," Levi joked as he kissed the brunette one more time.

Eren remained silent. He knew that fighting a teasing Levi was a lost battle. Tanned legs opened to let the man go. Levi leaned back. He grabbed on his cock and slowly pulled out. A wet squelch was made. Once Levi pulled out, Eren felt liquid running out of himself. He tried to close his legs, but Levi kept them open. He stared at his semen running out of his boyfriend.

"Levi! Don't look at that!" Eren shrieked. Tanned hands reached down to cover the scene away from the perverted man.

"Nope. I want to see what's mine," Levi responded. He grabbed on Eren's hands and used his own legs to keep Eren's opened.

"Pervert! Idiot! I hate you!" The freshmen shouted.

"Hey, Eren," Levi looked up to the boy.

"Yea?" Eren pouted.

"I'm getting hard again. I want to do you more," Levi nonchalantly announced.

Eren's face became flushed again. He looked at his boyfriend with indignant eyes. And yet, he slowly opened his legs.

**Thanks for reading. Have you guys ever wondered why they are always in the attic? It's because it's the opposite of a basement (see what I did there?). Anyways, until next time. Sorry for the mistakes.**


End file.
